Back to the Start
by Mrs. Iris Jane
Summary: WIth the knowledge that this has been done before I couldnt help but to make another. The Stark sisters are plunged through time back to their youth with the knowledge of all that is to come. Can they save their pack and the realm of man? Or is time destined to repeat itself? Some changes from original canon.
1. Chapter 1

Sansa's POV

My heart hammers wildly as I flee the crypts. Tyrion slamming the door behind us as the smoke swirls around us. "Move Sansa!" The urgency sends me fleeing towards the Weirwood. _Bran, Bran would still be there. Right?_ Tears fill my eyes as I hear the wail of a dragon before the earth shakes under my feet_. The dragons have fallen. The dragons ... Jon. Arya_. My throat constricts from the emotional turmoil. I break around the corner as Arya skids through a door to find Theon facing us. _Arya. _On swift feet I come to Theons side, grasping his arm.

"Behind me now Sansa." His voice is hard, but his eyes are tender as they flicker to me. I shake my head sadly at his request, but he huffs shaking my hand off and I kiss his cheek before I approach Arya who stands protectively in front of Bran, Tyrion two steps in front of her. I grasp her to me with shaking arms, hands still clenched around the dagger. My eyes drift to Bran who smiles slightly at me. The sight alarming with the dead approaching.

"Did you use the pointy end sister?" Arya jokes as she lets out a small cry herself.

"I am sorry I couldn't do more to prepare you, to save you from this fright." Bran draws softly as we hear the dead grow closer. Arya laughs darkly before turning to see the serenity on our brother's face.

"Bran?" Arya asks guessingly. Tyrion returns to my side with a slight tilt of the head. _Bran knew this would happen._

"Because when you go back, you had to know in your hearts who you are, what is at stake sisters." He holds his hands out for us. I stare at the appendage still choking on the fear and loss. _Jon_

"Brother, what are you saying?" I barely breath the words.

"I am sending you back, to your youth. With the knowledge of this life, to save us. To set the wrongs right and stop the realm from fading into the dark night." Bran says urging us to take his hands. Tyrion gasps at my side as my world spins with the information.

"SANSA!" It's a distant cry that brings me whirling around as the dead march around the corner.

"JON!" The scream tearing from me in urgency, moving forward but Tyrion is yanking me back.

"FOCUS SISTER." Arya grasps me to her tightly, her voice shaking as she throws my arm at Bran.

"Tell me you accept the duties laid before you." He asks as I bark "Yes". My head turning back to watch Theon rush the dead. My resolve building as warmth spreads through me. With the hope that Jon is coming or the magic that is flaring in my brothers eyes I do not know.

"SANSA!" Jon's voice is closer, and I look to Bran pleading. But he shakes his head with a frown.

"This was always the path laid out for the wolf sisters. The Lone wolf and The Red Wolf of the North." He says as the dead clash with Theon. My heart sinking as I wish for Jon to appear. _How was I going to do anything without him?_ Tyrion laughs darkly at Brans side.

"You may have to assist our friend. Do not die because your soul will not leave this plane." He says cryptically before releasing our hands. My eyes find Tyrion and he nods resolve building in his eyes.

"I'll protect him until the end little wife. Be brave" My throat constricts as I meet Arya's eyes before following her towards Theons clashing metal. I grab a shield from the ground, terrified. My small dagger shaking in my hand as I watch Arya charge without fear. _I will not back down now_. Taking a deep breath, I rush to Theons side, slamming the shield into the dead before shoving the blade around the shield haphazardly. I wasn't made for battle and my body protests the clash of metal on ice.

The implications as the magic seems to burn into my body making me grunt as the dead push back with the force of a hundred horses. I cry out as my leg is cut around the shield. My breaths are coming to fast, my heart constricting at all the loss but my senses are becoming overwhelmed with magic.

"SANSA!" Arya calls from the other side of Theon as he falls. Her voice waivers and I wonder if she feels the confusion as well. _Does the fear or magic burn in my chest?_ I cry out slamming the shield into another body as a knife pierces my stomach, hot searing pain. I slam the blade forward and feel a body fall. Then Arya is in my vision, blood running down her arm heavily. _My brave sister. I will not leave you._ My heart lurching as the blood leaves me but I keep pushing against the heavy men made of ice with her, strength entering me at the sight of her ferocity. _Jon._

Then the world seems to hear my broken plea as he slams into my other side pushing my shield up higher to protect my head and wielding his sword swiftly at the hoard. "Jon." I cry cutting at another arm coming around the shield. The world is becoming fuzzy and he is leaning heavily into me, face pale, feet staggering under him. My heart breaks as I try to shield him more once a sword pierces his shoulder harshly, but it only leaves me vulnerable as I am cut deep into my chest. Arya slams into my left side as the pain becomes numbing, screaming my name as I fall. Jon collapsing beside me. His dead face is the last thing I see, the ring of my sister's sword is the last thing I hear before the burning fire in my body consumes me.

Then the light is blinding as I feel pain in my hand making me jerk haphazardly to me feet. My mind jumbled as I take in the bewildered face of my mother. _Mother?_ My eyes dart around looking for the flames, the dead and the bodies. Jon. _Jon, _I choke on the sensations and emotions warring within me.

"Sansa, what's wrong dear?" She questions as my eyes dart to my bloody hand. The needle jammed firmly into it. I pull it free in a daze and stumble from the room disoriented. Gulping in the warm summer air.

"SANSA!" I hear a tired cry from the courtyard. My feet move as if the dead were still upon me. I hurry to my sister where she leans against a wall with my brother and Jon at her side. She doesn't look up as barrel towards them, I let my gaze fall over their concerned faces as she curls in on herself. My heart lurching at Robb and Jon's eyes flying to my oncoming form. I slam into her, pulling her close with the fear still gripping my heart. Jon's dead face, Theons falling body more real than the world moving around me.

"Oh. You fell and I thought I would be alone again." She mumbles into my shoulder making me marvel at her size. My mind halting at the reality we have been plunged into. I take a breath pulling her tighter to me.

"Oh sister, never again. I swear on the Old Gods and the New." I reply trying to sound calm. Not looking at the world around us. Too afraid it won't be real, entirely terrified that it is real.

"Sansa what in the world is going on." Arya stiffens at Robbs voice. I hold her to me casting my gaze to him. My brother is so young. _He was young when he died. _Arya seems to grip me tighter as our bodies become tight with tension. I pull Arya under my arm turning to face Robb fully. My eyes water looking from him to Jon. Pushing it all aside I straighten my shoulders before his dead face fills my mind.

"Robb, could you tell father we need him at the Weirwood. It's important." He looks perplexed as his eyes drift from Arya then back to me.

"Of course, Sister." He turns, setting off at a brisk pace. I lose my place in the world once more as I grasp Jon's hand. Instinct had us reaching for one another often, but the way he stiffens in front of me is like ice running through my veins. _This is not my Jon._

"I'm sorry Jon. Will you excuse us." I say stepping around his worried form.

"Lady Sansa, your bleeding." His voice isn't the same, but it hurts as if it was. I flinch at the name and think of the terrible way I have treated him in this life. He holds his hand out to me with a familiar scowl, showing me how my blood smeared his hand.

"It's nothing. I'm…. Jon you can call me Sansa. I am just Sansa." I say sadly as the ache builds in my chest. Arya is silent under my arm but moves swiftly to pull me from the awkward encounter. My eyes closing briefly to the pale face of a much older Jon, his life snuffed out of him. My body gives in and flees the walls into the Godswood once more.

"I just ran this path." I find myself muttering as I slow down, Arya coming to a halt in front of me.

"Bloody hell, he did it. He sent us back. I am in a damn dress and you look so young." Arya exclaims looking over her attire in distaste.

"Aye, and you are a little girl Arya." I deadpan before the mirth falls from us. Silence surrounds us as we stare at one another.

"We will tell father?" Arya asks making me nod.

"He needs to know. I …. we need our father to help us and for the first time in years he is back within our grasp. He is where we should start." I say looking to the sky wondering what time it is.

"He will think us mad Sansa anyone would." She says turning to approach the tree. We walk lazily around each other in thought.

"We have our family Arya. We start with them. Then we will figure the rest out." I say casting my gaze to the familiar Weirwood.

"What has happened that has you two worrying the entire house?" My father's voice drifts over me like a river bringing me to my knees. The sob that breaks free is still for the loss of Jon and Theon, sweet Tyrion, brilliant Bran, for the life we have been granted. It flows from me before I can stop it. His heavy footsteps bring him to my side as Arya's hand lands on my shoulder like a vice, bruising in her grasp.

"Father." Arya says in wonder. My eyes finally open to gaze upon him as his hand lands upon the crown of my head, face filled with worry.

"What's happened. Are you hurt?" His voice is demanding but tinged with fear. My brain stalls as I wonder how to explain all the horrors, we know to him_. "Tell me you accept the duties laid before you."_

"Bran." I utter stealing my resolve.

"Bran? What has he got to do with this?" He asks the confusion coloring his words.

"Nothing." "He … nothing Father." Arya and I answer at the same time. He stands to his feet looking worried. I stand, willing my tight shoulders to fall, stepping back a few steps to gain space. Arya looks guessingly at me. My gaze falls upon the Weirwood once more words forming in my mind.

"I used to come here as a child, follow you down to rest upon the base of the tree as you cleaned your sword." I say catching my father's eye as I speak.

"Sansa we were here doing that very thing two days ago?" He asks puzzled. My hands shake as I look away from him, willing more strength into my voice.

"Then I was gone for so long, I never thought I would see this tree again. Feel the snow on my face. Once I made it back, I was only here for a moment before being locked away. Sometimes I could gaze the top of the tree from the window of my room. More of a reminder of my family then the walls that trapped me."

"SANSA!" He barks bewildered. I continue with the tale uninterrupted by his worry.

"Once, I fled Winterfell I was so uncertain if I would ever lay eyes upon it again. Still not certain I ever wanted to. But hope was brought back to me, the will to fight for my home, to give something back to what members of my scattered pack still lived." Father is breathing rapidly in front of me know, pacing like a caged animal. "We won it back, and I lived to see my siblings gathered under this tree once more. I died in front of this tree, fighting the dead as they took the realm in the dark night." I stare him down as I did Jon many months ago. Willing him to see the world the way I have seen it. To understand the darkness that I know.

"Are you telling me… what are you saying Sansa. Nothing you say makes any sense child." He grinds out his control slipping, in fear or frustration I am not certain.

"She is trying to tell you that we have been sent back. Sent back years to save our family and the world of man." Arya says, her voice controlled but still off by the young years cast upon her.

"What? Girls. I…" I see the confusion still coursing through him. And I frown at the words I know I must speak to him.

"Why didn't you just tell mother about Jon. She treats him horribly, she taught me to treat him horribly." I say tightly as he rears back away even more perplexed. "My cousin deserves the truth. From a man he trusts. He deserves to know of his mother and his father." I say watching the color drain from his face as he sits heavily upon the wood of the Weirwood.

"Sansa?" He utters horrified.

"We were sent here. You will fall father, mother, Robb. Poor Rickon, died with an arrow in his back." I say as the tears break free.

"Sansa? Arya?" He asks still looking between us his hands now shaking as mine do.

"I watched your head roll in Kings landing father." Arya says darkly standing stiff, like a bow strung to tight about to snap.

"But…. how is this possible?" He whispers more to himself than us. Fear coloring every word.

"We don't know. But we can't waste it father. We were tasked to save… well everything. I mean to see this through until the very end." I plead with him to understand as Arya crosses to lean into my frame. He looks us over with a mixture of fear and confusion. When he pushes himself up from the tree a shock brings him to his knees making us rush forward. His face is pinched in pain, gasps of air exhaling from him harshly.

"Father?" Arya asks shaking his shoulder. He lunges to his feet looking at us horrified as a tear runs down his face.

"Jon was fighting at your side. Just there?" He says to me shoving the tears back and gaining control once more. I nod my head fiercely._ Maybe Bran is still helping us._

"That was our life, the moment we came from just now." Arya says tightly. His response is swift and startling as he yanks us into his chest. The warmth of my father allowing us to grieve the darkness we just escaped, and everything left there.

"My daughters." He mumbles into my hair squeezing us tighter.

"I have missed you." I say into his chest and he laughs a bitter sound. As Arya steps free to look at him once more.

"What should we do now?" I ask as he releases me.

"I don't know child." He says rubbing his tired face still looking at us in awe. "I can see it. The long years in your eyes. Even if I hadn't been given the vision. I wouldn't be able to argue the change in my daughters." He says sadly. Pulling on my long loose hair.

"We should tell the others." Arya says more a question than a statement.

"Not the boys. Let them know happiness. Let them be free of these burdens." I say softly watching the way she thinks my words over before nodding her acceptance. _Bran has given enough._

"I will take these burdens daughters. Tell me what I need to do, and it will be done. They will be yours no longer." He implores us as he drops onto one knee in front of us.

"I don't think it's that simple. It was always the path laid before the wolf sisters." I say frowning as my mind goes back to Brans words.

"The Lone wolf and the Red wolf of the North." Arya says looking at me before grasping my hand as if she wasn't in control of the action. I give her a small smile.

"We will fight this together." I say turning to grasp his hand. He shakes his head slightly before rising to pull us close once more.

"I can't imagine. I …. I don't know how to tell them." He says quietly.

"I will. Arya will. Bring them to your solar after the boys are asleep." I say trying to inject as much confidence as I can into my voice. Start small, then build from there.

"Them as in your Mother and Uncle?" He says quizzingly.

"Mother, Benjen, Robb, Jon." Arya answers making father frown.

"I don't know that we should tell Jon." The words hang heavily between us.

"This secret will be out. You can't stop it any more than we could stop the dead." Arya says frankly. Father looks to her with a puckered brow. I find my hand squeezing where the blade had entered with a frown. The emotions are burning under my skin. Pulling my shoulders back I cast my father a tired glance.

"I need to rest. A lot has happened. There is much to go over and discuss but I need a moment to… gather myself." I say as the long night still looms over me despite the sun shining above the trees. My body wars with the emotions of happiness and the total fear that has yet to fade, that probably never would.

Arya yanks me forward into our father once more, who embraces us just as tightly. I breath him in, taking in all the things that had faded over the years.

"I am sorry. For whatever happened. We will make it right." He grinds out.

"I love you father." Arya says before yanking me back with her. I give him a small smile even as his face scrunches in sadness. With a small dip of my head I watch a small smile spread across his face. Arya yanks me around and we walk briskly in silence for a moment. Both breathing heavily.

"I am so lost. This is a gift, but I have no idea what to do with it." Arya says as a smell hits me halting my footsteps. I sigh heavily, truly thinking on what has happened. Taking in the smell of old Nans pies. A night long ago in Castle Black comes to mind bringing that moment of happiness in so many years of despair to the front of my emotions. _We are back. We are back. Enjoy it._

"First. We let ourselves be happy Arya. We fight and we be happy." I say pulling her to the kitchen. She follows me with a frown as I tug her into the kitchens wear steaming pies rest on the counter. Old Nan greets us distracted with her task.

"It's not time for pie dears. Off now." She says turning back to a kitchen hand to discuss food rations. I raise a brow at Arya making her eyes widen in disbelief before a large smile blooms on her face.

"I'll get the pie. Grab the spoons little wolf." I whisper and she crosses her arms in disgust at my nickname.

"Little wolf my arse." She says dryly. We are still the same. I smile, happy that I have her with me in the current of emotions that flows around me.

"Well, have you seen yourself sister?" I chuckle eyeing a towel next to the pie.

"Shut it you towering weirdo." She comments making me laugh loudly drawing attention back to us.

"What are you ladies still doing here." Old Nan huffs as I dash forward grabbing the towel and pie. As Arya slings her frame over the table with more grace then she should have grabbing the utensils with a chuckle.

"SORRY NAN!" I yell as we burst through the door, Arya hot on my heels. Peals of laughter flowing over the courtyard we run towards. "I can't believe I am doing this." I laugh out.

"Run faster you bloody idiot." Arya huffs out as Nan slams a door behind us. My heart races as we go to pass Robb and Jon again. Their faces screwed up in bewilderment. I can't stop laughing at my sisters' insults, something that came to be terms of endearment over the years I spent missing her.

My eyes focus on Robb as he starts to smile at us skidding past. "I love you brother." I call through the laughter as Arya makes to pass me on her small legs._ I am always following you sister._

"Through the gate Arya, to the hills." I yell watching the courtyard come to a halt. My eyes find Mother standing with Rickon and Bran. My feet slow looking at them, yearning for their deaths to leave my memory.

"Come Red Wolf!" Arya calls noticing my distraction. I take off after her, fleeing to the hills we fall to our knees, laughter still ringing from us. Arya hands me a spoon as I rest the pie between us. We dig into the steaming pie gleefully. The glee seems to leave just as swiftly as it came. The emotions warring between happiness and terror, relief to overwhelmed. _Are we here?_

"Arya." I say bringing her eyes to me.

"Sister." She says the sound more familiar then the voices that rang out just a few moments ago.

"Want to rest with me sister?" I ask the weight of it all pulling me towards the ground without my consent.

"Maybe in a while. I fear looking away from it all. It will be gone, and all have been a dream." She mumbles around a mouth full of pie.

"We will need to discuss where to start. Figure out our first move sister." I say sleepily. I find myself crying. I breath deeply letting the sound of Arya digging into the pie lull me to sleep.

Jon's POV

Robb approaches me with a hand running over his face. "What do you think that was Stark?" I ask looking at the place Sansa's blood had stained my hand not long ago. Shaking my head softly. _I haven't the faintest idea._

"Did you hear Arya, Jon?" He asks quietly. I nod my head wondering what could be happening in the woods our father had took to with the girls a while ago.

"She thought she was alone again. But she has never been alone." I say looking at him.

"They can't stand one another. Truly an odd occurrence. Mother says Sansa stabbed a needle clean into her hand then walked away in a trance before thundering to Arya." He whispers making me frown at my hand once more. While Sansa and I have never been close watching Arya dissolve into sadness in seconds had been terrifying.

My stomach sinks more watching the two of them dart around the corner. The laughter not a foreign sound to our home but something was different. They were different. Watching them move together as the kitchen hand yells for them to come back. Watching the way Sansa's eyes sweep over us makes my heart thunder. She calls her love for Robb, twisting the knife that never seems to leave me. The reminder her mother and Sansa never leave unsaid. But her words from earlier so different from the girl I have known. _"It's nothing. I'm…. Jon you can call me Sansa. I am just Sansa." _

"Run faster you bloody idiot!" Arya calls out making her sister laugh. Something truly has changed, something is in the air surrounding the castle as the sisters move through it, like the wind itself can't catch them, as if their very beings are forcing nature itself back. Together they flee the walls as I turn to see our father approach more despair upon his face than I have witnessed before. Something terrible was happening, the hairs on my neck raise as he smiles sadly at their retreating forms before scrubbing his face harshly. All signs of his emotions gone with the action, but his eyes fall upon us heavily. My heart thunders as he looks upon me for a long time before approaching.

"What was that all about. Have they taken leave of their senses?" Robb asks and his father shakes his head slowly before grasping our shoulders.

"Go up and keep an eye on them. Do not bother them just be sure no harm comes to them." He says tightly. His hands heavy with something unknown to us as they tighten briefly before releasing us.

"Father?" Robb asks once more.

"Do as I say. Nothing is to touch them Robb, Jon, do you understand?" He looks us over and we nod together, my breaths becoming deep in worry as I watch him cross to Catelyn with quick feet. We turn walking swiftly to the stairs. We watch silently as they run together for some time before they finally fall to the ground.

"Something is amiss Jon." Robb whispers.

"It's as if they are not themselves." I say making him turn to look at me. I continue watching as Sansa seems to collapse upon the ground exhausted. Something the young princess of Winterfell would never have done. Robb takes a sharp breath beside me.

"What could cause such a thing?" He asks no doubt wondering at the way Sansa sleeps upon the ground. I stay silent having no answers. Arya waves at us after a while, no doubt wanting us to know she can see us. Robb waves back as we watch her grasp her sisters' hand and rest beside her, legs crossed looking upon the sky.

"Who has hurt them?" I utter making Robb turn to me swiftly. Sadness sweeping through me at the thought.

"Why would you say that Jon?" I shrug a shoulder watching over them still. Arya wouldn't hold her sisters hand any day if someone had told her she must.

"The look in their eyes. It's not… without pain." I utter quietly. _Pain that makes no sense for the girls I have been raised beside_. We fall into silence once more. Time moves slowly as we take turns pacing the battlement. Rage and fear burning through each of us at the odd occurrences of the day. Occasionally one of us let out a huff or growl but no more words are spoken. Then Sansa rises slowly. We watch her slow movements, pacing much like we have been, like a wolf around its pack as she circles her sister. _"Come Red Wolf!" _Arya had called out.

"The Red Wolf?" Robb says quietly, obviously thinking of the same thing I had. "I have never heard her call Sansa anything but cruel names." He says watching Arya wave an arm at the castle. Clearly, they have been talking, the words lost to us.

"You mean like a Bloody Idiot." I recall the other name she had called her sister. We both stop stare as Arya rises and circles her sister. We watch, torn between fascination and fear as they talk. Sometimes Sansa throws her arms out in sweeping movements as an argument seems to be occurring. Arya chucks something angrily at some point whirling on her sister in rage.

"What is happening." I utter again, wondering for the thousandth time this day.

"You will know soon enough. Jon, I need to see you for a moment." I look over my shoulder as fathers voice rings out from behind us. I swallow deep worrying if this is the moment I will be sent from Winterfell. Lady Catelyn and Sansa's dislike has always stung but if Arya had somehow had a hand in this development…. It was hard to swallow as I looked to them once more. They were approaching now. Even their walk was different, Sansa's arms behind her, head held high. With strength that didn't belong to her. Arya walked much the same, but her feet were lighter, like a cat moving along the hills. _They are not themselves._

"Yes. Father." I say turning to follow him. Ed grasps Robbs shoulder tightly.

"See that they make it to their rooms without bother Robb. You will meet with the family in my solar once the castle sleeps. Your sisters will…. Explain then." He doesn't like the sad look that crosses his father's face as he watches the girls descend the hill. His thoughts were correct. Something had hurt one of them, or both? I think in horror as I turn my back on them once more feeling ill.

"Yes, father." Robb whispers never letting his gaze leave his sisters. I watch his jaw tick. Whatever it was, he and I would make them pay. My blood burns as I follow him on tight legs. Father walks swiftly to the Weirwood, sitting amongst the roots heavily. Letting his hand stray to the tree for a moment before pulling it away with a huff puzzling me more.

"I have always promised to tell you of your mother." Father whispers making me step back. Fears of being sent away rising in my heart. I remain silent watching him gather himself before he looks at me, tired, worried and some form of relief upon his face. M

"I loved your mother, more than I have loved any other woman." I take a deep breath pondering his words.

"Jon. Your mother…. your mother was my sister. She laid dying when I found her. Made me promise to protect her son as if he were my own." He says rising to pull me down in the roots of the tree with him when my knees buckle. I take heavy breaths as the silence stretches out before us_. Aunt Lyanna? Lyanna was my mother… that meant…. My father wasn't my father. _My heart constricts under the knowledge. My uncle. I look to him to find his eyes trained on my face, moving about with worry.

"Uncle?" I ask quietly. He nods slowly a small smile pulling at his mouth. Who was my father then… _the rape_? My stomach sours farther at the thought.

"Jon. Your lineage will be the death of you. That's why I took you as my own. I would have done anything for my sister. As I will do anything for her son." He grasps my shoulder tightly. That answers my other question. I am a dragon. Not a wolf. My heart despairs before it occurs to me. I am both, Wolf and dragon. _From a dragon that stole my mother and forced himself upon her. _

"Do you understand Jon?" He asks quietly.

"Yes." I breath still reeling from the news. The days oddity's slipping around my mind with new information. My mind stalls wondering if the girls had known this. _Was this…. did me not being their brother make things different? Sansa seemed more caring._

"Why tell me now? After all this time?" I find myself saying desperately.

"I was …. It is to be known. You have the right to know Jon. I am sorry it took so long to tell you." He mumbles making me frown.

"May I have time to myself." I whisper looking to the still waters in front of me. Struggling to breath under the information. _Everything is changing._

"Of course, Jon. You …. If you do not feel up to meeting tonight, I will understand. I will explain it to you tomorrow." Ed rests his hand upon my head for a moment making me think over the laughter that rung from Sansa and Arya. "I do love you Jon." I don't answer as he leaves me in the Godswood. My mind reeling, not knowing even more startling information awaited me in the dark of the night.

Sansa's POV

"We cannot simply kill everyone on your list Arya! That will just be a murder spree and not solve the bigger problems!" I shout at her in exasperation.

"Cut the damn head of the snake off Sansa! Be done before it began!" She yells throwing a rock. I breath deep stepping back to gain focus.

"We start simple Arya. Let's pick what must be done first. If, and I mean if, it all starts to play out the same you can use my very damn face to storm Kings Landing and kill them all. But now we must move, with purpose. Towards our packs survival but also for the realms Arya." I beg tiredly. She huffs before turning towards me sharply.

"We make new list. A list of the big players and we decide if we can change the fates then." She grinds out making me smile at her.

"Yes. That would do sister." I say my mind coming stuck on the very first death for us. "Jon Arryn." I say looking to her.

"Yes. What would we do with him? Wont he be dead soon?" She asks. Making me nod.

"We could, send word, from a loyal friend that he heard troubling news. Explain the Littlefinger and Lysa conspire for his death. Tell him what to look for. Stop this death, stop the trip to Kings Landing. Then…. Well I don't know." I say looking towards the sky.

"Would he believe it though. Believe she would do such a thing."

"I do not know Arya. It seems like a logical first step." I answer bending to pick up the pie pan from the ground.

"What about everyone else. Jon Arryn wasn't even on my damn list Sansa." She huffs making me smile.

"Sister. Let's start here. This night we will have to bring others into the fold, and I am still weary from the long night." I answer as she hugs me.

"Yes, Red Wolf." She humors making me shake my head.

"The gods still should have called you the Little wolf." I answer finding her humor contagious. My mind drifts over our younger years, Arya's free spirit is something I have longed envied. Running the hills wild this afternoon made me realize all I missed being raised as Lady.

"Aye, you should have been named the Wolf with no claws. You really had no idea how to wield that blade." She laughs as we start down the hill. Grasping the plate behind me, one hand clenched around my wrist tightly at the pale image of Jon's face.

"It's not as if I was taught to fight Arya. I was raised to be a Lady and they did a good job of that and nothing else." I reply unable to contain my bitterness.

"Maybe that needs to change sister." She says all humor gone from her. I look her over for a moment, my tiny sister, my assassin sister in the body of a child of ten and two. _How cruel time was._

"Perhaps." I reply quietly. We move through the gate, to my rooms swiftly. Not stopping to take in our surroundings. We both still seem ill at ease within these old walls, that have yet to see the horrors we know. _Or maybe it is our small frames that carry too much burden?_

"I need out of this dress Sansa." Arya clips making me nod. I look over my own silk gown. The feel bringing forth the childish dreams I once carried. Souring my stomach.

"Let's make ourselves more comfortable sister." I say stepping to my sewing desk looking over the material. "Could you get a pair of Brans breeches without disruption."

"Did I feed Lord Frey his sons in a pie?" She asks hauntingly making me shake my head. _And I thought feeding Ramsey to the hounds was brutal._

"Be quick then." I answer moving to my wardrobe, looking though the dresses I begged for but no longer can stand to gaze upon. Pulling a dress free, I find what I can within my room and get to work. Arya returns needing little work for the breeches to fit. I alter one of her dresses she has brought into a shirt more the style of the fighter I have come to know. The sky grows dark and we remain in companionable silence while I finish the dress. Arya having acquired small knives at some point flinging them harshly at the wood around the hearth.

"Didn't you have one like that?" Arya asks coming to rest beside me.

"Yes, I…. this was the first time I felt myself in so long. It's symbolic to me I guess." I find myself sharing and she hums. Being thrust through time seems to have forged a stronger bond to my sister then I would have ever dreamed of us having. Even as we faced the dead together.

"I miss needle at my side." She says making me frown.

"We can commission it ourselves. If Jon has not already." I say hating the tinge of sadness in her voice.

"It's odd that for my entire life I felt so at odds with you. Now I can't stand to be parted from your towering arse." She says making my eyes tear as a smile pulls at my face.

"I love you Arya." I say rising to pull the dress on. She huffs at the words but her body eases from its discomfort easily_. I will tell them all the things I didn't get to last time._ I look over my young body with a sigh.

"I …. It doesn't look to be my body anymore. To small, no scars. This is odd sister." I huff out and she laughs dryly.

"Hey, you look more like you then I did. At least you have had your damn moons blood Sansa." I nod mutely at her. We laugh looking to one another as I wring my hands in worry. Telling them means making more steps, deciding more fates.

"We will be successful sister." Arya calls from the window determination in her tone.

"I am happy you are with me." I say softly as there is a knock at the door. My father pushes it open taking us both in. His steps faltering slightly as he enters. My heart shuttering at his appearance.

"You look like a Northerner Sansa." He comments with a small smile. His hand resting on my head once more.

"I am a northerner Father." I comment softly making him frown. _My internal compass no longer wants for sun and silks._

"Yes, yes." He looks to Arya smiling. "Your mother will not like that." He laughs out. Shoving his hand through his hair.

"No. She never did care for my boyish ways." I see the way Arya speaks in past tense makes his shoulders tighten.

"Your mother should be in the solar soon. I have told Jon. Your mother and uncle have also been told of Jon." He comments dryly walking towards the door.

"We will be along shortly father." I say my heart racing. He looks back at me with a small smile. I give him a small nod as he disappears through the door on heavy feet.

"Maybe we shouldn't have forced his hand." Arya comments making me shake my head.

"Jon deserves happiness. To know he is more than a bastard." I say straightening my shoulders to look at her. "Are you ready sister?" I ask the nerves evident in my voice.

"We have faced worst things Sansa." She says taking my hand. I squeeze it tightly before tucking it in my elbow and pulling my emotions back from the surface. With determined steps we walk towards the family. The only joy I will gain from this news hitting them is the ability to look upon them freely.

Jon's POV

Despite the late hour I find myself being the first in the solar. I had considered not coming but the day's events plague me as much as my fathers…. uncles' words. I wait in silence until Uncle Benjen enters the room his eyes looking upon me warmly. He moves to me quickly making me rise from me seat. He pulls me close before pushing me back to search my face. He has always been my favorite adult. But something has shifted within his gaze, its softer somehow.

"You look like your mother." His words steal the air from my lungs. Making me pull free.

"You didn't know?" I whisper. He shakes his head sadly but pulls me close once more.

"We will keep you safe nephew." He swears making my shoulders relax. "Now, I wonder what is of such importance for the family. It seems the gods knew where I was needed for me to have come from the wall when I did." I take steadying breathes as Robb and Eddard enter the room. My mind constantly changing what I call him.

"Jon are you okay?" Robb asks after looking upon me. I nod as Catelyn enters the room looking disheveled but her eyes lock onto mine before darting away. _What do you think of me now?_

"What have my daughters been up to Ned? What is the meaning of this?" She nearly growls throwing herself into a chair pulling the attention to her.

"Yes bother, I am quite curious myself." Benjen states as Ned wavers on his feet a hand grasping his neck tightly.

"They will tell you. I do not have the words. But… you must listen. You must understand." He answers quietly.

"Oh, for the sake of the Seven Ned just tell us." Catelyn begs but the door opens a moment later. They carry themselves the same as they had on the hill. Benjens' body tenses beside me after seeing it himself, their change glaringly obvious.

"Girls." Ned says lowly as they come to stand in front of us. Their eyes raking over everyone before Sansa steps back to close the door. The finality of the way she lets her hands rest upon the wood at its closing making all the fear come rushing back from this afternoon. Arya shuffles on her feet with a serious gaze upon us.

"What is happening to my daughters." Catelyn asks tightly. The words bring Sansa whirling to look at her. She seems to push emotions under the surface, something so foreign to the girl I have seen.

"We have to tell you things. Things that will be hard to hear but we must tell you them all the same. We need our pack. We need out family to carry out our duty." Arya says curtly looking over us making my heart stammer. This was not my sister speaking as if she were emotionless.

"Duty? What in the world?" Robb blurts out but Sansa stops his words with a look._ They are not themselves_. She turns her gaze to the window as if our gaze pains her.

"We have been given a gift. From the Gods, from the magic of the land. We …. we have been sent back. Sent back through time itself to make wrongs right. To save the realm of man from the Dark Night." Sansas words hang in the air with such weight it seems to stall time itself as I watch her grasp her hands tightly in front of her. No one speaks as she finally looks us over. _Sent back?_

"We have to plan, makes changes to save our family. To save everyone. We will start with the death of Jon Arryn." Arya says curtly.

"What do you mean Jon's death?" Father… Ned asks in confusion. _Sent back through time? _My mind still struggling with the information.

"You mean to entertain this Ned?" Catelyn grinds out rising to her feet. Sansa looks to her mother then her father. Her stone face not giving away her anxiety as her hands do.

"Aunt Lysa will conspire with Littlefinger to kill Jon Arryn. She will put tears of lyse in his wine. This will start a chain of events that lead to the Fall of House Stark." Sansa utters quietly. My mind is still turning over the ramifications of being sent back as the words sink into my stomach._The Fall of House Stark._ An angry gasp tears from Catelyn as she strikes Sansa bringing us all a step closer.

"ENOUGH CHILD. You have forgotten yourself. My sister nor Petyr would do such a thing. I will hear no more of this nonsense. What are you entertaining Ned?" Catelyn whirls angrily on her husband. The emotions that cross Sansa's face before she steps silently out the door her sister following hastily make the air leave me rapidly. _They are not without pain._

"I AM ENTERTAINING NOTHING." Ned bellows at his wife stepping towards her, bringing Benjen to his brothers' side quickly as if he feared what Ned would do. My throat constricts as everything they have said stumbles around my mind. I stand in utter confusion watching the tension swirling before the solar door slams open. Arya flings her hand quickly a blade slamming into the tapestry over my head with a sounding thud. All movement stops as the heavy clothe billows to the floor, Catelyn's hand flying to her mouth. A second blade flies past her head to land harshly in the wood behind her mother.

"Arya." Ned whispers in shock. I step forward with heavily breaths. _Sister?_

"I am the Lone wolf. The Lone wolf of Winterfell. You may look upon me and see a child, your child, you may look upon Sansa and see the silly daydreams she has had until this very day. BUT WE ARE NOT YOUR CHILDREN!" Arya shouts at her mother, face harsh as the words send Catelyn rearing back into her seat. "We are. We are Starks, but we are not the children you put to bed last night." She breaths heavily looking over the room before sneering in anger once more, something dark shining within her eyes that quickens my heart beat.

"She would save you the gory details. But you have me, I don't care to share the gory details if it's necessary. I come from the masters of bravos, the House of Black and White gave me all the skills of the faceless men. I escaped my fate into Westeros, disguised as a boy. I took my life and lived it as I pleased. I yearned for vengeance and I had it. I have been taking lives since my 10 and 4 names day. I lived through more than you could understand. My sister sadly lived through more." She grinds out.

"Arya, enough child." Ned seems to plead the control clearly slipping from him. _Taking lives?_

"No. You will know. You will know that you caused my sister, your daughter to whisper just now." She glares making Benjen step closer to her. "The indignant anger, I was property again and it was so like Ramsay." Those were the words she said mother." Arya's anger bubbling under the surface as she flings something from the desk harshly. The clang of metal against the wall making us jump.

"Arya." I whisper and her gaze lingers on me before turning back to her father then to her mother making tears rise in my eyes at all you could see there.

"Sansa never was lucky enough to take her life into her hands until long after your deaths. She was made to stand next to father as they cut his head from his shoulders. The last time I saw my sister was as they were throwing her to the ground next to his headless body. She was stripped bare and beaten in front of the Court in Kings landing every time Robb won a battle." Her chest heaves, the barely contained anger seeping from her with every word. "She was forced into a marriage with an imp, only to be fooled into running with a man she thought would be her savior. A man who took her and pawed at her skirts because of his love for you mother. A man who's' throat I slit for all he did. A man who stole Sansa from one horror and SOLD HER LIKE OLD SKINS TO THE MAN THAT CUT ROBBS HEAD FROM HIS SHOULDERS." Her voice rises making Catelyn sob loudly as Ned falls against the wall.

My heart is pounding harshly. My eyes find Benjens for a moment, enough to register the abject horror on his face. "My sisters second husband Ramsey." I watch in horror as Arya paces angrily in front of the desk with every word. "was a monster amongst monsters. He liked to hunt men like foxes in the Godswood. The very walls we stand in were his, I never saw Sansa in those years. But I witnessed the scars, the lost flesh, heard the whispers of how these walls would ring with her screams. He flayed his own men publicly. What do you think he did with his wife?" Robb is retching on the floor my mind numbly registers as I realize I have already collapsed to my knees beside him.

"That man that sold her was none other than Lord Petyr Baelish." She grinds out as if it is painful.

"ARYA!" Ned's shout draws her shaking form back a step making me sag in horror. I wipe my face to feel the tears on my cheeks. Ned approaches her with a sad face kneeling with shaking hands raised. Clearly uncertain of how to handle the girl before him.

"Enough, I will handle this. Go to your sister. Please." He whispers brokenly. Robb drags himself to his feet as she marches around the desk to retrieve the small knife and whirls from the room without a word. Heavy breathing is all that remains after the words are out there.

"Brother?" Benjen brings his brothers attention to him. "What…. How?" He asks watching Ned rise to look at us. Clearly Benjen doesn't doubt any of it. How could you with the way they acted, with Arya's dark words still humming through the walls.

"I don't know. They speak the truth. I know…. I know how it sounds. But the Gods showed me. Today as we were at the Weirwood." He drops his weight against the doors again exhausted, face contorted in pain.

"What did they show you?" Benjen implores coming to his brothers' side.

"The dead marching on the Godswood. Winterfell burning. Arya…. Arya wielding a sword swifter than any knight I have seen. Sansa struggling under the weight of a shield with Jon at her side. Grown, older than Robb is now. They were fighting the dead and losing. They were dying. Just this morning they were dying in a battle with the dead before being plunged through time back to us." He whispers so softly you could barely register the words.

"When Sansa spoke… she spoke to me of only the Weirdwood." Ned grinds out the horror coloring his words. "I didn't see all the things she left unsaid. She told me she fled Winterfell, found hope again and won it back. They took back the North, brought the children back together only to lose it in the long Night." Father wipes at his face harshly. "The dead are coming. Our deaths are coming. They have seen our demise; they feel it in their bones. I feel it in mine when I truly gaze upon them. The long years are with them, they are not…. they are my daughters and they are not." He says wiping his face free of tears and standing to his full height.

"What a cruel fate." Benjen whispers to no one looking at the door his niece had ran through.

"They were not themselves." Robb utters making me look to him. His eyes wild. "They had been hurt. You knew when you looked at them." His voice breaking as the words leave his mouth. It makes my body shake as Ned clears his throat.

"They have been given a chance to change that. We will come together now; we will take this chance and change it." Benjen declares loudly, bringing Ned's gaze to him. I pull Robb closer to the pair as Catelyn remains silently crying in her seat.

"We are the Starks of Winterfell. We cannot take these horrors from them, but we can save them from them this time." He looks us over the urgency bringing Robb and I shoulder to shoulder. Our blood pumping through us ready for battle. My own worries of my mother and lineage fading with all that is laid ahead. _Fighting the dead._

"We should rest. There will be tomorrow to come together again. My daughters with us." Ned says looking to Catelyn. Benjen pulls us from the room as Catelyn begs forgiveness still lost to the brutal truth her daughter yelled at her.

"My beautiful girls. My daughters, left alone to fade in the world." She cries harder.

"They didn't fade though Cat. I saw it, Arya was fierce and talented. Sansa…. Sansa's hair will be as red as the Weirwood, she will be taller than her brother with unyielding shoulders even as the dead's sword pierced her flesh. They didn't fade, they were the last standing." Eds voice fades as Benjens feet slow at the words before propelling us forward, our steps heavy. Sluggish with the information. _Sansa struggling under the weight of a shield with Jon at her side_. I was with them in the end._ Where was I when they were being tortured? _My fist tightens beside me at the thought.

"I need to speak to Robb son. Unless you would like to tell him." Benjen declares making my mind shuffle to the news I heard this day. I shake my head slowly walking away like the life has been sucked from me. I can't bare anything else on this day. I stumble to my rooms halting when I see a flash of red climbing the stairs. Sansa. Energy surges through me as Arya's words drift over me. _But I witnessed the scars, the lost flesh, heard the whispers of how these walls would ring with her screams_. As the way Sansa spoke to me this day muddles so many emotions, emotions that I haven't felt in my life. With quick feet I go to follow her.

Jon's POV

"I am sorry." Arya says once more.

"You had no right Arya. They didn't… no one needed to know those things." I growl out. My stomaching turning to acid quickly. _Not my ruin, they needn't hear it._

"Sansa." I hold up a hand. Fighting for breath.

"I need to walk sister." I utter softly leaving the room in a flurry. Worry coursing through me wondering how my mother would look upon me now. Would she ever see me? I push the thoughts from my mind climbing up the stairs two at a time. I pace the battlement trying to reign in the multitude of problems laid before us. Pushing the ache Arya's words left upon me. I hear the steps of another and whirl to find Jon looking at me. His eyes are tight, the words of Arya no doubt running through his mind.

Horrified I watch him drop to his knee in front of me. "I won't ever let anyone touch you again. I promise I will protect you." He vows darkly making the air leave me. The words ringing through time to a man very much the one in front of me and not at the same time. His eyes stare at the ground making me smile all the same.

"Jon is Jon." I murmur coming to my knees in front of him. He finally looks at me, the air leaving us as it once had so long ago in Castle Black. I give him a small smile and watch mesmerized as his lips pull for only a moment into a half smile as it always did when we spoke. It gives me the strength I need to gather myself.

"Those are not the first time you spoke those words to me." I say reaching forward to grasp his hand. He watches our hands puzzled for a moment making me release it. "I am sorry. You are my Jon and not at the same time." I say making him scowl more. _He was always this brooding I muse to myself._

"I …. I was fighting beside you. That's what he said." The "he" Jon refers to is no doubt my father.

"Yes." The word hangs between us as the moon casts shadows across our faces. He stares imploring me to tell him more. "When hope is taken from me you appear Jon. You may never have been my brother, but you are my pack. Pack is more than blood Jon. It's the people you chose to keep, to protect and love. You are my pack, even if I never acted it for one moment before this day. I am sorry for that." I declare with more urgency then I asked for his forgiveness last time. His brow puckers as his eyes mist before sniffing it away.

"Sansa." He whispers reaching forward to grab my hand himself this time, slowly as if he was incertain. We remain there in silence for some time. I look him over, taking in all the quiet sounds of our home. Exhaustion fills me suddenly. Jon always did make me feel safe. _This isn't my Jon._

"When I have rested, when you have rested." I joke pushing his hair from his face to look at his tired eyes. "We will discuss what I know of your Aunt and what you will want from this life Jon. I will settle for nothing less than your happiness." I declare to him, hating who I was to him as a child. Of the uncertainty that I can see in him now. I hug him to me fiercely willing to never think of is dead eyes again. He pulls me close making me sigh contently. Though his body is stiff it's still comforting to have him at my side. _Jon is Jon._

I pull free to brace my hands on his shoulders once more. He grasps my waist lifting us both our feet making me frown before looking myself over once more. "I forget I am not grown now." I huff dramatically. "Poor Arya though." I muse with a smile turning from him. He comes to walk beside me a frown on his face. I glance at him from the corner of my eye. He stiffens, taking two fast steps in front of me but its only Robb rounding a corner fiercely. His eyes a storm halting as he sees the smile upon my face. Before he yanks me to him in a tight hug. I hold him to me the tears lining my eyes.

"You yelled out you loved me, and I thought you were losing your senses." He says softly.

"I haven't lost them. I missed you all these years." I answer making him squeeze me tighter.

"I'm sorry Sansa." He utters into my neck making me rub his back. "Robb. None of that. She shouldn't have told you. Don't worry now. We will be safe, all of us, I will protect you brother." I make another oath to my pack. Robb pulls back to look at me as I wipe his face with my sleeve making him frown.

"I'll protect you sister, both of you. All of us." He declares the storm still raging within him.

"When the snow falls and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives." I murmur into the night. Pulling Jon closer I watch Robb give Jon the same bone crushing hug. When they separate Jon looks at me closely.

"I thought Arya was the Lone Wolf? She seems to be alive." He jokes quietly making us chuckle. I smile thanking him for the shift in mood.

"Well, that Lone wolf still needs her pack. Despite being more talented with a sword than Brienne." I say walking closer to the room Arya seems content to share with me.

"Brienne?" Robb asks making me frown at the tightness in his voice. _I suppose this has all been rather unsettling. Gods, I'm still unsettled. _

"She was my sworn shield after I became a Stark once more." I utter missing her already. "She protected me as I fled Winterfell." I say looking at the worn wood that I remember burning not long ago. I think back on Arya's words from earlier. Brienne wasn't here, maybe just maybe learning to fight wouldn't be a bad idea. I look at my own hand for a moment. Before the door is ripped open, the fire light spilling onto the three of us in the hallway.

"She was taller than father. Not a beauty but people coward from her fierce nature." She says taking a bite of an apple. She steps back with calculating eyes allowing me to enter. Jon yanks Arya into a hug that she mildly protests before being passed to Robb. My door is pushed shut with the four of us inside. I walk towards the bed with heavy feet. _Sleep. I need more of it._

"You are welcome to stay brother; Jon. Arya I suspect your sharing my bed?" I call as Arya huffs before a small yes crosses the space between us. The day weighing me down onto the familiar comfort once more. I fall asleep easily to the voices of Robb, Jon and Arya talking quietly to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa's POV

I wake to the door being thrown open. Lurching me up to the sight of Rickon. Small and frowning Rickon. "Why didn't I know we were all sleeping in sisters' room?" He demands hurt as my eyes drift to where Robb and Jon now sit facing him with shaking hands. No doubt after yesterday it was quite a freight to wake that way. Arya stretches beside me unfazed, as I bound from the bed. Noting someone removed my shoes. Running forward I pull Rickon up into a tight hug.

"Did you not get the Raven little Stark." I sing song as I tickle him. My heart thrumming for the first time in happiness as this reality becomes more solid under my feet. _They are all alive, we can save them. I will save them._

"SANSA." He laughs squirming in my arms making me laugh with him. I set him down looking him over once more. You are terribly handsome brother." I say making him blush.

"I am not." He reply's indignant making me smile once more before I push his locks back from his face. _So young…. so full of life. _His face scrunches before looking to Robb.

"Robb will you come ride with me?" His small voice makes my heart surge once more.

"Oh. Oh, I'll ride." Arya demands like a child she appears to be instead of the woman I have come to know. I gaze upon them thinking of all the things I missed out on in my younger years preparing to be a queen.

"Not today brother." Robb says softly making me frown. I raise a brow at Arya and a smile spreads across her face. _Teach me to play sister._

"Come little Stark I will ride with you." I say making him whirl to look at me in disbelief.

"But Sansa you're a lady." He sputters out as if I just grown another head. _I was a terrible bore as a girl._

"Not today brother. Jump on." I turn giving him my back. I force his hand over my shoulder as he laughs when I raise with his little body on my back. The smile that crosses my face hurts as he finally holds onto me. _My wonderful baby brother._

"Now we must beat Arya to the best horse if we are to win. So, hold on tight." I say dramatically hearing Arya laugh as she tears past me out the door. I give a small curtsey to the smiling faces of Robb and Jon making Rickon laugh at the antics before running after Arya. She is way ahead of me but the wildness I feel in this moment is so freeing I forget all that we are tasked with. People are jumping back as we race down the stairs calling for us to slow down. I take a short cut through a door making more people shriek with my antics. Rickon is peeling with laughter in my ear. _This feels nice._

"NO." Arya yells as we burst in front of her. Her laughter ringing out over Rickons as we see the stables come into view.

"Hurry Sansa. Hurry." Rickons little legs urge me forward through the door to the largest horse in the stable. Shoving Rickon upon it in a flurry he squeals about a saddle, but I know Arya will not wait for one, I push up the fence of the stall as he holds onto the mare's hair for dear life. I clamber on behind him. Luckily the reins are still on as I push him forward to grab them. He laughs once more when I place him between my legs, onto my bunched skirts as my bare legs grip the horse. Arya flies from the stables without a word.

"Hold tight." I say rushing the horse forward. I hadn't ridden barefoot in my life; I haven't done anything barefoot in my life, but I get the hang of it as the we burst from the stables after Arya. _Always chasing you sister._

"WE'RE COMING ARYA!" Rickon screams with delight, making me laugh. I see her veering towards the Godswood and catch sight of my father watching us. I turn to smile and see mother, Robb and Jon stand beside him. Fathers sad face smiling at us, but my mothers face seems to break into tears once more and the laughter leaves me. Even as Rickon rocks, laughing and I hold us steady. My heart hurts for her, for all she had to hear.

"I" LL KEEP HIM SAFE MOTHER." I call watching her face slacken in some form of relief bucking the horse to ride faster. I will her to hear all that I can't say. _I love you, don't cry. _I smile at her with all the happiness I feel in this carefree moment before we disappear into the Godswood after Arya. I will away the troubles ahead for a moment of play with those I love.

Jon's POV

I watch them well into the night even as sleep has claimed Arya. I carry her to the bed placing her down beside Sansa as Robb removes Sansas shoes. We look to each other in exhaustion before falling onto the floor wordlessly. It occurs to me that father…. Uncle told me at their behest. They knew in the future. Sansa knows my aunt. Sleep takes me in a fit full of raging dragons and circling wolves. Arya's voice echoing terrors as fires consumes our home. The bang of the door tears me off the floor with a thundering heart. I watch Rickon, not hearing his words as Sansa whirls the boy around more happiness than I ever remember seeing upon her face.

The way she holds him speaks more than I care to know. It's only confirmed when she brushes his hair from his face as if trying to memorize him. Rickon died too. It sinks in my stomach like rock. My fist clench in my pants as he turns to us. Sansa seems rejected at his bewilderment at her wanting to ride with him.

"Not today brother." Her voice rings through my head as we watch the sisters take flight once more. Arya's angry words still clouding my mind. Robb seems just a stuck watching them take off in play.

"They truly aren't the sisters I know." Robb whispers pushing himself up before pulling me with him. We walk through the door hearing the laughter ring once more, watching the maids skitter out of a room Sansa barrels through_. Did the horrors teach you to laugh Sansa?_ Walking around to the back hall as Father trots after the sound as if he was trying to catch it with his bare hands. Watching him, look after them makes the reality of it all heavier. Eddard Stark the man I have always thought my father is brave, but he seems to waver when he looks upon them. Understandably.

We watch as Arya flies by with a smile thrown our way. I see Catelyn's shoulders curl inward and her hand raise to her face as Sansa and Rickon come into view. Her green skirts from yesterday cushioning her brother as her muscles clench the horse. Her hair flying wildly behind her as her face glows in merriment. Her eyes fall upon us sucking the merriment from her instantly. My heart jumps at the change, the girl faded, and the woman stared back.

"I" LL KEEP HIM SAFE MOTHER." The words are spoken lovingly. An attempt to sooth her mother's fraying heart. She doesn't stop to console but seems to urge the horse into the woods faster. Chasing after Arya or fleeing the emotions swirling around us, I don't know.

"We could learn from them." Benjen calls from behind us bringing me around to face him. His eyes are warm as they stare into the woods the girls tore off into.

"They have much to rejoice in. As do we. They are here. Worlds have been destroyed but here they are. Yet, they are the only ones rejoicing?" He looks to Robb and me with a raised brow. I tilt my head making Benjen huff.

"Go on now. Revel in their laughter if you can't make your own." He demands of us making me frown before Robb is dragging me down to the stables himself.

"Seriously Robb?" I say as he throws a saddle on a horse.

"Seriously. They are alone." He says tightly and it hits me hard. I dart to a saddle checking the sword at my waist as we scramble to catch up with them. There's no laughter but Benjens as we fly past. My heart is thundering with the beat of the hooves as we slow to listen to the woods for a sign of them. We hear Rickon squeal to the left and take off once more. We come upon them in a clearing, Sansa circling her horse around a tree that Arya is sitting in. We trot closer, watching as Arya walks the limbs of the tree like a feline.

"Thank goodness. See Rickon. Robb and Jon have saddles maybe they will be able to lift you high enough." Sansa calls loudly. Robb chuckles moving forward. I watch as Sansa steadies Rickon upon her horse before he jumps to Robb. My heart thrumming strangely content at the smile she casts my way.

"Don't let him fall Arya." She calls trotting to the right I see to the horse Arya has left unbound as it ambles away slowly.

"Yes, My lady." Arya calls as she helps her brother into the tree.

"Sansa's not a lady today!" Rickon replies happily. Making my eyes fall upon her and the way her shoulders tighten at the words. Robb stays under the tree watching Arya and Rickon like they will disappear. I watch as Sansa pulls up to the other horse smoothing her hand over it as she grabs the reins pulling it back with her. I kick my horse forward to join her.

"Got lose did she." I ask offering to take the reins from her and she smiles waving me off.

"Nope. Arya decided jumping from her was the smart choice." She smiles at me. The light flooding her eyes making my throat bob. It's terribly disturbing she can stir so many emotions when we barely acknowledged one another before yesterday. We turn to watch the others still mounted upon our horses.

"I know I said when we wake, we would talk. Do you mind if we talk after I am done enjoying this?" She asks quietly as if I would refuse her.

"Lady Sansa." I find myself saying before she turns a raised brow to me. "Sansa. Sansa." I repeat watching the way the tension leaves her shoulders. "I would like to enjoy it with you. If you will allow that." I say making her laugh as she looks to me once more. Father was right, looking upon them you can't deny it. Her eyes are deep, emotions turning that someone her age shouldn't know. Emotions that confuse me and pull me even deeper in one swift motion.

"I would never turn you away Jon. Pack. Remember." Her blue eyes piercing me gently, the pain on my young heart seems to lesson. _Pack is more than blood Jon. It's the people you choose to keep, to protect and love. _I nod my head as she continues to stare at me. As if she were willing her words to bring me clarity. We sit in silence watching Rickon fumble around in front of Arya and Robb jerking every time as if something terrible is about to happen. _Many terrible things were about to happen._

We remain in the woods for some time before Arya declares she is hungry. The companionable silence stays intact as Sansa rides closer to help Robb take Rickon from the tree. I watch her eyes light up once more when Rickon demands to ride back with her. I vow then and there, as she looks back up at me with a soft smile. My eyes darting to Arya as she drops onto her horse easily, her smile broad. I would help them find every moment of happiness they could squeeze from this life. We ride quietly through the Godswood, I watch as Sansa's hand lifts towards Robb. Robb moves closer taking her hand quietly.

I look from the pair to Arya. She looks at me with a knowing smile. _So much my sister, but not at the same time._

"Brother. I am sorry for the freight I caused you yesterday." She says softly for the others not to hear.

"Never, never apologize to me Arya. I told your sister as I will tell you. I will not allow any harm to come to you." I declare and she smiles at me with a shake of the head.

"We wanted you to return with us. But the path was ours and only ours. Not that it would have helped, before I was zapped to this runt of a body you had already fallen. Sansa went down with you. I thought I would be cast back alone and to be honest I am not my sister. I lived on the edge of the world. She lived through the politics, the rise and fall of men and all that we need to make true changes will come from her. Even if it pains me to say it." Arya talks as if it was the weather she was discussing. I nod along frowning at her words.

"Why would you have been sent alone?" I ask after she falls into silence.

"We were supposed to hold the dead back while the magic was cast, but if we died our soul would be trapped there. When I looked back, she lay bloody facing you without movement. Some part of her must have still been there or I would be currently carving my way though a death list." She shrugs a shoulder at the information making me look her over. So candid, Arya was no doubt going to keep me on my toes.

"Why didn't you take me?" Bran calls sulking from his place in front of the stables.

"Well, you sent us here silly." Arya laughs as Sansa chastises her from atop her horse. The information sinking in like a knife. They were here because Bran sent them back. I look closely at the boy looking for something else I haven't noticed but find nothing.

"What?" Bran questions. Robbs head jerks between his sisters and Bran as if he has caught on to the meaning as well.

"Don't worry about Arya, Bran. She fell from the horse on the ride." Sansa calls out lifting Rickon from her skirts and letting him slide to the ground. I watch amused as her leg flutters over before slipping to the ground herself, attempting to straighten her scrunched skirts.

"Well, my lovely nieces. That was a sight to see." Benjen steps into the stables walking to the pair as Arya dismounts to stand by Sansa. I turn to leave as he reaches out to touch Sansas' face. Robb is pulling Bran and Rickon along with him to give them time. In all our years I have never seen this much happiness from girls.

Sansa's POV

The way my uncle looks upon me gives me hope. That they wont just see my pain, our pain when they look upon our faces. That we will be more then the tales that we spin. I had spent the quiet of the ride thinking of the wonderful things we would get to live once more. To look to my left at Robb, to the front at Arya and Jon. To squeeze Rickon just a little tighter to my chest. So many wonderful things could happen. _They will happen. They are happening even now._

"Benjen." I say with affection in my voice as he touches my face. The confusion on his face drifting as he gazes at me. He turns from me to look at Arya, but she remains standing a few paces away.

"House Stark stands taller with your presence." He whispers making the dirt beneath my feet feel colder. _We need to get onto out tasks._

"Thank you." Arya replies but he shakes his head pulling her hand into his arm.

"So strange to be coming to my nieces just ten and three the other ten and six for knowledge." He mumbles dejected. I can't stop the chuckle that leaves me.

"Strange is the way of the Starks these days." I reply making him laugh.

"Yes. Strange, wonderful things." He says squeezing our hands gently. We walk slowly to my fathers solar. My breath catches when I take in my mothers disheveled appearance within. I move forward quickly pulling her into my arms. Her body shakes as I hold her close.

"Sansa. My darling girl." She mumbles into my hair making my heart sink at the sorrow there. Pulling back, I look at her closely. Her dark eyes telling of the terrible night she had. _How bad did Arya scare you mother?_

"Nothing has been done that we can't undo mother. Breath in the life surrounding you, appreciate all that it is and know we will do everything we can to keep it so." I say grasping her hand between my two in front of us. To my dismay her shoulders fall more.

"I am the Lady mother; I should be comforting you." She answers shakily. I give her a soft smile.

"Mother. I know this is hard, it's a lot to take in for everyone. I lived to be the Lady of Winterfell. I am just as grown as you but stuck in this body." I motion at myself watching the tears roll down her face.

"I feel as if this is not a gift at all, to have my daughters stolen from me. I do not know you despite having been near you every day of your short life." She utters quietly. I had not considered the pain this would cause.

"You know… we were stolen from you. Previously. I was hostage and the world thought Arya dead after father fell. Take that feeling mother. Take it and let it burn a fire so strong that nothing can break you." I say reaching back to grab Arya from beside Benjen and pull her towards us. "But know that we are still here. We longed for you; we love you. We may be different, but pack is pack. You are my mother, my pack. Nothing, not even time and loss changes that mother." I pull her close dragging Arya into us. I hold her to us as Arya gives in and pushes her way around mother tightly. I pull back giving mother a half smile.

"I must ask you to speak further on the discussions from last night" My father pulls my attention to him as I step from my mothers embrace. With a nod I approach his chairs to have a seat. Noting my dirty feet, I attempt to quell the wild hair I am carrying about.

"We need to warn Jon. But it must be delicately. He won't want to believe it." I say shifting further into the chair as my brother and Jon enter the room. Arya places herself on the armrest to my side with my parents across from us.

"Why would she want him dead?" Father asks quietly.

"She believes Petyr loves her. He has convinced her Jon is what stands in the way of their love. It's a power play of course and he holds no love for her." I say playing with my dirty skirts as I remember the moon window and her death. Taking a deep breath, I wait for more questions, but they remain staring at me.

"His death will bring the King here to ask you to take Jon's place. You didn't refuse and we took to Kings Landing." I leave that hanging in the air before Arya is shoving to her feet.

"So, what should we tell him?" Robb asks me when they remain silent. Mother holding her face no doubt saddened for her sister and a man she believed was a friend.

"The truth. A terrible truth can still be believed if woven from a place of trust." I say looking to my father. He hangs his head heavily before rising to desk. Robb takes his place holding mothers' hand.

"What would you have me say?" He asks looking to me with a frown.

"Greet him as you would normally. Then lead with I have heard troubling rumors. Rumors I hope to be untrue, but I have heard them and send word to… would you call him brother? Friend in arms? Jon?" Trying to recall if I ever heard him greet the man.

"Honestly dear, just Jon." He replies looking at me softly.

"Okay, Rumors, I hope to be untrue. But I have heard them Jon and seek to know you are in good health. Forgive the unsettling information, word have spread that the master of coin is conspiring with Lysa to kill you. She has been given Tears of Lyse to give you. I am sorry if these were unfounded words Jon." I say thinking of the step. Would this work? Would Jon be dead already? _Then what?_

I fling myself from the chair pacing the back wall rapidly. "Sansa." Arya's voice pulls me from my thoughts. I look to her with a frown, dread spreading through my limbs.

"If it starts to turn the same, we always have a backup." Arya jokes the mirth not reaching her eyes as I nod at her.

"What is the back up plan may I ask?" Mothers soft voice makes my shoulders tense.

"A very extensive kill list." Arya keeps her eyes locked onto mine. No doubt feeling the sourness at speaking the words to our mother. To the mother that has yet to see the evil we might face. Who has yet to let go of her little girls lost long ago in the south.

"You can't be serious sisters." Robbs voice pulls me a step closer to them.

"There's a reason it's the back up. We would hope to not see it come to that. There are things at work you do not understand. Know that we protect the pack just as much for us as we do the realm of man. Many lives will be lost, northern and southern alike if things play out the same. We will not have the men we need to face the dead. If the traitors appear to still be problems, then they will be dealt with." I say diplomatically as my mother raises to her feet and leaves the room swiftly. My heart tugs as tears well in my eyes.

_Did you know brother? When we came back, we would destroy her?_ I think dejectedly across time, wondering if Bran would answer. Father stamps the parchment raising swiftly to follow mother without a word. I sit heavily next to Robb as he turns to take me in.

"Know that she loves you. This is unsettling. Your young faces speaking so casually of taking lives is hard for her to witness." I will the anger down at my uncles' words. Will it from my heart despite the pang that strikes me heart.

"Yes, well, imagine how unsettling it is to have your mother back and to watch her flee you." Arya's tart retort makes me to look her. No doubt this is heavy with how close she got to mother and Robb before losing them last time.

"Arya." Her emotionless eyes find mine before she kicks at the floor finding a wall to lean against.

"The dead. What of the dead?" Jon asks quietly. I huff looking to my sister. I smile over my shoulder at Benjen. _Of course, Jon is the one asking after the dead._

"What has been witnessed as of now Uncle? Any sightings north of the wall?" I ask injecting some formality into my voice. It seems our emotions will ruin every attempt we make if we let them.

"Some rumors. Thought ridiculous until now." He says waving his hand at Arya as if she herself were proof.

"The matter of the wall and what needs to start happening will be shocking and breaking from long tradition. But…. We need them. We need them and they need us." I say remembering all Jon's desperate words trying to barter peace between the free folk and us kneelers.

"Them?" Robb asks before Benjen sucks in air.

"The wildlings, child?" He demands harshly, accusingly.

"The Free folk." I answer making him frown. Father reenters the door swiftly with sweat upon him. I rise giving him my seat. We might bring him death if he keeps worrying so. _Should we have brought them into the fold? _My eyes drift over the room. Arya stares at the ceiling silently. Robb and Benjen stare in disbelief. Jon is pacing behind me, no doubt driving Arya crazy. Father seems to be sorting his mind before clearing his throat.

"What is being discussed now?" He grumbles making me smile as Robb scoffs beside him.

"Sansa says we will be needing the wildlings." The way my Fathers eyes flash at me tells me this will be a long conversation.

"What?" His voice rings out making Arya chuckle. They all look to her then back at me. I shrug uncertain of the reason she is laughing but certain they do not want to know.

"The Free Folk. They will need to be brought under the wall. This happened the first time, they fought at our sides to win back Winterfell and against the dead. We may be able to wait a year. But make no mistake they will be coming. We will need to broker peace. Within a year …. It should have been enough time for them to start seeing the others more. The villages will start shifting south." I inject authority into my tone watching as the men in the room sit up straighter.

"They have been killing good men for a long time. You do not know what you ask." My father says tightly.

"We have been slaughtering each other for a long time. Our hands are just as stained as theirs." I say watching Benjen look towards his hands.

"They live differently then us. They are barbaric." Robb whispers.

"I have seen barbaric men Robb. They walk in fine clothes and call themselves honorable men." Arya sounds off as she remains staring at the ceiling.

"Listen. I will not ask you to just thrust your worries aside. I saw the tension between men. It was hard, fights constantly broke out. But peace was had. Because in the end there is one point you need to understand." Jon's urgent voice from the past fills my head. "Every dead Free Folk is another Dead man for his army. The dead rise as he passes. I fought Rickons corpse as it rose in the crypts at the end." I suck in a breath casting my eyes to the ceiling as emotions churn in my stomach. Jon's face looks pale from the corner of my eye. Blue clash with Grey for a moment before I look away. _When will it be over Jon? _I think tired already.

Jon's POV

"Sansa." Arya's tone pulls my focus to my sister. They way she stares at Sansa tells me something has unsettled her.

"We don't have to decide it all today. They are still reeling. Fuck, we are still reeling. Let's start with Jon, we can discuss the Wildlings and dragon glass another day." Arya speaks softly. _When did you become the patient one?" _

My eyes drift back over the room. Father... Ned. seems ready to bust. Sansa stares at Arya for a long time before her shoulders seem to release the tension that held them and casting a look at her father.

"I wish we didn't have to burden you father." Sansas voice pulls something in me to move closer to her. To quell the darkness that has followed her.

"Don't. This was never your burden to begin with. I made vows to protect my people and failed. I won't do that again." Ned grinds our twisting his hands together.

"You didn't fail. You were betrayed and killed for the pleasures of others. You were honorable until the very end." Arya says heatedly stepping forward from her relaxed position.

"Father." Sansa calls softly. With delicate steps she kneels in front of him. My breath catches watching the pair. Tearing my eyes away I watch the way Arya holds herself back. Her body straining against some unknown force. "_I am the Lone Wolf." "I lived on the edge of the world." How far apart do you stand sister? _With slow steps I approach my little sister slipping my arm around her tiny frame. She leans into me after a moment.

"If this was your defining legacy, a failure to his people, we would not be here. The North remembers. They know who fights beside them, for them, against all odds you were remembered for more than your death. That memory helped us win back Winterfell. If we had never taken it, I would have died long ago." Sansa attempts to console her father making Ned pull her in tight as Benjen leaves the room quietly.

"And we would all be fucked because I have no care for politics as my sister does." Arya says making Robb bark a laugh as Ned gruff at her language. I chuckle watching Sansa drop beside Robb. They seem content to remain there as Sansas head leans on her brother.

"You smell brother." Sansas huffs our making us all laugh.

"Yeah well I haven't been to my chambers since two strange women waltzed into my life." He exclaims looking them over with affection. Her small smile glows but her eyes capture me as I am caught looking at her. The half-smile she gives me makes my feet shuffle.

"We should go about our days then. Things still need done." Ned says climbing to his feet and both Sansa and Arya become tense. They cast looks to one another, seeming to converse without words.

"Sansa and I will be doing our own training form now on. Sansa is more a lady than any queen I have crossed, and I will not entertain the idea any more now than I would then. "Her voice is hard making Sansas shoulders sag in embarrassment.

"What would you have me tell your mother?" Ed asks exasperated.

"Send the old coot away." Arya says with a shrug.

"ARYA!" Sansa jumps to her feet.

"What Sansa? Do you think she will like me training you? Do you think she won't hunt us down in the Godswood? The first black eye I give you she will make a scene and you know it!" Arya argues appearing more the girls I have grown with then the ones that returned yesterday.

"Wait wait! You are training? To fight?" Robb asks tightly making us all tense. Ned's back is turned towards us, but we all look to him as a growl leaves him.

"Yes." Sansa answers simply making my heart jump as her eyes find mine once more._ Why do you look to me Sansa?_

"That's not needed. We are prepared, we will protect you. I will protect you there is no need for it." Robb placates placing his hands on Sansas shoulders and turning her towards him.

"Robb." Sansa's voice barely a whisper. Sadness seeping from her being as she looks at her brother.

"You have me sister. Father, Jon." He pleads with her as she hangs her head. Sansa pulls free raising a hand to touch Robbs cheek gently before leaving the room. Robb's hands are balled into fists as he exhales harshly. Ned remains as if stone as stuck him to the floor.

"You left her." Arya's voice is soft, no anger in her tone. My throat constricts as Robb turns with angry eyes on us. Boiling between despair and anger Robbs face is harsh but the tears line his eyes.

"When father died, they offered to give Sansa back for a prisoner you held. You wouldn't trade. She remained in Kong's Landing." The words are like fire running over my skin thinking over all the words that were screamed yesterday.

"What? I... What?" Robb whispers falling back to the couch they were just seated happily upon.

"I don't know much about it. I only know that because word spread through Westeros. The Wolf trapped in the Lion's den; they would sing song in plays." She responds despondent. "I am telling you this, so you understand. All the good will and intentions didn't save anyone last time. She could barely hold that shield at the end. More than anything else, I want to show her, teach her to protect herself. She was at the wills of man for too long." Her voice dark as she walks from the room while speaking. Hands grasped behind her back. Something I have noticed both girls doing since they have ... become them.

"I left her?" Robb whispers into the room. I rub my face harshly coming to rest beside him. Placing a hand on his shoulder in what form of comfort I can offer. All of this is hard, all of it is too much. Yet it is here, and it is what we have. Ned turns to sit in the chair Sansa had at the beginning if this conversation. His face a stone mask once more, grinding his hands into each other harshly.

"We have to stop questioning them. If they want to fight, we give them the best shields and the sharpest swords. If they ask me to take a life or save a life it is what must be done. They were chosen, they remained, and they are here. She said it was always the fate of the wolf sisters. Trust your sisters Robb. Trust them as the gods have." My hand squeezes Robbs shoulder as he wipes the tears from his face with a heavy sigh.

"I promise to train her myself if I need too." Robb says climbing to his feet and pulling me with him.

"Now I have to go…. deal with your mother." He nods at us both before striding from the room. We stand staring at the wall in silence.

"Whatever comes, Jon…" I slap my hand to his shoulder interrupting him.

"It doesn't matter what happened then. What matters is what happens now. I have your back brother." I say pulling him in for a hug that he returns tightly. Pulling back, I head for the door exiting towards the hall.

"Wait. Come Jon." He says turning with determined strides through the castle. I follow curious until I realize his destination. With lighter steps we glide to the swordsmith.

Sansa's POV

"For fucks sake Sansa! Lift your feet." Arya screeches as she slams a staff into my foot making me groan. What was I thinking? What was I thinking!? _She will kill me. _I pant heavily as I dart away from Arya. I have never hurt so bad in my life. We are barley into the second day of training, and I feel as if I will never finish.

"I was blind when I did this training sister. Move when I strike, move faster." She barks harshly as the staff wizzes towards me. I bring my staff up hastily, merely redirecting Arya's move. My sister is ruthless when she brings the end up and slams the end into my chest. Falling back onto my arse winded, I gasp in air heavily. I struggle with the idea of standing for a moment before I give in and collapse against the ground.

"Seven Hells Sansa. We haven't even been at it an hour." She grumbles chucking her staff at the ground.

"The running with rocks does not get included in the training?" I heave disbelief coloring my words. My hand raises to rub my chest willing the pain to leave.

"Not at all." She chuckles laying beside me.

"Perhaps this isn't for me." I whisper towards the sky. Wanting to desperately catch this but worried I will drive Arya from me with her irritation. _We are so dependent on each other now_.

"Stop being dramatic. It takes time, Sansa. We have it." She says with a hint of affection in her voice. I think over the last week, awkward meals, curious glances and weary smiles. A few times I see determination lining my family's faces it gives me an ounce of hope that we haven't already made mistakes. In the back of my mind I fear we have pushed them from us and hindered any work we need to accomplish.

"I feel as if it is easier to stay in the woods then to return to our home. Our home so full of all the things I have wanted desperately." Arya whispers the words quickly. As if saying them will hurt her somehow.

"I know. I feel as if they fear us." My solemn reply stinging more than the blossoming bruise on my chest.

"I never wanted that." Arya laughs darkly, clearly uncomfortable with the tender conversation.

"Arya." I say pushing myself up to face my sister as she mimics' my posture. "No more dark words. No more stories from their graves of the men they became, of the monsters that haunt us." I say the words gently reaching forward to grasp her hand as she scowls at me. "They are scared, rightfully so, but there is enough to face without the matters of ghosts haunting them." I finish as she pulls her hand free and pushes to her feet huffing.

"It's maddening sister. They want to question and act as if we are still babes." She grumbles reaching for her staff once more.

"I know. But… it is not bringing us closer to the family we miss. We are separated and I long not to be." I grind out of my constricting throat. She nods her head as I stand to grab my staff. Reaching out to rub my foot slowly.

"If they ask, I won't lie." She says tightly and I nod in understanding.

"I don't mean to keep them in the dark. I wouldn't ask that of you. I just know so far this…. approach has been fruitless." She nods watching the trees in thought.

"I will speak with them sister." I mumble thinking over all the words that could be said but uncertain which ones will bring them closer to us.

"We should decide how to handle some people. What of Theon? The Frey's? Hell, the mother of Dragons?" Arya says as we walk towards the castle lazily. My body aches as if I was a prisoner in my halls once more. My stomach sours as I push the thought from my mind.

"Maybe Theon should be allowed to return home?" I say thinking of the half man that jumped from the battlements with me.

"Would father let him?" She asks but I don't honestly know the answer. There are politics at play there that I don't understand.

"I think we should have a private discussion with him on this topic. No need to make the others cautious yet." I say as the castle comes into view. "As for Deanery's. I need to find Jon. I will tell him what I know of his family and see what he wants to do." I whisper making Arya pause beside me. I stall to look at her.

"What would you want to happen Sansa. She will want the North. We can't let that happen once more." She huffs at me making me smile. I have been pondering how to handle many people over the days but not all of them need to be handled the same.

"She wonders the lands, searching for safety. Alone in the world. She has yet to become the woman she was. I had considered that instead of her staying our enemy we bring her to our side. Before she only seeks the Iron throne, before she becomes who she was." I watch her face scrunch in disbelief.

"How exactly would we accomplish such a thing?"

"By giving her something she longs for. Something we both know the pain of very well. Family. Her nephew is here. Her devotion can be to more than the Iron Throne if she did not feel so isolated. Show her our strength in a pack. Show her kindness sister. That is what I believe would be best. This is your path as well; I would want to know your opinion on this." I say quietly stepping closer as someone walks by.

"I … I believe this could be beneficial. She is so far though Sansa. How would we even go about such a thing?" I smile at her both weary of the only option truly available and knowing she will be elated for the suggestion.

"If Jon wishes, perhaps a young wonderer could escort him to his lost family. Just to present himself, to know of his family. It would be a long journey that I would hope you both return from as quickly as the winds allow you." I say tightly watching the light flood her eyes at the thought of an adventure, with the brother she adores most. Then she frowns at me her eyes sad.

"That could months of journey there and back Sansa. A lot can happen in that time." She says dismayed but I shrug my shoulders at her.

"I will keep the family safe if you keep yourself and Jon safe sister." I smile at her softly as she ways the words.

"We won't go until we know what has occurred with Jon Arryn. That is if he wishes to meet her." She says turning to walk ahead of me. I know despite the sourness the idea gives me that this is the most beneficial choice for both our family and the realm. "You will be able to defend yourself before I leave." Her voice commands as I climb the stairs behind her. I let out a loud laugh, making my aching skin tighten over dark bruises. I frown at my long skirts in thought. She had wanted me in breeches, but I wouldn't be in them if a fight were to occur, so I refused. Maybe I could make them easier to move in though. My mind wonders to a simple task pushing thoughts of everything else to the back of my mind.

Jon's POV

"You act as if I know any more than you." Ned says tightly to his wife when Rob and I enter the solar after being requested by Sansa at dinner.

"Boys." Catelyn says with a smile. My brows furrow in confusion for a moment. Although she hasn't made a step to address my lineage the Lady of Winterfell has been kinder. The kind glances and absence of harsh words has been startling but welcome.

The week itself has been stressful for not only the family but the entire castle. The girls have stirred many whispers and not all of them have been kind. Rob and I have flung many people into walls the past few days. We were all aware something would be addressed on this night, but Sansa and Arya have been staying to themselves the past few days.

Warm smiles are always what greets me when I look upon them, but they scurry away as if scared. My mind wonders to the aunt Sansa spoke of but I can't find the courage to approach her about the subject. What's more troubling is the way the rest of the family keeps their distance from the girls... woman? Their mother has been with Bran and Rickon since she found that there would be no more tutelage for her daughters. A soft knock sounds before Sansa pokes her head through the door. The room become charged the moment she steps through it.

"Arya?" Ed asks quietly. Questioning her absence. Sansa takes a deep breath, shaking her head slightly before lifting her skirts and lowing herself to the ground. With bated breath, I watch her as my eyes roam to a bruise poking from the top of her bodice.

"Sansa?" Her mother questions quietly. Sansa's head drops forward making Robb step forward before he thinks better of it and steps back to my side.

"I ask for your forgiveness. For me, for Arya. Understand we never meant to terrorize you with words, with history you shouldn't have to know. With history that isn't truly yours yet. Arya and I have just recently been reunited, both of us struggling, found comfort in each other's wellbeing. She believed me safe once I escaped Kings Landing. When she heard otherwise ... I believe she still carries guilt for not coming to my aide sooner. A guilt that was no ones to carry. We readied for battle in my rooms the day we were returned here it was the first time she witnessed my ..." My heart thunders at her downcast head. The way she struggles for words making my fist clench. _How could the gods guilt them so? How could we_? "My ruin. Know that her lashing out was still the grief, fresh and new when she spoke those words. She will speak them no more; I will speak them no more. Unless necessary, unless asked, we will strive to be kinder to you. The darkness doesn't have to invade this new life. We want only for your happiness and hope you can forgive us for the pain we have brought you." She breaths heavily her head still hung low. _Sansa._ My mind whispers painfully watching her hair curtain her face from us. My foot shifting to approach her before I give it consent but her mother darts around the desk falling to the floor in front of her unceremoniously.

"Look at me Sansa." Catelyn's voice heavy as she grabs at her daughters' hands. Robb shifts on his feet bumping into my slightly. I look to his face and find his eyes pinched shut in pain. Sansa seems to lift her head, words stuck in her throat.

"There is nothing to forgive. I should be asking your forgiveness. As a mother I have acted scorned by time itself. That was unfair to you, to your sister. We will do better." Sansa seems uncertain of the words being spoken to her, but she nods softly.

"Sister." Robb's voice is tight, anger heavy in his tone. Sansa casts worried eyes our way imploring her brother to speak with a look.

"You are not ruined. No matter what occurred, you are not." The words are pained, grinding out of Robb harshly, making my throat constrict at the tears that pool in her eyes before she sniffs them away.

"Of course, not brother, I am Sansa Stark of Winterfell." The words slip from her heavily as if they were armor themselves. Protecting her from the world with her piercing gaze.

"Did he suffer?" My breath catches. I have wondered since the name Ramsey was uttered if the human suffered. Sansa watches her brother as the words sink in and she seems to realize his question. She half smiles at the window rising to her feet with her mother's hand still grasped in hers. She takes time pulling her mother from the floor. _So, caring of the people around her. So different from the one I knew._

"Greatly." Her eyes find mine for a moment. Something passing them I do not understand before she looks away from me. _Was I there Sansa? _Robbs head nods tightly as Sansa releases her mother and takes a step towards the door.

"Now if you will excuse me, little wolf likes to wake me before the moon leaves the sky." She bids to her father quietly. Ned has remained silent, his hands grasped in front of his mouth for the entire encounter.

"Sleep well Sansa." Ned calls after her. Her steps slightly limping as she leaves the room. Robb has yet to move from the corner of my eye I watch his jaw lock and unlock.

"They feel so estranged from us that they blame themselves." Robb says tightly.

"We will do better. They will not feel alone again." Catelyn responds turning to look at Robb before her eyes lock on mine, I breath deep once more when she approaches with heavy steps. My heart beats rapidly as her hands rest upon my shoulders. I tense as she hugs me to her but return it stiffly, uncertain of the actions. My eyes finding my uncles disbelieving ones.

"Sansa lived a troubled life, but her eyes are soft when she looks to you. It may not be in your memories, but you were at their side in the end. If you were there for my children when I couldn't have been makes you a far better man than I have let my foolish heart believe you to be. I can't change my past actions, but I will strive as they do now to do better by them and by you." She speaks softly staring at me with more kindness than I have seen her use on anyone but her own children.

"I can't ... I didn't do anything." I say confused. _"When hope is taken from me you appear Jon."_ Knowing somewhere that the soft words left a gaping hole at the way she calls me Jon, but not her Jon. _Who was Sansa's Jon? Who will I become?_

"That is also true. I have been terrible to a boy for nothing. Forgive me Jon." She says again, misunderstanding my meaning but her voice is firm, tone pushing all thought of continuing the conversation from me. I smile softly as she steps away from me to embrace Robb. Ned catches my eye from across the room. He smiles faintly his eyes still tight.

"It's troubling to see her bruised though, I must admit it hurts to see her that way." Catelyn says to her husband as if he would find a way to end the training. Robb scoffs shaking his head.

"She will get better, they will fade." Ned says more for himself than anyone else's benefit. I clear my throat bidding my own good night before I walk from the room. My feet carry me to their door without consent. I stare at it listening to the quiet of the castle before I hear Robb approach from behind. He doesn't waver as his hand reaches around me and knocks gently.

"Don't freeze your arses out there all night." Arya's voice carries through the door making us chuckle. Pushing it open we find Arya sprawled across the bed and Sansa seated in her window with needle and thread in hand as she makes something. She looks up, another half-smile leaving her before she turns back to her task.

"Sansa had spare bed rolls placed in here after the first night." Arya says pointing to the far corner making me frown. Had they wanted our presence as much as I wanted theirs. No matter how much confusion and pain lingers with their words I long to know more of them. To gain knowledge from their knowledge, to stop the sad way their eyes turn when lost in thought.

"Always expected us to return sister?" Robb says dragging the small bag beds from the corner to the hearth.

"It is my job to care for my people, especially my pack." She answers distractedly as she fluffs a skirt of sorts to look at it closer. Arya leans up to gaze at her sister.

"I am telling you just wear the breeches Sansa." Arya huffs at her sister looking our way in disbelief, as if we would help her in the argument.

"When you said you needed out of the dress, did I not sew you clothes before I sewed mine? I want skirts just as you want the breeches sister. I may be more liberated to your way of life, but I am still me." She answers folding her clothe to make changes as I sit upon the bed as Robb stretches upon his lazily.

"Fine. Don't grumble when I break your leg." Arya huffs making Sansa throw a spare bolt of thread at her. I find myself smiling as Robb chuckles.

"So, loving you are sister." Sansa replies humor lacing her words.

"How is training?" I ask bringing both of their eyes to me. Sansa sighs heavily as Arya laughs.

"She needs more time. I have faith she will be good. Not me but good." Arya smirks at Sansas dramatic sigh at her words.

"Sansa?" Robb asks staring into the flames, clearly inquiring about a heavier topic.

"Brother?" She responds without looking from her task, her hair shielding her once more. _What's written upon your face Sansa?_

"How greatly?" Robb looks to her as her eyes raise to his. A pained expression flittering across her pale face before looking back at her work.

"Sansa?" Arya asks softly. Sansa nods without looking from her making my stomach drop. Relieved Robb asked but feeling dread at her reaction to the words.

"Tormund said Jon nearly beat him to death." My brow raises at the words. "He had these hounds he would starve before he let them eat his enemies. Sansa fed the cunt to his own dogs." Arya declares as she comes to rest upon the floor in front of us. My throat bobs looking to the woman in the window whose shoulders tighten with every word. "While he was still alive." Arya smiles devilishly as she leans forward clearly delighted with her sister's actions. Arya yearns for vengeance even now. _So much darkness sister. _I think looking at her dark eyes as Robb nods at the information. I feel a moment of pleasure knowing I had a hand in this man's demise. _Is that why you look to me Sansa?_

"I never thought I would live to hear you say cunt." I utter after the silence becomes overbearing making us all break into laughter. Sansa looks up with a grateful smile.

"Yes, I learned more than swords on the road. Although some of the free folk had the most…. Inventive insults I have ever heard." Arya says like a diplomat at not the wild woman she is. Sansa laughs out right.

"I miss the way Tormund longed after Brienne." Sansa laughs so hard it causes tears to flow and her breath to gasp. "He was such a fierce man, but he would become such a lovesick fool in her presence." The sight of them smiling more uplifting than anything else I have witnessed this day. Robb smiles at them both.

"Aye, she fucking hated it though." Arya barks making Sansa laugh harder.

"Reminded me so of The Bear and the maiden Fair." Sansa replied wistfully turning back to her work. Arya returned to the bed and we fell into a light slumber as Sansa voice carried across the room. My heart softening to the gentle tones.

"_From there, to here, From here. To there!_

_All black and brown and covered in hair._

_He smelled that girl on the summer air_

_The bear! The Bear!_

_The maiden fair._

_Oh, I'm a maid, and I'm pure and fair._

_I'll never dance with a hairy bear!_

_I called a knight, but you're a bear!_

_All black and brown and covered in hair." _She sings it slower than you would normally hear the tune but her soothing voice is better than any I have ever heard. Arya chuckles sleepily from the bed.

"Brienne would cut you down herself if she heard you call her the maiden fair." She yawns the words out as Sansa hums in agreement. I find myself drifting easily to sleep when her humming starts back up. Casting one last glance at the window and her small frame I roll with my back to them to give into the night.

My brows furrow as I hear a muffled sob. My eyes open to the dim room wondering where I have fallen asleep. A whimper lets out once more it comes flooding back to me. I turn finding Arya pushing Robb from a whimpering Sansa. My eyes glance over them as Sansa seems to struggle in her sleep.

"It will be worse if you wake her." I hear Arya utter placatingly. "It's best she wakes on her own. You may return to your chambers, I have her." Her voice is soft as Robb shakes his head wearily. I rise to stand beside them watching her twist under the furs.

"Does this happen often?" I find myself saying watching her face contort in anger.

"Not to my knowledge." Arya answers trying to push us farther from the bed. I walk backwards slowly. Robb seems less agreeing and gives his sister a tired glance.

"How much knowledge do you have then? How many times have you tried to wake her?" Robbs voice raising slightly. Sansa shoots up gasping for air. My hands shake as she rears back from us out of the bed onto the floor in a heap, still struggling for breath. Her wild eyes skittering around the room before they take us in. When her eyes lock onto mine in fear making me breath out harshly. I find myself moving forward as she propels herself off the floor towards me. I fall back a step as she slams into me. My heart thundering in my chest as hers does. _What tormented you Sansa? _

Her body shakes in my arms and I rub her back soothing her the only way I know how. My eyes have been closed but they open as she buries her face further into my neck. Her tears wetting my skin as her breathing slows against my chest. I look to find Arya tucked under Robbs shoulder both watching us closely. Mirroring worry upon both of their faces. After a few minutes of calming breaths, she chuckles into my neck brokenly. _Sansa. _What a world you must have come from. She releases the tight hold on my back as I lower her feet back to the ground slowly. Her eyes lock onto mine as she pushes the tears from her face quickly.

"I am sorry. The was rather inappropriate of me." She whispers making my stomach twist. I reach forward to pull her into a hug once more. She stiffens before a sigh escapes her making as she settles against me softly.

"Your welcome to any comfort I can give you." I grind out of my tight throat looking to Robb as he nods his head slowly. He comes forward and rests a hand on her shoulder in support. She looks up at him still within my embrace and gives him a small smile.

"Well now that we are awake sister. Want to get an early start?" Arya calls from across the room as she gathers things.

"Seven Hells Arya. It's the middle of the night." Robb says with a frown. Sansa drops her head onto my shoulder with a thud a chuckle escaping her.

"There will be no more sleep. I will come sister. I am sorry to have woken you, your welcome to the bed but I need a moment to dress." Sansa says pulling from us both, a part of me missing the way her frame fought off the cold of the night.

"I will return to my chambers sister. If you have need of anything." Robb says quietly. I look to the pair wondering if I will find my own sleep again this night. Whispering a good luck, I follow Robb out of the room. As he returns to sleep, I climb the castle halls and watch as Arya and Sansa disappear into the woods a few moments later. Ears straining to catch the muffled laughter as Arya dashes forward, excitement evident in her movements. I find myself wondering once more what kind of man I was. Or will be in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Sansa's POV

Somehow before the sun took the sky I had finally, finally efficiently pushed back my sister's onslaught. I smile as she gapes from across the small creek.

"YES!" She yells bounding across the river to slap my shoulder as I gulp for air. My body aches terribly but that one look from my sister makes it all worth it. Even if I never had need to fight. I can't hear over my heavy breathing, but Arya stands a little taller beside me making me turn to look through the shadows of the wood. Just as I get my breathing under control Jon appears through the darkness. Robb trailing behind him with a bag on his shoulder.

"Come to see me fall on my face?" I joke tiredly.

"Please sister. We only come to bring food and water. The day grows late, and you have yet to feed yourselves." Robb grumbles making me frown.

"Thank you, brother. Jon." I say giving them both a small smile. Attempting to push the hair that has come free from my face. I step to the stream to splash water over my face.

"Aye. It's appreciated." Arya replies digging into the bag without a care. She passes me the water before a slice of bread is shoved into my face. I consume it gleefully only lifting my eyes to our visitors once it is gone. Robb's eyes follow our small movements as Jon rests upon a log. The conversation from yesterday coming to mind.

"Would you wish to know of your aunt?" I ask watching the way Robb runs his hands through his hair and Jon stays motionless staring at me.

"Her name is Deanery's. She ... she will bring back dragons. She will be known as the mother of dragons." I say watching Jon's eyes widen as Robb sits beside him heavily.

"They were amazing. Huge fire breathing beasts." Arya says resting on a rock by the stream. My body protests as I lower myself to the ground to lean against a tree.

"Was she, was she mad like her father? Like mine?" Jon whispers after some time making us both frown with a hastily cast look to one another.

"Jon? Why do you think your father was mad?" I ask quietly watching the way the color leaves his face and I realize what he does not know. "Oh, Jon. No. Your father was a brave man. He loved Lyanna. There is proof in the citadel. He annulled his marriage to his first wife and married Lyanna. She wasn't kidnapped she ran with him. You were born from love." I quietly explain as his brows knit together, and Robb shoves himself off the tree.

"What was the bloody war about then?" Robb demands confused.

"A scorned man not getting what he wants. Father hides it because he knows Jon's life will be lost, even now your aunt lives across the narrow sea with a price upon her head." I reply bringing Jon's face back to me. My breath quickens as he gazes at me, confusion written upon his face.

"Is she mad?" He repeats making me swallow hard. Wondering how much I should reveal to him. I look to Arya how gives me a slight shrug.

"Just answer." He demands quietly pulling my focus back to him. _There's the impatience I come to know._

"I know I feared her; her hand feared her. She had burned people with dragon fire when she didn't get her way. She came to our aide but at a great price. That didn't matter in the end anyway." I reply quickly watching the way his brow tightens more. My words have brought him no clarity.

"She lives in fear, wondering through the world as if she is the last of her name. I... I would think knowing she wasn't so alone would change the path she walks. Perhaps knowing that you exist will ease the fear that drives her to some of the actions that have yet to happen." I whisper watching his brows shoot higher in understanding.

"She has goodness in her. Her hand wouldn't have followed if she didn't. She did do great things but that fear... fear is a heavy burden that brings out the best or the worst in anyone." I say more diplomatically. "Of course, that all remains up to you if you ever want to meet her." I say as he stands to pace. _What has you pacing Jon?_

"But if she is across the narrow sea how would he get to her?" Robb asks with a sigh. I look to Arya and she smiles indulgently at him.

"As if father would let you go." Robb scoffs making us both stiffen.

"I will do as I please." Arya bites back making Robb's head drop. My eyes find Jon once more as he paces a path in the dirt. His eyes are boring into mine in a way they haven't before. My breath catches until he turns to walk the other direction and my gaze falls to the dirt I sit upon.

"Nothing needs to be decided today Jon." I speak his name with affection that halts his movements. "Truthfully I would like to see what becomes of Jon Arryn before the two of you would leave. Come what may though if you wish to meet her Arya is very capable and willing to getting you there." We fall into silence as Jon sets a steady pace back and forth.

"What worries you?" Robb asks sitting beside Arya on her rock.

"What was the price?" I sigh releasing my hair from its braid, running my fingers through it nervously.

"The North." I mumble. Worrying about the details I have left out. _You laid with your aunt Jon. For some reason it always stung. As much as the kneeling did. _When I look up his eyes are blazing at me from a few paces away. Pushing forward onto my knees I look at him intently. Trying to read his thoughts. Giving him a half smile I reach forward and grasp his hand.

"I can't judge her fairly. I believe there is something good in her. If you wish to know her then take a step Jon. That's all it is. I trip to say hello. Then back home to the bitter wind and snow." I attempt to humor him releasing his hand. He nods after a few moments then turns to leave us in the woods without a word.

"Do you think I said the right thing?" I ask quietly after he is no longer within view.

"I have no way of knowing." Robb replies dryly making me laugh. Arya scoffs pushing Robb to the ground.

"That's far better than I would have said." Arya remarks gathering our things. I sigh as the wind drifts through the trees making my eyes drift shut. I smile as I follow my siblings through the trees.

_A few Weeks later_.

"Father requests you Sansa! Arya!" Bran calls from the courtyard as we cross towards our room. _Our room, we share now. Haven't slept apart since we were pushed through time_. Something I find rather comforting.

"Aye, we hear you brother." Arya calls as we turn to change direction. We just finished bathing from our practice. My face breaks into a smile once more as I recall finally besting Arya.

"_Don't get used to it." _Arya had been proud though. I felt it in by heart as she stared me down. Mother joins us in the walk to the solar, grasping our shoulders with a sigh.

"Do you know what is happening?" I ask her quietly. Hoping for news of Jon Arryn.

"A few things I believe dear. I know one was a raven, the other a man from the north." My breath catches as my mind drift to the deserter.

"The Nights watch." Arya says looking to me with a raised brow. I nod thinking of the time that has passed.

"You know this man?" Mother ask pushing us towards the solar. I shake my head lightly.

"I only know of him." I whisper, wondering if there is a way to spare this man. _Maybe he could help us? _Some nights I find myself at the Weirwood hoping to feel Bran. Wishing for further guidance from my brother. I feel fear simmer beneath my skin so strong sometimes it's hard to rest. _What if we already made the wrong choice_?

Mother pulls the door closed as we enter. I smile at Robb and Jon. Arya drops onto a table heavily startling mother with her actions. I raise a brow at her in question. She shrugs, her demeanor shifting slightly. I see it there, the worry, no doubt the same as mine. I pull a chair to her table and sit beside her, leaning slightly into the table if she wishes for contact, I will be here.

"Jon lives. Your aunt and Petyr Baelish have been given a swift trail in Kings Landing." I don't realize I am crying until Arya grabs my shoulder. I feel foolish and push the tears from my face with a laugh. _I won't have to gaze at that man again._

"Sorry. Sorry. Continue." I wave off my mother's worry. The relief is staggering. Overwhelming. I grab Arya's hand despite her grumble and place it between mine.

"The King is coming, for a visit and sends his thanks for our diligence and loyalty to the crown." Relief gone. Not this? I hadn't considered them coming if we halted Jon's death. Arya pulls free to pace the wall farthest from us. Father watches us both for a moment before continuing. "We have a few weeks before they arrive." I nod my hands locking together as silence fills the room.

"This is the outcome we wanted. Why do you look so concerned?" Father asks after setting the parchment aside. I look to Arya to find her staring at me. _What should we do?_ My heart thunders at the memories of the past.

"Well. Time to hide you sister." Arya declares in distaste.

"Me. Hide Bran. Better yet, take him to the Blackfish for the duration of their stay." I say tiredly.

"I take it more occurs than the king asking for my service as hand." Father asks making me nod.

"What I am about to tell you will be shocking, probably not as much once you think on the King's children." I say looking to Arya once more.

"The heirs to the throne are not Roberts. They are the king slayers. The queen and her brother will... partake in certain frivolity while in our home." I hesitate over the words at my mother's gasp. "Bran stumbled upon them and was pushed by Jaime Lannister out the top of the tower. He was in coma long after I was gone and never gained functions of his legs." I push the words out over a sour stomach

"But they are siblings?" Mother says her voice still confused. My eyes find fathers to see the utter disbelief there.

"We protect Bran. We keep him from that tower and hope their visit is over quickly." I say attempting to inject as much confidence into my voice. It falls flat though, as Jon drops into a chair with a heavy sigh.

"What of you sister? Why should we hide you?" Robb asks walking towards me. I feel an ease settle over me. My brother has become a comfort to me in the past weeks. Something I truly appreciate.

"That fucker Joffrey will set his sights on Sansa. He will want her hand. We could just kill him now." Arya huffs out disgusted as she looks to the cieling calculating they ways to ill the prince. Father only looks slightly shocked at the words.

"He wants the fawning girl I once was. I no longer sing songs of love and long for knights with golden hair. I no longer possess the things he desires." I say even as the words feel like acid in my mouth._ He wanted you even when you were hateful to him. _I shudder thinking of my wedding night to Tyrion.

"How do you know that will work?" Robb asks sitting on the table Arya had occupied.

"I don't." I reply softly.

"A proposal of this sort couldn't be turned away easily." Mother says resting in a chair beside father. He stares at me with tight eyes.

Jon's POV

I feel wrung dry from the emotions that have been swirling within me since Sansa and Arya were returned to us. Even as the idea of my brother being crippled, and Sansa being married off to a prince with no honor I find myself shutting down. I wonder over all the things I have learned. Over the life I lived, over the woman who seem anchored into darkness one moment and pushing it back with soft smiles and laughter the next. My heart hurts as I look upon them, when I think of giving my home to a dragon. I stand to my feet halting the conversation around me.

"I am sorry. I need to excuse myself." I blurt walking from the room. Not caring for the rain that falls as I walk into the woods the girls seem to have claimed as their refuge. I walk into it hoping to soak some of the comfort they seem to find in the space. I hear the grunt of Robb behind me as he slips in the rain.

"You didn't have to follow me brother." I call resting against a tree.

"I was kicked out anyway. Seems the girls have somethings even we aren't allowed to hear." Robb grumbles making me frown at him as I raise a hand to catch the sword, he tosses at me.

"I find myself stressed brother. Perhaps you could help me with that." Robb asks with a defiant brow making me huff. I can't fight the way my energy rises with the thought. Grumbling under my breath I walk into the path raising my sword.

"Of course, I would have preferred no rain, but this will do." Robb jokes striking at me easily. I think over the words being spoken before I left as I twist away from Robb.

"I find myself grateful of my bastard status for once." I comment thinking of Sansa and the problems that are ahead.

"Arya said she would help her fake her death before she would marry again." Robb chortles over the words making me laugh. "Mother was exasperated." He continues blocking my swing.

"Arya is good at that." I comment with a smile. _My arrogant at times sister._

"I will help her if needed. I would rather the world believe she demented or barren before she would marry again." Robb whispers striking me hard with a frown at the thought. _"My sisters second husband was a monster among monsters."_

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that. Although we could always hide her away in the country. I get the feeling the woman that returned to us has no need for frivolous things." I say thinking over the easy way she lay in the dirt without a care.

"True. What of you Jon?" Robb asks stepping back as the rain gets heavier. We both turn towards the castle walking at a leisurely pace despite the deluge.

"I am ashamed to say that I am just overwhelmed Robb. It's been troubling. Some parts amazing some parts troubling." I whisper as the castle comes into view.

"Aye, I can't argue that brother. One moment I find myself filled with rage then the next I can't stop laughing. It's all a bit shocking." Robb comments as we enter the halls from the rain.

"It will pass. I just don't know if I should be cutting someone's head off or rolling in the hills." I joke making Robb laugh. I sigh pushing my wet hair from my face.

Sansa's POV

As Robb pulls the door closed Arya sits in a chair for the first time since we began meeting in here.

"We have a delicate situation that needs to be addressed." I say looking to Father and Mother hoping they will have the answers.

"That's what we are all here for dear. To do this together." Mother says as Father nods encouragingly beside her. I look to Arya with a sigh. We both new Theon was becoming agitated with the changes surrounding us, especially Robb and Jon.

"Theon betrayed our house after father's death. We need to... release him to return home or bring him closer to the family. We need to further his ties to us or cut him free." I say watching. Fathers face fall.

"I treat him as a child of the castle. He has never been a prisoner here." He says dejected by the information.

"Aye. But being kept from your family can drive you to do things." Arya responds grasping a book from fathers' desk and flopping back into a chair.

"I just couldn't imagine him doing such a thing." Mother responds sadly making me frown.

"Maybe since we have stopped father's death things won't be the same. But the fear remains, even if he helped me flee, even if he returned to fight the dead at my side, he still committed crimes against our house that need to be considered." I ramble the conflicted feelings I have for Theon Greyjoy obvious to the room.

"What did he do?" Father asks with a sigh.

"His betrayal led to Mother and Robb's death. To the fall of Winterfell with the help of a few other northern houses." The words hurt as if it betrays the memory of the man that fought beside us.

"Well that is troubling." Mother says tapping the desk absentmindedly.

"The political claimant was different. I was bound to Kings landing with no word from the north. I have no idea what was transpiring here beyond that Robb was successful in some battles." I say tightly as if the whip will come down any moment. _Some things are hard to shake_.

"What would you have us do?" Father asks with a sigh making me frown.

"She would ask mercy. Even if she can't bring herself to say it. Send him home Father. Show him the kindness we weren't given." Arya says startling me with her kind words. Father mulls it over slowly with his eyes moving between us.

"He helped you after he killed Robb and your Mother." He asks making me nod.

"Ramsey was ... not kind to anyone even the man who helped him become warden of the north. I was caught in my attempt to flee. I chose death instead of returning to my rooms." I swallow harshly. "He threw my executioner from the wall. We leapt from the battlement together. He ... he tried to make amends for his actions." I reply softly the image of a grown Theon falling beside me forcing my eyes closed.

"He chose house Stark in the end. And maybe he would now without the mistakes, but we don't know that." Arya says tossing the book back in the desk with a frown. She looks to me with a frown.

"The idea is to save some people from their own fears. I believe that is the right course for the man that held the dead back beside me." Arya says with a small amount of affection. I don't doubt it's for me, while she seeks mercy for Theon, I understand she does so for my heart. My heart thrums softly in sadness. I have shared meals with the younger Theon, but I haven't attempted to grow closer to the boy as I have my siblings and Jon.

"We will send him home. With the knowledge that he is always welcome within our home. It's been long enough that Robert won't need to be informed." Father says pulling some parchment free as we rise in our seats.

I turn to leave but Arya's voice halts my movements. "Deanery's Targaryen will bring dragons back. We have plans to save her from herself. For Jon, for the strength she can bring in the fight." She says as if it is good conversation to start making my hand slap against my face harshly. Mother gasps as I turn to look upon our parents stunned faces. _Subtle sister_.

"Yes. Um... might you ... want to discuss treason on a later date?" I whisper making Mother break into laughter as father frowns at us.

"Yes." The clipped reply form him has me yanking Arya from the room quickly with a huff.

"Arya." I sigh her name in exasperation despite the smile spreading over my face as I think on mother's mirth.

"Okay. I think we have established I am not good at starting these conversations." Arya jokes beside me making me laugh.

"You did a wonderful job during the previous discussion. I'm proud of you." I say watching the rain fall on our home.

"Oh, shut it." She huffs making me smirk. We walk quietly to our room having forgotten about the deserter entirely.

Jon's POV

Sansa gapes at her father's quiet words in disbelief as Robb digs into his dinner beside me.

"You mean you sent him back to the wall yesterday?" Her voice soft as if she doesn't properly understand the words.

"I couldn't bring myself to kill the man knowing it's all true. What would you have me do?" Ned asks in disbelief.

"No that's fine." Her voice whispers as she frowns at the table before pushing her chair back abruptly.

"Arya." Sansa commands halting all movements at the head table.

"Nymeria." The name makes me frown as Arya gasps slamming to her feet as they flee the hall. The noise dies off at the abrupt exit. Robb stands and I make to follow before Lady Catelyn clears her throat stalling our movements.

"We have enough whispers dears. Take your seats. I'm positive if they needed us, they would have asked." She says pushing her food around with a smile that doesn't reach her eyes.

Robb sits heavily into the chair. I eat my food slowly, painfully slow. _Who is Nymeria?_

"I have a feeling we are in for another surprise." Robb whispers making me nod. Ned catches our eyes having heard the words sighing heavily as he pushes food into his mouth quickly. He winks at me making me chuckle as I follow suit.

"Oh, seriously Ned." Catelyn Jones as Robb chokes on his food attempting to suppress a laugh.

"What?" He sprays food causing our brothers to laugh from their mother's side. Catelyn frowns pushing her plate away in disgust.

"Just go." Ned kisses her cheek softly before we follow him form the hall quickly. Walking briskly to the girl's room we find it empty.

"Well I wonder where they made off too?" Robb says looking down the halls.

"The Weirwood?" I say looking at the bed rolls that have been our main sleeping space in the weeks that passed.

"I am positive we don't have anyone in this castle named Nymeria." Ned says walking away. We climb the battlement behind him looking into the darkness that surrounds the castle. Ned leans over to look at the ground with a frown.

"What is it?" I ask stretching as to look.

"Sansa jumped from here for freedom." The words hang heavily in the air. "Theon is being released to his family." He says tightly standing to his full height and walking away as if the sight burned him. _That's a long fall._

"What? Why?" Robb asks trotting to catch up to Neds long strides.

"With everything we have happening I believe he deserves to be with his family." Father says descending the stairs to approach the back of the castle. I frown thinking of the boy who never cared for me. Although I have grown used to his sour attitude.

"My Lord." A stable hand calls as we pass.

"Yes?" Ned stalls to look upon the boy.

"Your daughters took a few horses a while ago." The hand says clearly terrified of Ned's reaction. I frown looking into the darkness. _Will you always put yourselves into danger? _My fists tighten as Ned laughs without an ounce of humor in the sound.

"See to your dinner. We will wait for them." Ned dismisses the boy with a pat on the shoulder. I frown as he sits upon the hay stacked by the door.

"Shouldn't we follow?" Robb asks pacing the door.

"Trust them." Ned says with exhaustion. The day has been busy with the announcement of the Kings visit.

"Yes. It doesn't mean I don't have worry Father." Robb huffs sitting by the door as I lean down beside him.

"I am tearing at the seams with worry Robb. Never doubt that. But I trust them. Even if I only know a fraction of who they truly are, I know their hearts. I know their paths always point back to us." Ned responds softly watching us.

Sansa's POV

"Damnit. Where are they. How many deer carcasses can there be blocking the path?" I grumble as we stumble through the darkness.

"A torch would have been beneficial." Arya calls dryly form the dark ahead of me.

"I hope we aren't too late." I say softly making her growl.

"We aren't. They wouldn't die in a day." She huffs making me frown.

"Something could have eaten them Arya." I despair causing her to shush me. I walk as quietly as possible before Arya laughs dashing further into the darkness.

"Here they are!" She calls as I follow the sound of her laughter. My eyes adjust the closer I get with a large smile.

"Okay, wolves. Time to go home." Arya says her voice full of happiness. "Here Sansa. I'll hand them up to you." She hands me one pup as my hands fumble to grasp it. I sit it at my feet as we make quick work of collecting them.

"We really should have grabbed Robb or Jon to assist us." I say wrangling the pups under my feet.

"Yes. Well we will have to make do." Arya says dipping to line three pups up before shoving her arms under them, raising them to her chest with a huff. I mimic her actions laughing softly as the lick at my face.

"Now behave." I say as Arya trips nearly dropping her load in the dark.

"How in the fuck will we get them onto a horse." She grumbles making me laugh. I attempt to quell the sound when her shadow halts. I know she is glaring at me, but I can't truly see to tell.

"I can gather most of them into my skirts once I am on the horse." I say attempting to avoid the puppy licks.

"That will have to work." She says happily. I hear the horses ahead making me smile.

"Okay. I'll climb up and you hand them to me." I say setting my pups down still wondering which ones I carried. _Damn the dark_. The only ones I was certain of were Shaggy Dog and Ghost. Their coats to distinctive to dispute.

"Alright Shaggy here you go." Arya speaks with more kindness to the pup then she does most humans she interacts with making me smirk. I pull my skirt up into my arms leaving more of me bare then I care to. They are tired I think as Shaggy immediately settles into the warmth of my skirt. Another is placed beside it making me happy I didn't waste time for a saddle as I think of the lost space as I scoot back on the horse to make more room. Four are struggling to sit still as Arya hands me another.

"You might have to carry one or two for the ride." I say my legs grasping the horse as I straighten to grab the other pup. Arya grunts climbing her horse quickly and holding out her hands. I hand her one squirming pup before I attempt to settle the lot on my legs. Pulling my skirt edges together they seem to settle, plopping down tired. I laugh softly as warmth blooms in my chest.

"Let's get them home sister. They are cold." Arya says her horse taking off at a brisk trot. Mine taking off to follow her without a command. The ride seems shorter with my cargo constantly shifting their weight.

The castle torches come into view making me smile as my legs ache from holding the weight and keeping myself on the horse. Father stands with Robb and Jon at the stable entrance when we arrive. Arya holds who I now recognize as Greywind up for them to see. Fathers face breaking into a smile.

"Is that a dire wolf?" He asks making Arya nod vigorously. As Robb trots to her horse amazed Jon not far behind him. Fathers eyes find me his smile falling at the way I am teetering on the horse.

"We have a litter." I say letting one side of the skirt fall for their eyes to see my cargo. Father and Jon dash to my side as the pups cry from the cold hitting them once more.

"They were ours before?" Father asks pulling one from my lap. I nod handing Ghost to Jon with delicate hands.

"One for each of the Stark children. We were late. I worried they would be gone." I say as a way of apology for the way we left. Father pats my leg pulling the puppies from my lap and placing them on the ground before helping me off. My legs stagger slightly, numb, making me chuckle as he frowns at me.

"We were so worried we took off without a torch or well additional hands." I joke as a fuzzy body rubs my leg making my eyes look down. Happiness swells as tears fill my eyes at the sight of her.

"Oh lady. How I have missed you." I drop down to scoop her up. Ignorant of the way everyone watches me fawn over the pup.

"So, which was mine. Just a tell me now." Robb says pulling my eyes to where he and Jon sit with multiple pups around them.

"The one on your left." I say as Arya approaches scooping up Nymeria to land beside me in the hay. I look to Jon as he pets them all still amazed. I watch as he picks Ghost up with gentle hands hiding a smile in Lady's coat.

"Yep. You picked right brother." Arya calls making me laugh softly.

"You will be training them." Father says sternly despite the smile lining his face.

"Feeding them and caring for them is our responsibility." Arya and I say at the same time looking to each other in mirth. "If they die you will bury them yourselves." We Finnish together still smiling at one another.

Robb chortles at us as father huffs grabbing Summer and Shaggy form the ground. "I'll assume these two belong to Bran and Rickon. You'll be keeping them with you tonight since they have retired already." Father starts to walk off leaving no room for objections as I raise to follow him.

"Seriously, all the shit you tell us you couldn't have brought this up." Robb jokes as we follow father making me smile.

"What's his name?" Robb asks excitedly.

"You tell me." I answer making him huff.

"Greywind." Arya calls from the back making Robb chuckle as he holds the wolf in front of him to look at him better.

"Ghost." She continues as we approach our room. Jon chuckles quietly.

"Seems fitting." He says making me think of the beast Ghost would become. Giant and fluffy and terribly warm on the cold nights at Castle Black.

"Now stay in the castle please." Father says setting the wolves on the ground and leaving after pulling the door closed. I sit Lady down pulling the empty wash basin to poor water into it. The pups scramble over to get a drink making me smile.

"I'm totally sleeping on the floor with her." Arya says as the boys leave to change into night clothes as we do the same. I make a note to get a screen with the shared room that is currently happening.

"Let's drag the mat to the floor." I say merrily. She helps me heave it to the ground as we push the frame aside and pull it closer to the boy's mats and the fire.

"Couldn't resist the pups?" Jon asks as he enters the room pulling Ghost into his lap as he lays on his mat by our head. I shake my head as Shaggy settles under my blanket by my legs. Lady follows him under as I hold the blanket up. Jon's chuckles making me turn my head to look at Ghost curling by his neck.

"Room arrangements." Robb comments as he drops onto his bed.

"Good night." Arya yawns beside me shifting Nymeria to lay between us. I smile at her as she pulls the wolf closer. Greywind and Summer tumble around beside my mat making me chuckle. Robb is snoring moments after laying down making Jon laugh softly.

I lift my blanket to gaze at Lady again. She stretches lazily beside me making me sigh contently. Lowering the blanket, I reach my hands out to smooth Greywinds fur. Hoping to settle the rambunctious creatures.

"It's weird how connected I feel with him already." Jon's voice pulls my gaze back to see Ghost has climbed onto his chest to sleep.

"Ghost was always at your side. Unless he found himself in my room when I was having a bad night." I respond thinking of the nights he would whine at my door. "I believed his owner sent him my way but would never admit to such a thing." I whisper watching Jon gaze at me softly. It's strange to miss a man when I am looking at him. It's terribly unfair but sometimes it's hard not to compare this Jon to the one I fought with constantly. The one that knew when I needed a warm hand to hold or space to hide away from everyone.

"Sansa?" His voice pulls me to look at him once more. I watch him stroke Ghosts head softly until his eyes find mine once more. Something undefinable pooling in their depth that makes my heart a strange form of melancholy.

"I am happy you are both are here." Jon says as Greywind climbs up into his side making a large smile spread across his face. In this moment I release the Jon I hold onto. The one that fought and lost. The one that matched my darkness with his own. The one before me has yet to know true darkness. Has yet to lose and he never will if I have my way.

"I am too Jon." I pull Summer onto my bed, drifting to sleep with a silent farewell to the man that taught me to trust again, that showed me warmth when all my heart knew was ice.


	4. Chapter 4

Sansa's POV

_They will leave soon. They will leave soon_. I chant as they ride into the courtyard. Father decided it would be best if Arya and I stood behind his sons. Mother had objected that it would be improper to greet them in such a way. Which resulted in an argument we weren't privy to but ended with Jon standing beside Robb with us behind them.

My smile melts from my face when they enter. My breathing becomes harsh when Joffrey smirks at us. Arya is deathly still beside me. I took great care in making my dress for this event. All Stark colors a bodice more armor than beauty with its sharp lines. No one would mistake my place in this home.

"Deranged cunt." Arya whispers making me choke on air. I drop my head behind Robb further to hide the blush on my cheeks as I grasp Arya's hand. Jon turns slightly casting a worried glance over his shoulder. I push my lips together trying to contain my nervous energy.

As Robert makes a great display of dismounting and grasping father to him, I feel my stomach twist. _They are coming our way_. My throat constricts, heart thundering at the way Cersei smiles demurely at my mother.

"A strong family Ned." King Robert says slapping Robb on the shoulder. Father grunts a thank you as Robert looks the remaining Stark children over.

"The Stark woman are always gifted with great beauty." Roberts red face makes me grimace as I force a small smile to my face while we curtsy together.

"Thank you, your Grace." I answer my eyes still cast to the ground. I stay low as Cersei's feet drift into view not wishing to look upon the retched woman's face any more than I have.

"The whispers in the south do not do your beauty justice lady Sansa." His voice is like a blade being driven into my stomach once more. Forcing myself to rise I give Joffrey a tip of the head with stiff limbs. Robb and Jon have yet to part as Joffrey wishes them obviously to and I am grateful for the barrier they create.

"Southerners whisper many things. Most of them foolish." I reply with a small smile that doesn't reach my eyes as Robert bursts into laughter at my words.

"Stark woman." I hear Robert say even as Joffrey frowns at me. My eyes flutter to Cersei but her gaze is locked on to Arya. Glancing at my sister there is no hiding the contempt within her gaze making me squeeze her hand harshly. _Not now Arya._

"Lovely child." Cersei says looking to my mother. We remain still as father urges them into the castle for rest. The courtyard clears as everyone bustles to put belongings in rooms and stable the horses.

"Run off. Before they come back." Jon says pulling us forward by my arm. Arya has yet to release my hand as we pull away from our brothers and Jon.

"Where are you going?" Bran asks making me frown. I didn't want him left here anymore than I wanted to stay.

"Arya and I were taking Lady and Nymeria to the stream. Would you both like to come?" I ask Rickon and Bran quietly. Rickon breaks into a smile while Bran frowns.

"Won't mother be upset. We are supposed to stay by her side." Clearly mother has warned them of this visit.

"I will let her know. Hurry along before you end up at tea with the king." Robb urges as my brothers dart ahead of us.

"I'll beat you Sansa!" Rickon shouts making me smile before I trot after them. I feel the small knife hitting against my leg in my skirt with a smile. _"You should always have a weapon upon you."_ I think of Arya's proud gaze as I showed her, I had listened to her words very carefully. Arya veers to the back of the castle to collect the dire wolves from their ties. Giving into the childish part of my heart breaths new life into my tired bones. Especially when surrounded by the family I have mourned for many years.

"Let's go." Bran smiles as summer bounds behind him. Despite the lions being in our home I feel safe. Something that hasn't bloomed in my chest since I was a child.

Jon's POV

Nothing keeps my jaw from locking, not even the whispers from the girls as the procession dismounts. _They will not touch them._ I wonder at the angry way the queen gazes upon me. No doubt disgusted with a bastard standing next to an heir.

The prince has one focus and it's obvious. No matter how wildly Sansa let her hair be, it doesn't diminish her beauty. I found myself struck by her appearance myself this morning. The fierce dress only adding to her allure. She assured her mother it was everything the prince would hate. My shoulder bumps Robb's as he approaches making me plant my feet stiffly. Suppressing a growl at the way he leers at her._ He doesn't seem to hate it Sansa_. I chide in my head softly.

Although her words seem to suck the happiness from the prince. His leer turns to confusion before anger and he is pushed to follow his father. The queen seems stuck upon something behind me as she stands rooted to her spot. _Arya_. Anger simmers under my skin with the knowledge she gazes at my sister in such a way. Catelyn touches my arm gently as she passes making me frown. Still weary of the lady at times. Every story Sansa and Arya have whispered drifts through my mind making my heart pound. I find myself pulling the girls forward and urging them to leave. Even as the thought leaves a sour taste in my mouth. _This is their home. Why should they leave? "The best way to avoid attention will be to remain out of sight." _Their father had argued but the knowledge we were having to keep them at a distance for their safety made anger settle heavily into my bones.

"At least someone will be having fun." Robb sighs as we follow the kings guard into the hall. We remain by the doors as the guests are led to their quarters. Ned walks towards us slowly with a smile for everyone he passes.

"Don't let the boys out of your sight." He says coming to stand nearly on top of Robb as his eyes cast quickly around looking for our younger brothers.

"Sansa and Arya have them and all the wolves. We won't be seeing them for hours." Ned nods with relief. _Ned…. the only name that slips easily from me these days._

"We will be dinning in a few hours. See that they are back and prepared by then." Ned grumbles leaving through the door.

"Robb." I say watching the prince bark orders at his hand. _This is the problem with the power of a crown. _I think taking in the insignificance of the boy. "Would it be obvious if he fell off the battlement?" Robb laughs darkly making me frown. "I'm serious."

"I know you are." Robb pulls me through the door into the fresh air. It helps me gain control of my body once more. Jaime Lannister stands talking to another guard in the yard with a smile.

"Let's throw him off as well." Robb jokes making me relax. "They will be gone soon enough." _Not soon enough_.

Sansa's POV

Days pass with us avoiding Joffrey and his horrible mother more successfully than I thought we would be able to. Father appears strained at meals and I wonder is something new has transpired or if it's just the worry for our family. _Father is never good at hiding things. Well, except the biggest secret in the entire Seven Kingdoms._ We haven't had time to meet since the invasion of lions and I worry for him.

Although I was forced to dance with Joffrey a few times my stumbling over his feet made him steer clear of any additional requests. I find myself looking at Tyrion laughing with my brothers with affection as we break for food before the men leave for the hunt.

"He was your first husband?" I am startled by mother's voice at my shoulder. I give her a sad smile.

"He did what he could to keep me safe, even if he was a whoring drunken lush. Never sought anything from me. He was there in the end; despite the things he had done for his family he was honorable in the very end." I whisper watching them carry on as my mother puts her arm around me.

"Such a long life in so few years." She murmurs softly pushing my hair from my face making my eyes drift close. _Mother_. Sometimes I still didn't believe they were here, that we were here. I fear the pull of time will suck me back into the dark with cruel intentions.

"Sansa?" Her quiet voice pulls my eyes to her once more. The noise around us allowing a degree of privacy despite our open location.

"I feel as if we are missing an opportunity with the current plan." She says with a smile on her face as Father waves from across the room.

"What do you mean?" I ask softening my features not to alert anyone to the heavy conversation.

"You said they will lay together today. We know this and the location." I nod with my head dipping slightly.

"I don't know how to out this without it being obvious we knew, or conspiring." I respond softly. I have turned this over in my head many times.

"I have an idea. Stay with me after the hunting party leaves." She says touching the wolf on my dress with a large smile.

"You will make me one of these Sansa. It truly is beautiful." She says brightly. Her change in tone making my body tense.

"I had noticed the lovely work myself. You're very talented." Cersei says from behind me. I turn giving her a curtsy with a one-sided smile.

"Thank you, your grace." My voice comes out too sweet. But I don't care that she notices. That her brow ticks in a way it does when she is irritated_. I no longer wish to be a queen, to learn from you or fear you._

"My Joffrey would love something done with a Lion dear. I know he would treasure it." The words are too close to ones she has uttered before. My body tensing as I wish to wrap my hands around this tyrant's throat to save us all from her lust for power.

"I will keep that in mind. Please excuse me." I dip low my hands tightening in my skirts, before darting from the hall. My legs willing me to run faster before I grasp her throat as harshly as I do the fabric at my legs.

"There you are my Lady." _Seven Hell's. Shove it under. Shove it under Sansa._

"My prince." I grind out while turning to look at him. _Remember his death, his terrible public death. _

"I was hoping you would attend the hunt with me. Your company has been lacking in this visit." His voice is saccharine sweet making me sigh heavily. _Lannister entitlement._

"While that sounds lovely, I have been assigned duties with my Lady mother to prepare for the feast tonight." I feel the hairs stand on the back of my neck as he steps closer.

"Perhaps we could spend a few moments together now." My teeth grind as his breath fans over my neck. Everything in my straining to jam my hand into his throat as Arya has instructed me.

"Joffrey! Your father is looking for you." Tyrion barks making my heart shudder. I hadn't realized my eyes were closed until I forced them open to look over Joffrey's tense shoulder. Bran was running swiftly to my side with an outstretched hand.

"Mother said I had to help you put the wolves up so we could take our leave." He pants as he halts beside me. I take his hand turning from Joffrey without a word. Casting a thankful look over my shoulder at the man I once called husband.

"Be safe!" My mother calls as we watch the hunting party take off into the woods. Arya cast a glance back at us with a small smile. The plan was for the boys to go with the party and Arya would be sure they stayed with the group. No small job with those two. No doubt Robb and Jon would be distracted from the hunt as well.

"Let's give it an hour sweetheart. Then I will take our queen some cakes." Mother whispers making my mind scramble over the words.

"That's dangerous mother." I respond quietly making her huff.

"I will just be walking up some stairs then back down them dear. It's something I have done nearly my entire life." She says her hand coming to rest on my cheek. Worry fills me.

"She will kill you." I say once more attempting to persuade her but as it comes together in my mind the less reluctant I become. _Why does this feel too easy?_

"I will be fast. They won't have time to react before I am back out here." She motions towards the ground with a smile. My shoulders sag. _Should I let her do this?_

"Trust me Sansa. Just distract the guard so I can get up the stairwell. Then perhaps the whole worry of them will be over." She urges pulling me close.

"I'll do it." I offer instead.

"No. Your word will be tossed aside like their honor has been. I'm the lady of Winterfell. It will be out. Robert trusts me." I twist my hands together with a frown.

"Trust me dear. I want to protect you as well." She says as her voice breaking; sealing my fate. I nod as she smiles broadly walking us towards the kitchens boisterously, as if everyone needed to know we were there.

I see Jamie slip into the stairwell shortly before his sister. As mother suspected her guards remained at the door. I make my way into the stable throwing a saddle on one of the only horses remaining. I jam the saddle strap harshly pinning the saddle sideways at an odd angle. I frown wondering if this will be a big enough distraction. Sighing, I pull on my best distressed as I guide the horse from the stables with a loud grumble.

"Do you need help My Lady?" One of them calls huskily making my skin crawl. I turn with an innocent frown.

"I just can't get this saddle on straight. All the hands left with the men and I haven't the faintest idea what I have done wrong." My voice laced with confusion. They both step closer with a laugh. I see mother step quietly through the door with a plate of lemon cakes in her hand. I can feel my heart pounding harshly. The guards linger too close, but my mind is on the silence from the stairwell. _Come on mother. Come on._

"There you go dear. Would you like help up?" One asks as the other attempts to lean closer to me.

"GUARDS" Jamie's voice rings from the tower making them whip around, rushing into tower without a backwards glance. The horse becomes stirred by the commotion taking off into the woods with a screech. I run towards the stairs stepping in quietly. My heart feels as if it is logged into my throat.

"I was just bringing cakes to my queen. I saw nothing." Mother's voice trembles making my hand dart into my skirts to pull my small knife free. I can't see her with the angle of the stairs but they can't see me either. "_Surprise your opponent Sansa_." Arya's' voice fills my head. One guards body stands blocking the view. _Let her go. Please. _My hands shake in the moments of silence.

"Kill her and hide the body before anyone sees." Jamie's demands emotionless. _NO!_ My body surges up the few steps in a large leap as swords are drawn from their scabbards. I land behind the closest guard slamming the blade into his throat from behind, the heat of his blood searing into my skin as his body falls forward. I can't hear anything as my blood surges making my ears pound with the sound of my heart.

I register my Mothers horrified face as the second guard stabs his blade at me. I lean into the wall quickly pushing the blade away with a hiss as it cuts deeply into my hand. "_Move your Arse." _Arya's voice commanding my movements. I grasp at the sword before he can pull it back yanking hard, he stumbles down as I burry my knife into his neck. We skid the few steps to the bottom with his dead weight.

"RUN!" I screech as my mother bounds down the steps. I fumble with the guard before surging to my feet yanking the sword coated in my blood from the ground as Jamie thunders down the stairs. I pivot to face him pushing mother backwards until we are stumbling down the steps into the yard. A curse passes his lips before he picks up the other spent sword and darts towards us.

"SANSA!" My Mother's scream vibrates in my skull as I push her back with my body raising my sword hastily. _Arya!_ I find myself wishing for my sister as the blades clash ringing through the air. The cuts upon my hand throbbing as my blood spills to the ground. Time feels as if it stops around me, gazing at the man I once showed mercy. A man that Brienne said was honorable. My heart breaks for her.

"She said you were honorable!" I cry as mother screams for guards. I can taste the copper in my mouth of the men I killed. He yanks his sword back stepping away as if I had struck him. I keep my sword pointed at him with trembling hands as mother keeps pulling at my shoulders terrified.

I barely register the thundering of horses before Father barrels in front of us with an angry shout. Robb and Jon appear as the King bellows over the chaos. "WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?" Roberts voice shaking in rage. Father has Jaime by the throat against the wall. Jamie just holds his hands up with a smile that makes my stomach turn.

"Speak!" Father barks as Robb pushes my hands down softly. The throbbing in my hand making me shake more.

"He ordered the guards to kill mother." I cry voice trembling with fear and rage. The fear expanding in my chest rapidly. _That was too close. She could be dead, again_. Father slams him harshly into the wall again.

"NED!" Robert barks making father step away from Jaime.

"They attacked. She killed two of my men your grace. I had no choice but to act." Jamie says desperation clear in his tone as he points at me. Jon is directly in front of me now as I shake from the energy coursing through me.

"Cat?" Robert calls to my mother as she swallows a few times still shaken. Her hands kneading my shoulders anxiously.

"Your grace..." She stammers before taking a step from me and closer to the king. My body waivers slightly as Robb frowns at me shoving an arm under my shoulder to support me.

"I went to take cakes to the queen and found them ... found them lying together." Mother rushes as if she had never heard of such a thing. "He came after me and ordered them to kill me and hide my body." Mother's voice wavering slightly as I feel her hands on my back once more making me wince. I haven't taken my eyes from Jaime, but I see the way his eyes tighten in fear. _You have been caught._

Jon's POV

Dread fills me as the horse comes thundering by without a rider. Not a moment later a woman's voice echoes in the distance. Ned is off with us barreling in behind him. Bran grasps my body tightly as the fear surges in my heart. _This was supposed to be safe!_

"SANSA!" Sweat convers my body as Catelyn's scream fills the air. I hear a softer cry echo Sansas name behind me and turn to see Arya right behind me with Rickon in front of her. Her eyes find mine as the clashing of metal rings through the air, steeling my breath. Anger surging as I push the horse to move faster.

Ned is upon them before we have broken through the trees. My eyes going red at the sight. Catelyn attempting to pull Sansa back as she moves her body to protect her mother. I unmount swiftly handing Bran the reins. Stalling to pat his leg as I take in his pale face. Arya stops with Rickon attempting to move him, but I walk back to place a hand on her lag. Her chests heaves but she nods mutely pulling up beside Bran. _Stay sister._

I walk behind the prince's horse taking in his pale face as I pass him. My chest hurts as I see the blood covering Sansa. Robb pushes her sword down slowly as I take in her shaking hands and the blood covering her pale face.

"They attacked. She killed two of my men your grace. I had no choice but to act."My teeth grind together as Robb shifts behind me slightly with a frown. Sansa's breaths are ragged behind me and I wonder what all transpired in our absence. As Catelyn speaks the King Slayer becomes tense.

"We have never…"

"SILENCE!" The King bellows making the man turn white. Ned steps closer once more with his sword held tightly in his hand.

"Seize them." The King's voice is deadly making the prince cry out an objection. The King Slayers head drops as the guards gather him. Others pull the dead guards from the tower. Throats cut one still had a small knife embedded in his neck. _That's why she is covered in blood._ I hear Catelyn suck in a panicked breath before the body of the queen slams into the ground making everyone jump. Others cry out as I am being pushed back into Sansa and Robb as people become frantic. Jamie Lannister wails over the chaos.

"Take her. I'll get the others." Robb urges pushing Sansa into my chest. Her face is blank as I pull her trembling body close. Her gaze is locked onto the still form of the queen as I pull her from the fray. Her feet fumble making me frown as I pull her tighter to my side lifting her weight slightly. She hisses making me frown and release my tight hold.

"Sansa?" I whisper as we reach the stairs, the noise behind us becoming softer.

"My back. The stairs…. the guard." She stammers not looking at me. My teeth grind as look down. I see the blood spilling onto the ground from her hand and pull int to my face hastily.

"SANSA!" I utter horrified at the deep cuts the cross her hand. Moving us faster through the castle. I throw her door open pushing her into a chair. She stares at the far wall not looking to the wound or the room I even brought her to. I dart to her pitcher frowning at the lack of water in it. The door flies open the rest of the Stark children spilling in as Robb slams the door shut.

"We need water and a measter." I say tightly.

"The measter is…. Busy." Robb rushes to look at Sansa. Arya pushes him aside with a frown as she lifts the wounded hand from her sister's lap.

"I'll get water." I say running from the room. Not paying attention to the way the entire castle runs about. The room is silent when I return. Robb is tearing strips of fabric as Arya holds the injured hand in hers watching Robb silently. Sansa's head leans back heavily, her eyes closed tight as tears spill down her face. My heart thunders as I grab her washing bowl and approach the trio.

"Your back. What of your back?" I ask tightly.

"It just hurts. The second guard took me down the stairs with him. I believe it is fine." Her tone more questioning. Doubting the injury herself. The confusion in her voice making my jaw clench.

"Will Sansa be okay?" Rickons terrified voice rises from behind me as I cast a glance at the two boys huddled by the sewing desk.

"I will back to chasing you in no time Little Stark." She doesn't open her eyes as she speaks the trembling still evident in her voice even as she tries to rally for them.

"You did good sister. I am actually jealous." Arya says as she pulls the bowl into her lap and begins to clean the hand making Sansa hiss. I pace beside them my eyes flittering around the room.

"I… I wasn't certain if we would make it once Jaime took up sword." She whispers so the boys wouldn't hear making my feet halt.

"You took on Jaime fucking Lannister and are here to tell the tale. Be proud. I am." Arya says pushing the bloody bowl away inspecting Sansa's hand. "We will wrap it but the measter might need to put in a few stitches." Arya says making Sansa look to the hand with a frown. She sighs heavily attempting to wipe the tears from her face only to spread the blood of the guards around.

"I'll fetch more water. Keep the boys in here." Robb says to me with a frown as he lifts the bloody bowl from the floor.

"Jon, could you get my needle and thread please." She asks softly. 'I didn't really take him on. I am certain if I hadn't brought up his honor, I would be in two right now." Sansa whispers as she pushes herself from the chair to approach the window. _Sansa. Terrified, brave Sansa_. Words that fill my head when I look at her.

"You can't sew that yourself Sansa." Arya says in disbelief.

"I have before sister." My eyes close at her whisper as I approach the boys. Bran rests against the wall with Rickon tucked into his side.

"Are you guys okay?" I ask quietly. They nod in unison.

"The queen is dead, isn't she?" Bran asks making me frown. What a terrible thing to witness for a child. I nod digging through the thread and grasping a few different items. I kneel before them with a half-smile.

"We will get Sansa fixed up then I will retrieve the wolves. Okay?" I ask quietly making them nod quickly at the idea. I approach the whispering sisters with a frown.

"I have sewn worse and will be just fine. I am certain you mended yourself over the years." Sansa interrupts her sister exhausted. I swallow back a growl as I hold out the items for her to look over. Her face lifts to mine gutting me with the smile she gives. The coppery smell in the room only adding fuel to the anger swelling within me._ We are supposed to protect you. I swore to never let anyone hurt you. _My eyes slam shut as the pain spreads in my chest.

"Jon." Her quiet voice like a balm over the storm as I look to her once more. "Don't even think it." She says already knowing my train of thought making me frown more. _It's strange when she knows me better than I feel I know myself._ The door opens and closes quickly as Robb approaches.

"Oh, seven hells Sansa. Are you sewing it?" Robb says pouring more water into the clean bowl before dropping clothes into it.

"I am the best seamstress here." She says with a sigh before a smile flitters across her face. I am startled by Rickons little body leaning into mine.

"Sansa's not a lady today." He says with a small smile making Sansa laugh softly. The heavy atmosphere dissipating as if her laughter could push it from the room.

"Sansa was a brave knight today, huh brother?" Arya says clearly trying to hide the wicked joy that is surging through her. _All you wanted was to be a knight, right sister? _I watch Arya wring the clothes before stepping to Sansa's side. _A lone knight with a pack she keeps._

"Could someone thread these for me." Sansa says pointing to the items I still hold out. I nod setting everything aside and handling the task gratefully.

"I will get the wolves and bring them here if that is okay with you Sansa." I ask with my back to them.

"Oh yes. Please." Her voice is soft as I hand her the threaded needle and flee the room before I watch her stitch her wounds. _Wounds she never should have had. _I glimpse Arya cleaning her sisters face as Sansa sticks the needle into her hand before pulling the door close with a growl.

Sansa's POV

"Help him Robb." I say watching Jon's tight frame pull the door close. Robb watches me for a moment before he follows him.

"Why would the queen do that?" Bran asks as I begin to pull the thread through the wounds with a hiss. I look to Arya with pleading eyes._ You find the words for them._ She frowns as I attempt to angle my hand into the light better. This really was stupid of me, I think. _Mother is safe._

"The queen committed treason. She would have lost her head anyway. I guess she didn't want to stand trial." Arya says emotionless and it finally hits me. My needle still stuck in my skin I look to Arya. Our eyes light up with a smile._ She is gone. The entire Lannister line will fall. _I make quick work of the deepest cut before I frown at the trio.

"Arya could you cut this and tie it off?" I ask watching her reach to assist me after discarding the bloody towel.

"They are a problem no more." She says making me smile. "Everything we know is no longer clear." She whispers more urgently making me sigh heavily. I poke her with my good hand as she concentrates making her huff.

"That was the point sister. Plus, somethings, other important things are still clear." I whisper watching her digest the words with a small nod. My mind turns over the facts though. We no longer know Roberts lineage or how the Iron Throne will be maintained in the coming years. _Daenerys. _She doesn't have the men yet to take the Throne. Perhaps Robert will not be dethroned, and we will live on in this manor? _I want the North free from ties. _A selfish thought in this life but I find myself thinking it.

The patter of paws draws my eyes to the doors as it is pushed open. The wolves bound in towards us making me smile before I see Father standing silently outside the door. I turn to gaze at him questing but he remains rooted with his gaze on mine before his eyes drift over my siblings. I wonder at Robb and Jon's absence. I wince as my hand clenches as I rise to my feet to join him in the hall. I pull the door closed quietly.

"Father?" I question when he stays silent. His pinched face falling before he pulls me close. I sigh into his shoulder, the weariness waning with his comfort._ How had I survived without you?_ I wonder briefly.

"I am proud." His voice is quiet in my ear making me smile. Although, I feel something less then pride. A small voice in the back of my head whispers dark words at the way the guards blood spilled onto my skin. _How did Arya do it so easily? Did she feel this confusing ache after taking a life?_

"I … I am not sure I feel pride." I confide in my father making him pull back to look upon my face, tears welling in my eyes making him swallow harshly. "I gave the sentencing…. I never swung the blade." His face softening in understanding.

"A harsh lesson you had yet to learn?" He says softly pulling my arm to examine the small stitches in my hand with a frown. "Sometimes daughter, our hearts complicate simple things. Choosing your mother over them was easy, as it should be. Taking a life should not leave you unfeeling." He gives me a half smile as he releases my hand. "You were brave and acted honorably. Know that is all that matters Sansa."

"I was terrified." I laugh bitterly. The smile that crosses his face making my body relax.

"Fear gives you the will to be brave." He answers as his eyes find something over my shoulder. I turn to find Jon and Robb standing silently watching us. My cheeks redden before I huff at the unknowing audience I had. Robb stares unabashed while Jon at least has the decency to look around the hall.

"Your mother wishes for you and Arya to come to our chambers." Father states pushing the door open and motioning for Arya to join us. She slants her eyes at me guessingly as we follow father. I shrug as we come to their door. Father knocks before pushing the door open. He motions for us to enter before he pulls the door closed without following us through. Mother has maids bustling around the room filling a tub with steaming water.

She turns her face grave as she takes us in. We stand in silence until she dismisses the maids after their task is done. Then she crushes us to her as her quiet tears wet my shoulder. I fling an arm around Arya and mother. Arya's arm locks with mine behind mothers back anchoring her to us as she cries. We stand in silence until she starts to lower herself and we go to our knees our embrace breaking.

"Mother?" Arya asks her voice tight.

"Until this very moment I had not truly grasped the reality surrounding us. Until you lifted that sword, I had not grasped the duty you have been given." My heart breaks as her gaze shifts from mine to Arya's face sadly. Her eyes flittering to mine before drifting over my shoulder.

"The queen is dead, the house is being driven to chaos, but knowing my children are safe, I find myself wanting nothing more than to know the woman my daughters have become." Another tear slips down her cheek before I feel my own falling. Arya sniffles beside me before flinging herself at mother. I find myself smiling at them. Arya is always so reserved. It's wonderful to see her give in to the love mother can offer.

"Now, Sansa into the tub." She says as Arya pulls herself free. I nod pushing to my feet. After a moment of attempting to undo my dress ties one handed, I feel mothers hand shift mine away as she assists me. I still feel the tension rise in my shoulders of someone seeing my body. In my heart there are still scars and taunt skin from the missing and scared pieces of flesh.

"Sansa?" Mother asks softly.

"It's nothing mother." I answer quickly dismissing her worry. She continues helping me from the dress with a sigh.

"The bruising will fade but you should take care Sansa." Her voice drifts over me as I sink quickly into the bath with a sigh. Holding my injured hand out of the tub I settle back into the warmed metal as Mother pulls Arya into a seat with her a few feet from me.

"If it is something I would rather know. I know …. Some words are harder than others, but I want to know you. Both of you." She says grasping Arya's hand before her eyes find mine once more. "I wish to know what causes my daughter to tense. If she would ever feel the need to share the words." She finishes making me shift in the tub. I wonder if she could truly digest the words. Could I handle saying them to her?

"Sometimes I forget my body has been returned to its former state." I blurt not looking at either of them as I shift my feet around in the water. Arya clears her throat making my eyes raise to hers.

"You know what the woman whispered of you in the towns when I was returning home?" Arya says making me frown.

"Sansa Stark, the unbowed and unbroken Lady of Winterfell." There's defiance in Arya's tone as if the words should inject steel into my spine. I find myself smiling over the pain the words bring me. In so many ways the memories are a gift, but also a burden of the additional years I will carry the knowledge of my weathered years.

"These are the things I wish to know. Although, I would hope there are tender moments, of happiness and joy that I can know." Mother says her hand shifting through Arya's hair. "You want to cut it sweetheart?" Mother asks making Arya's brows shoot into the air. I smirk at her expression. I watch mother turn Arya about as she unbinds her hair.

"Your father has described his vision to me many nights. He says your hair was shorter." She comments as Arya nods silently.

"Okay. Let's hear a happy moment from each of you." Mother demands as she makes the first cut of Arya's hair after she has gathered her scissors and repositioned Arya.

"Seeing Jon, Arya and Bran under the Weirwood together after so many years." I say even as the image becomes crisper in my mind.

"I have yet to hear of Bran." Mothers says looking up from her task and I bite my lip looking to Arya. We have both wondered if he would still become the three-eyed raven. If he would stay just Bran if he never fled to North of the wall. I hesitate wondering if I should say anything at all.

"Bran is the one that cast the magic to send us back." Arya says pulling me from my moment of panic to see mothers shocked face.

"How?" She whispers sitting beside Arya whose hair is only half cut.

"You know the stories of the Three-eyed Raven?" I watch the understanding dawn on mothers face surprised at the smile that pulls at her face.

"Not just my daughters survived." She whispers making me smile sadly at her.

"Rickon didn't die until the battle to take Winterfell back. We lived the longest without Father, Robb and you. Although I thought Arya was lost to me for many years until Brienne told me she had seen her. I still remember the way Brienne made note to tell you didn't look like a lady at all. Healthy but looked like a boy." I joke trying to break the tension.

"And Bran was a Three-eyed Raven?" Mother questions once more.

"Yes. He was the Three-eyed Raven and giants are real. One fought beside Jon in battle. So many things we are told are just stories are not." I say as her brows shoot into her hair at the words.

"Arya a knight, my daughter the unbroken, my son the Three eyed Raven. The boy I despised for existing the true Heir to the Iron Throne. We have strength in our house, even in the past that was destroyed." She comments as she stands to begin cutting Arya's hair once more.

"Want to hear how I fed a man his sons in a pie for killing you and Robb?" Arya asks voice clear and possibly colored by the pride on her face. I burst into laughter at mothers shocked expression happy to see her school her features_. She is making a true step into knowing us._ _Especially the unsavory sides she wishes not to know. _Mother laughs slightly attempting to shake the shock off.

"I will hear your tale but must admit I am surprised to know you can make a pie." Her dry comment making me laugh harder as Arya bursts into laughter with me. I relax as they speak letting the worry fade from my bones in the warm water. The image of Cersei's unmoving body bringing a smile to my face as I drift to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Jon's POV

We watch the once heirs to the throne fade into the dark of the night with Tyrion. The tension leaving despite the Kings continued presence and the heavy patrol of the King's guard around the cell Jamie Lannister remains in.

"What will happen to them? Robb asks his mother who stands beside him.

"They will retire to their home and be no one from this day forward. I truly feel sorry for those children." She says making my teeth grind at the memory of the once princes indignant screaming after his legitimacy was questioned.

"Good." I say tightly wondering where the rest of our family was for this occasion.

"Yes. I believe your sisters snuck wine and have... taken leave of their senses with the turn of events." She responds with a chuckle making a smirk pull across my face. Lady Catelyn would have thrown a fit at this information before.

"It must be nice to know things have started moving in the right direction. Although I am surprised you find their drunken behavior funny mother." Robb says turning to gaze at his mother.

"I ... I talked your sister into that plan yesterday. I wasn't prepared and for the first time I felt powerless. Powerless and stuck in place by fear." Lady Catelyn admits quietly making us both turn to her in shock. Neither woman discussed anything of a plan. "Sansa moved when I stalled. She said it's all thanks to Arya. As much as I mourn their innocence, I can't deny that they have... outgrown me or perhaps outlived me would be a better explanation." She answers giving us a sad smile. I swallow back the words with a frown. She pats Robb's shoulder before fading into the darkness of the castle for the night.

"I wonder if he will legitimize a bastard?" I find myself thinking of the options Arya and Sansa has been quietly discussing in the early morning.

"Father said he will most likely take another wife quickly. Hope for a legitimate heir." Robb answers turning to walk what has become a well-worn path to Arya and Sansa's rooms.

"I am surprised your mother hasn't demanded we retire to our rooms." I say listening to the laughter echoing the hall the room in question resides in.

"Mother did speak to me about it, but Father said as long as they welcome us, we would be allowed. He has removed guards from this wing." Robb says softly. "The lack of guards is worrisome but after yesterday... well if Sansa is the less capable of my sisters, I would pity the man that entered their room unwelcome." He continues with a smirk on his face as he knocks on the door. I can't bring myself to smile at his remarks. Despite the few hours of sleep I had in the morning hours, I feel exhausted from the day before.

Something I am sure we are all feeling despite the noise coming from the room we are about to enter. When we had returned to this room the previous night Rickon and Bran had curled up on the bed Sansa and Arya usually shared but they didn't seem to need it. Even though we insisted they take the mats the sisters had sat with their backs against a wall, their shoulders touching throughout the night.

Once the boys slept the woman who had been calm and comforting faded into some form of sadness or despair, I didn't truly understand_. Wasn't this the outcome you wanted?_ Though the four of us stayed awake through the night we hadn't spoken a word. It was some silent agreement to let them exist in silence despite the thrum of energy that still charged the castle.

The giggles grow in volume as Robb pushes the door open slowly. The sisters are sitting upon the floor a tangle of limbs as they laugh at something loudly. They don't look up at our entrance even when the door is closed loudly behind me.

"I taught you to grab staffs not swords Sansa!" Arya laughs our sarcastically while locking her arm through Sansa's to pull her close as they face one another. "Although the tactic was efficient in killing your opponent. I would avoid injuring your hands in the future sister." She continues as her forehead falls forward to Sansa's, her chest expanding with deep breathes. The atmosphere becoming charged with something almost tangible that I can't define. A feeling reminiscent of watching them flee with a pie, as if they were changing the air around us. I feel as if I should turn, we are witnessing something more intimate then I think they would care for. Sansa's blushing cheeks from yesterday were proof they valued privacy at times.

"Our journeys to Winterfell were long and our stories are unpleasant." Arya whispers to her sister as if they were sacred. The softness in her voice bringing a pang of sadness to my heart for the sister I cherish. _Arya._

"But our stories aren't over yet." Sansa responds hugging her sister. Arya finally notices our presence but she doesn't look angry as my heart fears she would. A lazy smile pulls at her face before she motions us to the floor. Sansa leans back to smile at us.

"Brother! Jon! You should celebrate with us. A tyrant has been laid to rest." Sansa nearly sings as she attempts to reach the canister of wine, but Arya still has an arm looped with hers and has made it a game to keep it from her sister's grasp. I laugh as I walk around them grasp the canister from Sansa's reach taking a swig before handing it to Robb.

"The king and his men still roam the castle sisters. We might want to celebrate with less enthusiasm." Robb abolishes as I sit against the wall. Sometimes I wished to sleep separately in my own chambers, but this new bond is strong. The need to insure they are here, that they are safe is overwhelming at times despite their capabilities. The strange process of readying for bed begins with our backs to the girls while they prepare for bed and them doing the same for us. No one speaks as matts are pulled around and Arya flops dramatically upon the bed while Sansa shuffles around the window anxiously. I frown dropping onto my mat missing Ghosts warmth at my side. Rickon couldn't be denied when he wanted the wolves to remain with him that night. Finally, Sansa's restless wondering ceases as she lays beside Arya with a sigh. I stare at the ceiling my eyes becoming heavy from the loss of sleep from the previous night.

"_I built a castle in my heart where I spend quiet hours that turn into days and stretch into years_." Sansa's voice fills the room with ease making my eyes open to drift to the bed the girls lay upon. Her voice comforting despite the somber tone of the song.

"_In my heart where I still wish for mother and father." _Pained words that make my chest tighten. _Did she compose this song?_

"_And I dream of a world where we remained together._

_I build a wall around my heart, where I keep their memories._

_The smiling faces of my brothers and sister haunting me through the years_." _Yes, she did_. I think ruefully. Robb has sat up beside me with a grave face as he looks to his sisters. I swallow back the discomfort of the moment. Still feeling as if we were hearing things we shouldn't. _The drink influences her._

"_I spend my time in quiet hours that turn into days and stretch into years._

_In the night I dream of a castle filled with sisters and brothers._

_And I keep moving, counting the quiet hours that turn into days and stretch into years._

_So many nights praying, wishing for them all to come._

_Building fires, wearing furs and wielding swords they appear." _Her voice conveying the years she longed for her family. _Sansa._ Robb crosses to his sister. I stay silent as they share whispered words and embrace.

"I better have been the one wielding swords in this song." Arya's voice breaks the heavy atmosphere as Sansa bursts into laughter. Robb drops onto his mat with a chuckle. I find myself laughing as Sansa makes a show of pushing Arya from the bed. Sansa scoffs as she gives up and dramatically fixes the furs over them both. Arya laughing softly at her sisters antics.

"I just realized I got my wish." Sansa's quiet voice pulls the air from my lungs as silence takes over the room. For the first time in many nights I drift to sleep with a smile on my face as Sansa's haunting tune plays through my mind.

Four weeks later..

Sansa's POV

"I wouldn't want to stop all celebrating. If mother wishes to celebrate the North and our home, I wouldn't stop her." I say shifting the leaves beneath my feet as I attempt to tighten my injured hand together. It pulls painfully but it is getting better movement then a few weeks ago.

"I never cared for celebrations. We would invite the northern houses Sansa. What if Roose Bolton and his deranged bastard appear?" Arya argues. I feel a chill cover my body as Ramsay's face flashes through my mind. The sneering smile flashing in my mind making my eyes slam shut.

"What would you wish me to say Arya?" I ask quietly.

"Tell me we can slay them if they come." I frown at her words.

"I will not tell you what you can and can't do Arya. Although, I would caution killing a Lord when the south is already in unrest." I frown as the words leave my mouth. Every ounce of my heart wants her to kill them, painfully, but I worry how many changes have been credited to our house as it is. The King celebrates us for our devotion to his crown. The northernman have turned up in volume to pay respects to our house. Too many eyes are upon us and its worrisome.

"I am not asking for permission Sansa. I am asking if you will stand by me if I decide to act." Arya's tight voice pulls my eyes to her once more.

"I will stand by you in all things, even if you kill them. You will never stand alone as long as I have breath in my body." I pledge to her still attempting to close the gaps that remain between us from all the years we spent apart.

"You think we shouldn't though?" She asks once more.

"I believe our actions have drawn attention. Killing a Lord while that attention is upon us might lead to problems. Believe me Arya, I would love nothing more than for them to be gone." I respond willing the tremble in my limbs to dissolve before she notices. It angers me at times, the fear he can still inflict upon me from beyond the grave. _He isn't dead in this time._

"Arya? Sansa?" Robbs voice carries through the woods making me frown. _Shake it off._

"Here brother." Arya calls giving me a worried glance. I push it all under realizing she has noticed my reaction to the conversation. Luckily Arya didn't talk of emotions much and this would never be spoken of again. Squaring my shoulders, I turn to meet my brothers happy face and Jon's curious gaze.

"What is that?" Arya asks in excitement and I notice the sword grasped in Jon's hand for the first time. Arya bounds over grabbing it without a word given to either men. She darts away unsheathing the sword gleefully thrusting it forward with a laugh. I feel the tension fade at her happiness. Robb steps into my view of Arya with a small smile. I look to his outstretched hand to see a sword. Not quite as large as the sword's knights carry. I touch the smooth white hilt delicately with a smile. _Ten years ago, I wouldn't have cared for such a gift. I would have been disappointed. _

"Well now Sister, you can do more than stare at it. Give it a swing." Robb urges pushing the sword into my hand. I smile pulling from the sheath slowly, gazing at the folded steal. I don't begin to understand the jubilation coming from my sister, because while I am happy to have a sword it means more to me that they thought to make me one.

To know my brother and Jon wanted to have it made makes me smile at them both. I back up a few steps and motion for Robb to pull his sword free. He grins as he raises his sword and waits for me to move. We swing them around at each other playfully, not the coarse grating movements of when Arya is attacking me. The smooth hilt feels nice in my palm as I step back to look at it more.

"You are better than I thought you would be." Robb comments making Arya scoff from her place upon the rocks.

"Excuse me brother? Are you questioning my teaching?" Arya has approached us with her sword raised, clearly intent on teaching Robb a lesson himself. Robb pivots to face her with a smile and I chuckle stepping back.

"May the gods be with you brother." I say making him frown over his shoulder at me.

"What?" He barely gets out before Arya kicks dirt up at him to draw his attention and attacks. I smile over at Jon who has been watching them spar.

"She is aggressive." He comments when I move to stand by him.

"Deranged is really the word you should be using." Arya laughs at my words even as Robb stumbles to avoid her quick movements.

"You really have good form." Jon comments looking to me as Arya and Robb move farther away. I smile at his words still watching the pair. Robb has made Arya stumble herself making me laugh softly.

"She will settle for nothing less. Although I will never be her. I suspect she understands that." I answer finally turning to gaze at Jon. We haven't talked much of anything in the past weeks. We have all remained busy and fall to sleep at night with little conversation.

"What has bothered you?" He asks quietly making me frown. So much for it not being brought up again.

"Sometimes … sometimes deciding a path that will affect so many lives is ….. difficult." I answer as my hand clenches over my hilt before looking at him. He stares at me for the longest time making me wonder what emotions are churning in his eyes. Then his brow jumps, and I recognize the tic instantly. A smile spreads across my face before his mouth even opens.

"Well, your choices have killed our enemies at an impressive rate. And… why are you smiling?" His head leaning forward slightly in confusion making me laugh harder.

"You have this tic. When you have been in deep thought and come to a conclusion." I reach up to smooth my finger over the spot while trying to suppress my smile. "This part of your brow jumps slightly. I had missed many things in our previous childhood." I answer looking from my finger to him to find his eyes boring intensley into mine making me pull my hand back. "I'm sorry Jon." I say for making him uncomfortable. I slip the sword into the sheath and walk towards Winterfell without a word.

Jon's POV

I feel my chest expand in happiness as Arya bounds away with Needle. Relieved she had shared her story about the sword she was previously given. The one we had being made was nothing like the sword she described, and I had to make changes. Delaying the gifts, which seems like the right choice as she stabs at the air. My eyes drift back to Sansa wondering what they had been discussing before we arrived.

Watching her shoulders roll has become a noticeable action when she is tense or worried. I find myself picking up things from the red head but Arya hides everything efficiently. Whatever darkness snuck into Sansa's mind was still visible in her eyes despite the smile upon her face. As she engages in sword play with Robb the darkness seems to have vanished. My mind wonders to the conversation we had the evening before. I feel my chest expand at the merriment in the moment. Knowing it wouldn't always stay the way it is, we can't play swords in the woods for much longer.

_ "You need to be considering wives Robb. Even with ….. things the way they are we need to consider the continuation of the Stark line. And Jon, you have freedoms, but you might want to start thinking on what you want. From a wife, from life." _Ned had urged us as we sat in his solar.

I laugh as Arya barks at Robbs comments before she takes after him like a dog after a rabbit. I have known nothing else, but this home, this family that I wish to remain with. Sansa drifts to my side making my mind falter. _I do not know all these things. Sansa is a mystery still._ Despite the changes in Arya she still feels the same to me. Still Arya, just more frank and deadly. Sansa had been an annoyance, someone that didn't care for my person. Now she gazes at me, at times making me wonder what she wishes to see. She misses him, I think. It's weird to know she looks at me and sees a different version of me.

But I feel childish mourning over all I have known, that it will come to an end when it has been such a short time of peace for the woman that returned through time. "_And I keep moving, counting the quiet hours that turn into days and stretch into years."_ My mind plays the song in my head at the oddest of times. I look to her, my thoughts drifting to what was worrying her even as she jokes with me of Arya. The question slips from my mouth without my permission.

"Sometimes … sometimes deciding a path that will affect so many lives is ….. difficult." She shrugs as she speaks making me think over her words. Arya and Sansa have made choices for so many things, so far, they have been successful. I would not wish their burden onto anyone and understand Uncle Neds wishing to take the tasks from them.

As I try to find words to comfort her, she has the oddest reaction making my stomach drop. How have I reminded her of a different me again? As her hand touches my face, I watch the way her eyes light up. It's her words that are my undoing. She isn't looking for the other me, she is noticing me. Perhaps with knowledge of him, but it has me drawing a deep breath as I gaze at her.

She is maddening at times. Having seen more of the person I was to become than I have had the chance to find for myself. I know they have been quiet about my life for a reason, for the same reason I find them looking upon me in worry. Was it because of the aunt? The North? It had me doubting my decision to meet the woman. As her finger burns my brow, I can't find the words to call her back before she flutters away. I watch her go with a frown. For the thousandth time wondering about who I was, what I was and if they are hoping to change me in this time as they have other things.

"Jon?" Arya's voice pulls me from watching Sansa drift into the cover of the woods.

"I hope it is as you remembered." I say motioning towards her sword, watching her frown after her sister.

"Yes. I feel whole again." She states without looking from the direction Sansa left in.

"Well I am going to pretend that didn't happen." Robb calls walking towards us drenched. I chuckle at his sourly disposition. Arya stays silent in front of me watching me intently. The hairs on the back of my neck stand as I lock eyes with her. The calm calculation in her eyes making me hold my breath. _What is about to happen?_

"Come Jon. Your turn." She states emotionless stepping back into stance, leaving her sword lazily at her side.

"As much as I wish to witness this, I would rather be dry. Good Luck Jon." Robb calls over his shoulder.

"But I never doubted your teaching skills." I joke as I pull my sword free.

"You are doubting something." She states evenly before raising her sword to strike. My chest tightens as the words sink in.

"What do you mean?" I ask jumping back before hitting her with the side of my blade. She scoffs before kicking at my hip throwing me off balance. I'm shocked at the power in her small frame before she strikes again making me move quickly.

"Don't play stupid Jon." Arya clips tightly as she spins away. This isn't Sansa and Robb playing around one another. Arya is fast, she takes every advantage she can find, and I feel both proud and ashamed as she makes me yield. I breath heavily letting my sword fall.

"What are you doubting?" She asks once more. Her tone softer as my eyes drift into the treetops hoping to find answers. _Nothing, maybe everything._

"What have you not been telling me?" I ask tightly, my heart slamming as the words leave my mouth.

"That's pretty vague Jon. So, let's see... The first man I ever intentionally killed was a Lannister soldier that I took great joy in stabbing to death, my first moons blood didn't occur until I was a slave, let me tell you how unpleasant it was pretending to be a boy while bleeding..."

"Are you serious?" I bark. My face heating under her knowing gaze.

"I am serious Jon. Are you? Ask what you want. I will answer if I can and tell you when I truly just can't." She says sheathing Needle fiddling her arms behind her.

"What about my life did you not tell me. Why do I feel as if I'm one of the people you and Sansa are changing?" I rush out feeling my chest deflate at the frown that crosses her face. She runs her hand through her short hair making me huff in the silence that stretches between us.

"We aren't trying to change you Jon. We are trying to keep you alive." She says sadly. The tension leaving my body at her words. _What?_

"I was there at the end." I state the confusion heavy in my words.

"You were killed Jon. Long before my return. A witch brought you back. We have changed time already. We... couldn't take a chance on them hopefully not betraying you again or the witch not being there when it occurred this time." Arya walks closer with her arms still locked behind her back. "In some ways we are selfish Sansa and I. We want our loved ones safe. We chose you over other things and we would do it 1000 times over to have you with us." She places a hand on my shoulder with a small smile. "While we have changed the direction of your life it was to keep you safe." The emotions swirling in her orbs has me pulling her small frame close in guilt.

"I'm sorry." I whisper as she pulls back to look at me. She rolls her eyes before stepping back and pulling her sword free once more.

"Don't be. This ... gift is terrible at times. Before you and Robb arrived, we were discussing a family." Her eyes drift around the trees as she thinks over her next words. "They dealt us... great harm in the last life. They would likely be invited to the feast mother is planning. While killing them seems logical we must consider that we are not in that life. But even more so that our hand in saving Jon and in the death of the Cunt Cersi has brought to many eyes upon our family. So, you see brother, it's all a terrible confusing line of decisions. And if Sansa and I are confused everyone else with this knowledge can also be confused." She speaks rapidly the words almost hard to follow in her frustration with the situation.

"What did you decide?" I ask moving into stance once more across from her.

"To do nothing. We have changed time the past will not repeat itself. But... one of them is already the monster he was. If he comes, he will be watched and dealt with accordingly." She states as if it was simple, as if they weren't struggling to keep the ground stable beneath them.

"Why not just tell your mother? They wouldn't invite them." I say hopefully.

"And invoke the family's ire by excluding them. Why I hate them, politics and expectations are always considered in our choices." She lowers her sword exasperated with my hesitation to engage. I hesitate still unwilling to break the conversation. _"One of them is already the monster he was." _

The way Sansa held herself when we appeared making the revelation sink in. "The second husband." I say quietly watching her eyes tighten before she gives one small nod.

"And his traitorous father." She grinds.My stomach twists as I think of Robbs head being cut off making me frown at the ground. These were terrible choices that they shouldn't have to decide. "_The gods trust them." _Uncle Neds voice rings over the panic making me run my hand over my face in exhaustion.

"I don't like it." I say tightly making her burst into dark laughter.

"No one does Jon. But this is the safest course for our family. And the past will not play out as it once had, we have changed too much. One miserable fucker is easy to handle if he tempts me." She steps into me quickly making me raise my sword to block her.

"Come on Jon. You have reminded me of all the things I can't kill. Attack me as you would Greyjoy." She barks making me frown. Although I engage her it's not with the fervor she desires, and I quickly become on the defensive as she growls at me. I find the will to truly strike out at her and smile at her easy movements. "_We chose you over other things." _What were the other things?

Sansa's POV

"You'll have to name it." Robb says entering my room with Greywind at his feet. Lady stands to circle her brother happy for the company. I look to the sword in my hands with a smile.

"I wouldn't have any idea about naming swords Robb." I comment dryly as he folds a new stack of clothes in the corner. "What did you name yours?" I ask looking to the blade at his hip.

"It is just a regular sword. It bears no name." He says jostling the sword at his hip.

"Then why must I name mine?" I ask curiously.

"It is yours Sansa. If you wish not to name it that is up to you. But …. Someone like you…. Sent through time ... your sword should have a name." He smiles at me as he leans against the hearth. It's strange the way I still feel as if he is my little brother since we have returned_. I wonder if Arya feels the same? _"And also, your beloved brother had it made for you. Father himself got the stone for your hilt. That sword will be passed though our family for the rest of time." He says coming to sit in the chair beside me.

"I still haven't the faintest idea what to name it." I say touching the smooth white hilt with a smile. _Father._

"Just think about it." Robb says turning to look out the window. I note the pull in his brow and set the sword aside.

"Robb?" I ask pulling his gaze back to mine.

"I truly am sorry for the life you had to lead sister." He whispers making me frown. _So much guilt for something he hasn't done._

"Brother you have nothing to be sorry for. You know Arya explained only parts of the past. I wasn't without blame in the fall of our family. I was young and gullible. I believed the words people said and didn't understand that other men had no honor." I lean forward to let my hand rest on his knee. "I should apologize to you..."

"No. Whatever has happened can stay there. We will change this time, together as we should have the first time." Robb cuts me off with a stern face. I nod slowly thinking over all my faults through the years. A loud knock brings Lady bounding towards the door. Father enters with mother on his heels. Their concerned faces pulling me to my feet.

"What is it?" I ask taking a step closer.

"The King has taken a new wife and wishes to celebrate our house as well as his young bride." Fathers words making me step back into my seat.

"He wants to have a tourney, doesn't he?" I ask looking to the sword beside me.

"Yes." Father says resting heavily into the bed with mother at his side.

"Refuse the invitation." Robb says climbing to his feet. I watch him pace in silence. We have changed so many things but my hearts still fears anyone going south.

"It's not that easy." Mother says quietly.

"I'll go." I say leaning forward to look at father. He smiles sadly.

"I won't get out of this. You will stay here." Panicking, I rise to pace beside Robb. _He is not the hand, he will not be killed. _He is still an honorable man among men with no honor.

"No. You can't go alone." I say as Robb pushes ahead of me.

"She is right. I will join you." He urges.

"You are the heir to Winterfell. We won't leave our house unprotected." Father sighs heavily. "I gave permission for Jon and Arya to leave after the feast for the northern houses." He looks to me as he speaks. The words hitting me hard. _I hadn't realized they were discussing leaving already._

"We can't be divided." Robb argues making me rest back into my seat as mother gazes at me.

"There is strength in our house. Divided or not." Mother says more to me than anyone else. Her eyes willing me to see something, do something but I don't know what. I lean forward to rest my elbows on my knees, cradling my aching head. _What should we do?_

"Nothing good came of going south last time." Robb argues once more. _No, nothing did. We can't hide though._

"When is the tournament?" I ask lifting my gaze back to them.

"Two weeks after the feast." I sigh thinking over our options.

"The Blackfish is coming to the feast?" I ask as an idea begins to form.

"Of course." Mother says smiling at me slightly.

"We could ask him to stay until our return. To keep mother and the boys safe. Father, Robb and I will go to the tourney and return immediately after it ends. Surly the three of us are good enough representation of our house." I say squeezing my healing hand together harshly.

"I don't want you to go." Father grinds the words out making me sigh.

"You may be my father, but I am telling you that I will be going." I say defensively. He glares at me for a few minutes before mother clears her throat making him break his gaze.

"Arya and Jon will have to wait." Mother says lightly making me shake my head.

"It would be the perfect time to travel. People would think nothing of their absence and all eyes will be on Kings Landing." I say tightly. A pain forming low in my stomach at the thought of them leaving.

"Jon and Arya across the narrow sea, half the family in Kings Landing. Tell me I'm not the only one this sounds mad to?" Robb growls as he flops into his seat once more. Fathers eyes pinch as he gazes at me.

"We could leave after a few days. Mother could send a raven that Uncle Benjen needs to have word with Warden of The North. The Blackfish would allow no harm to come to his family in our absence." I say making him nod slowly. He spots the sword over my shoulder and his eyes relax slightly. I hand the sword to him with a half-smile. "We can not hide within these walls. Even if it's all I wish for."

"No. We can not." Father agrees pulling my sword free. "Robb if you go, you will not be entering any of the tourney games." Father says his gaze still upon the sword.

"Yes, Father." Robb agrees as we turn to face one another.

"You see Sansa? That is how you agree with your father." Father jokes making me smile at him.

"I will work on that my great Lord Father." I respond cheekily making him shake his head.

"Well then. Let's prepare for dinner dear. We will only have so many before we are scattered across the lands and seas." Mother exclaims dramatically pulling Father from the room after he places my sword across my bed. I sigh leaning back heavily to gaze at Robb. His face is scrunched in frustration.

"We will keep him safe Robb." I say trying to appease him. He scoffs looking cross with my words.

"Do you not worry for yourself sister?" He asks after a few minutes.

"The people who terrorized me before are no longer there." I watch him slouch further into his chair with a small smile. "Besides there are beautiful things in the south brother. Beautiful waters, gardens and I remember more than a few beautiful young ladies. Perhaps you will even enjoy this trip." I grin at him trying to let the worry fade from my body as he shakes his head at me.

Jon's POV

The news of the tourney had brought a hush over our close knit group. Dinner was a somber affair that led to us all going our separate ways. Even with Uncle Ned's assurance we should leave as discussed I was doubting the timing of it all. The night has grown late before I make my way towards the room. _The room? Perhaps I should return to mine?_

"It's going to be fine." I whisper to Ghost as he whimpers at my feet. I knock softly before pushing the door open to find only Robb and Greywind in the room. I frown at the girls' absence wondering where they could be at this hour.

"They are avoiding one another I believe." Robb says as he watches me glance around the room.

"What?" _Why would they avoid one another?_

"They were yelling when I returned." He says laying back on his mat with a sigh. _That's not good_.

"Whatever about?" I ask pacing to glance out the window into the dark night.

"I believe ... they have different views on the tourney" I sigh rubbing my eyes. The door is pushed open a moment later with Arya slinking in behind Nymeria. She frowns looking the room over with a sigh.

"Shit." She slams the door angrily making me sit heavily into a chair by the window. "I took it too far." She grumbles shoving her hair back.

"Possibly." Robb whispers making me wonder what was said.

"Seven Hells." She grumbles dropping onto the bed. "Have either of you seen her?" She asks the anger still heavy in her voice. I shake my head as she paces. I rise to my feet patting my leg for Ghost to follow.

"I'll find her." I grunt out pulling the door open. Standing in the dark for a moment I think over the places she could be. Heading towards the battlements I dart over them with a huff.

"Ghost." I say his name tightly pulling his attention to me. "Sansa." His red eyes bore into mine before he dashes off down the stairs and around to the kitchen he sniffs at the door before leaving once more towards a storage tower. I take the stairs two and a time to find a door slightly ajar with light spilling from beneath it. Ghost bounds through the door without hesitation making me stall in the stairwell.

"Well now. Has Jon sent you to me?" Sansa's nostalgic voice carries into the hall making me wonder if I should follow the wolf or not. "You did this before boy, in a time you don't remember, of course my lovely Lady wasn't there to dry my tears, but you did a good job of it. Now you must settle down, I need to finish these before their trip. Can't have them traipsing the sands in seas in heavy cloth, now can we?" My heart pounds as I take quiet steps backwards from the room. It seems Sansa needed space more than the rest of us. "You're very lucky to have him you know? Jon keeps things safe, even if I will miss them terribly, I know they will be safe. I wonder if you will be joining them?" I stall at her distracted conversation thinking over the words. I hadn't thought of leaving him but perhaps the sands and seas as Sansa puts it is no place for them. "_Jon keeps things safe."_

The words make me suck in a deep breath. So many nights I have wondered if we could keep them safe, keep each other safe, save ourselves from the world they lived through previously. I worry of the tortures they faced, doubting my honor and character if they experienced any of that while there was still breath in my body. Perhaps I need to quit dwelling on what I was and who I became. I finish the trek down the winding stairs determined to hear those words uttered as earnestly about who I will become and not who I was to her in another life.


	6. Chapter 6

Sansa's POV

The week has been full of quiet conversations, plans for two trips, forgiveness, packs made between siblings that no one had the right to be making. Even with this new life I know many things can change, go wrong in the time we are apart. And here I stand attempting to swallow down the butterflies that keep my heart fluttering. Fear and hope battling in my heart. With careful steps I peek around the wall to take in the merriment surrounding my family.

I spent hours sewing with Northern ladies all too happy to hear the brief "battle" with a southern knight. Some wishing for more details, others more embellishment then I cared to muster. The time spent on mothers' dress was worth every minute as I watch her move happily back to Brans side at the table.

My eyes flutter across the room taking in all the boisterous laughter and clanking of horns. Roose Bolton came with only a few men of his house setting my nerves slightly at ease. My eyes find him before I muster the courage to enter the hall. How I loved this once upon a time, to be in the center of attention, to wear fine gowns and dream of which boy in the room would become my husband.

Now, I walk with trained ease towards our table. A slight clench in my jaw as eyes flock to my movement. I breath deep pushing the thought of prying eyes from my mind. A smile breaks across my face as I watch Arya argue with Robb before grabbing food from his plate. Rickon cackles loudly at something Father is saying, the picture pushing the doubt from my body as I climb quietly into my seat.

"I thought the wolves' drug you into the woods." Mother comments dryly without looking at me.

"I wish." I joke making Arya laugh sharply. I look up to Robb with a small smile before catching the frown on Jon's face beside him. My brow lifts at him in question but he turns from me with a huff. Clearly annoyed with the gathering. Robb gives me a knowing smile before returning to his conversation with Arya.

Horns start banging from one boisterous table calling everyone's attention. A pang hits my heart at the sight of little Lyanna Mormont on her mother's lap, her young eyes gleaming in delight with her family. I owe the girl my life, my home and so many other things but she will never know that. I hope in this life she remains a child. I am pulled from my melancholy thoughts by the chanting of our family name.

"Stark, Stark, Stark." They bellow as I look the room over my eyes catching the way Robb watches me with a sad expression. I wrinkle my nose at him, making him roll his eyes before turning to pay attention to our guests as silence takes over the room. My jaw tightens at Roose Bolton as he stands facing our table. I notice Arya turn her back on the man swiftly.

"To House Stark." Roose raises his horn, the rest of the room following his lead. "You have shown the southern fools our strength and brought great pride to the North."

Cheers follow his kind words, but I am struck by the way Roose smiles at me. It's harmless, almost inviting but it does everything but set me at ease. Father stands with tight shoulders in my peripheral. He has always hated addressing people.

"We stand tall with our people, because of our people. May the seven kingdoms know we are more than cold, wet land. That we have the blood of the first man and will protect these lands and our people with the same fierceness as the animals that survive here." Father speaks of more than a fallen queen, with more levity then the occasion calls for and I see the way the hall tightens with tension.

Mother stands abruptly with a few claps and a kiss to fathers' cheek. "Let's move these tables, aside shall we?" A slew of confused clapping follows her words before servants and northmen alike are seeing to the task. Mother casts me a worried glance making me push to my feet.

"Brother." I hold my hand for Robb as he pushes to his feet a little panicked still. I look over my family's faces, noting the way my father's face tightens, making my stomach drop. Robb grasps my hand and turns us about slowly as the stings begin to fill the hall with music.

"He never was good at that." Robb whispers making me smile.

"I would love to tell you he got better but he did not." I smile as we turn around the floor as others slowly join us. Tension leaves me as the levity leaves the room. I am slightly surprised to see my mother beside us with my uncle Edmure. I let my mind wonder with the beat as my brother keeps us moving.

"Sister." Robb's voice drifts over me pulling my attention back to him. "You seem lost." He comments lowly making me frown. I think over his words and scan the crowded room once more before looking to him.

"Celebrations lost their allure for me. Perhaps now that we are reunited, I can find the appeal once more." I joke trying to give my brother more of my attention. Once the song ends my brother hands me off to Lord Medger. A quiet man with a matching personality. Roose appears at my side making my arms lock in place. Lord Medger bows his head and hands me off oblivious to my discomfort.

"Sansa Stark. How the north sings your praises." Roose attempts conversation making me cringe inwardly, even as a smile appears on my face.

"They should sing of my house for they are who taught me anything worth singing about." I reply politely making him laugh as he pulls me closer than I care for.

"You have a brave heart. That can't be taught." He amends in a soothing tone that sets me on edge. _Was he attempting to garner my affection?_ I wonder, horrified. _No, but it can be beat into me by bastard sons._

"Sansa. I have torn my dress." Arya appears at my side making me sag with relief.

"Surly another can mend your dress, child." Roose comments lowly making me pull my hands free.

"I tend to my sibling's clothes. It keeps my skills sharp." I excuse as politely as possible before stepping away without a reply from the man. Arya grasps my arm tightly as she steers me from the room.

"Father said to retire. Roose is seeking your hand." I scowl are my sister's words.

"For himself?" I question.

"Yes." Arya's tight reply makes me shake slightly. I feel Arya squeeze my arm once more.

"Don't worry. Father said he has received many offers for your hand. Luckily it gives the illusion of taking everything under consideration with a political decline for now. Or at least that's what mother said." I nod along as she pushes the door to our room open. I don't hesitate to flop unceremoniously onto the floor with the wolves. For the celebration they have been kept either in the woods or our room.

As Lady butts her head into mine, I feel the worries wither away. This is no great concern and I shouldn't let it trouble me so.

"Will you be alright. I don't like leaving them alone." Arya asks quietly.

"Yes, sister." I reply snuggling into the warmth of Lady. She hums as she closes the door. I wasn't certain when, but I know I must have dozed off by the way the slamming of the door wakes me some time later. Bran struggles in the door with horns and a few plates.

"Brother?" I rise quickly to help him and close the door. He smiles sitting the food on the floor. He waves the wolves off, having to turn Shaggy from the plate and pat his butt in the opposite direction.

"You departed without eating sister. I thought you might like some food. I even brought lemon cakes. Though that was Robbs idea." I chuckle softly dropping down in front of the food that was been delivered for me.

"How did I luck out with such great brothers." I exclaim patting his leg beside me as he watches me pull the horn to my mouth with inquisitive eyes. I raise a brow at him as I pick at the bread roll upon the plate. "Bran?" I ask as he stays gazing at me.

"You have changed sister. It's like the entire family change and I haven't found a reason why. Why Theon was sent away. Why you and Arya became so close. Why Mother and Father worry more." I chew my food slowly as he speaks. Keeping my eyes trained on him. Wondering why we haven't had this conversation already. Bran was always inquisitive. "What has happened?" He finishes quietly while staring at the liquid in his horn. I think my words over carefully. For one sad moment considering honesty. But my heart still hurts for the wheeled chair bound man that saved us all. For him I would do anything, for him I will lie, if it means the slightest hope that the boy in front of me never carries the world on his shoulders.

"Brother. Have you ever had a dream so real it makes you see the world differently?" I ask pushing the food aside. He shrugs slightly with a frown. "Well I have Bran. I dream so real that it stole the air from my lungs and set my heart on fire." I whisper watching his face scrunch in concern.

"Set your heart on fire?" He asks leaning onto the floor beside me. I stretch out beside him, patting the floor for the wolves to join us.

"Yes. It was the worst dream. Where all that I loved in the world withered away. No matter how hard I fought to keep what was important to me, it didn't matter. The world fell into darkness where no hope could survive. Where everything was destroyed." I whisper watching the flames cast shadows upon the ceiling.

"That would be terrible." Bran whispers beside me.

"It was." I murmur. "And when I woke things that seemed important just weren't anymore. The world held new meaning." I say turning to look at him as his dark eyes watch the flames as mine just were.

"What is important now sister?" I let my arm slip across the floor to pull him closer.

"You. Our family." I smile making him huff at my affections, but he doesn't pull away. We lay quietly until I am certain he has fallen asleep and I have started to doze myself.

"Thank you for saving mother." He whispers in a half sleep making me pull him closer.

"And thank you for the lemon cakes." I joke quietly. Feeling content despite the nervous energy still coursing outside my bedroom walls.

Jon's POV

I should feel bad for the way I dash from the hall without a backward glance when Uncle gives me permission to leave. I should want to linger, stay in the warmth of the hall with the family I have only recently found the comfort of. With our departure nearing I feel a slight pang of guilt at the glare Arya sent me from her place at the table. She has been made to stay along with Robb. Ever since Roose Bolton greeted me with a scowl I have been on edge. I have wanted to throw horns and punch men that aren't worth my time.

_"If I had known bastards where accepted I would have brought Ramsay."_ Roose commented dryly shaking my hand. The words had frozen my heart with the mans grasp still in mine. I could only allow a slight nod before excusing myself from his presence without a proper excuse. I sat heavily in my chair unable to eat or really absorb anything else happening within the hall. When Arya had taken Sansa from the room I longed to follow. To ask how they could be so cordial with someone so vile. The theory of not being the same people as their previous life fell flat when I was staring at that man. When I watched him argue Sansa's departure, I wanted to drag him from the hall.

I stayed in my seat until the girls that had been fawning over Robb lost interest and attempted to gain my favor. Apparently, having Lady Catelyn's approval made a world of difference in my social status I muse dryly as I duck through a back hall attempting to avoid as many people as possible. I frown at the drunken idiots milling about as I near our room. Wondering why I am so twisted in emotions as I near it. I push the door open letting out a low laugh at the sight that greets me. Bran's head resting on his sisters' arm as they slumber. A pack of wolves scattered about them. Shaggy draped over their legs as if he had to be closer than his siblings.

I push the door closed quietly and make my way around the slumbering pack to add wood to the fire. I let my eyes fall around the room, taking in all the little ways we have taken over the space. Arya's board she uses for target practice, Robbs and I stacks of clothes, Sansa's sewing table that's laden with clothes she has made for us. Within these walls Sansa and Arya will keep our heads spinning with trivia of their previous lives as they had started calling them. Or they drive you mad with silence when the trivia turns dark and they drift from us into their own minds.

Songs have been song, blood has been lost, wine has been shared but more than anything, these four walls hold my melancholy heart. Fear still sucks the breath from me in the dark of the night, when I wake in a sweat and check to make sure everyone is accounted for. But this is where I feel I was truly accepted into this family. Here with Robb, Arya and Sansa I found my place. Here, is my home.

Contentment isn't something I feel often. But as I watch the two of them slumber something expands pushing all the worries away. On the cusp of our journey from home I have felt more happiness in the recent months than ever before, despite the head spinning turns our world has taken. I let my hand drift over the warmed stone of the hearth watching Bran shift in his sleep. Sansa pulls him closer, her eyes opening slowly to look at her brother. I watch the way her eyes drift over his face before they find mine. The lazy smile she gives me hurts, for reasons I don't understand.

Her brow puckers in worry as she watches me, the fire dancing over her dramatically. I give her a smile trying to quell my confused heart. I watch her worry fade as she seems to accept my shifts in mood. The playful jump in her brow telling me she doesn't believe what I am conveying but she will accept what I offer.

"How did you escape?" Her voice is thick from sleep as I walk around the sleeping wolves to her side so as not to wake Bran.

"Pity I believe. Your father could see my distaste for it all from the beginning." I comment dryly making her smile.

"It's still going on then?" She asks making me think over the news I learned from Roose. I nod slowly watching her frown, my suspicions right. "Are you worried Sansa?" I ask sitting against the door by her. Her face tightened for a flash before she smiles once more. Her hand turning to pat Brans head. When the boy's eyes remain closed, she gives me a serious face.

"I can admit I will rest easier once they have all departed." She answers shifting around to look at Shaggy where he lays still. She shakes her head at the animal but still strokes his head lovingly.

"May I ask you a question?" I ask quietly.

"Yes."

"Why... I know you say so it doesn't color our views on some people but why not tell them who he is." I ask watching her face scrunch in confusion before she looks shocked.

"What do you know Jon?" She asks worry thick in her tone.

"That Roose Bolton has a bastard named Ramsay." I answer softly watching her sigh heavily as her eyes slide close.

"Does it not change your view on the man?" She whispers without opening her eyes.

"Of course, it does."

"That is why. That man in our hall is not the man he became. Not yet and maybe he never will. Even if I wished for his death, now is not the time." She answers softly. I watch her eyes open lazily as her hand shifts more over Shaggy's muzzle. I think over her words as my eyes watch the rise and fall of the animal's breaths.

"Do you understand Jon?" Her voice pulls me back to her.

"Yes." I reply reluctant to leave the topic alone. She finally looks at me once more as she thinks something over.

"If they become trouble Arya or I will handle it. Well, really Arya. With a great deal of pleasure, I imagine." She jokes making me shake my head my eyes going to the floor.

"Jon." Her hand stretches into my view. I don't think it over before grasping her hand in my own. My eyes lifting to her calm face.

"Two days. That's all the time left before our journeys lead us from each other, let's not dwell on the past." She comments softly squeezing my hand. I throw my head back taking a deep breath, willing my body and mind to heed her words. My mind wonders to the hand held in mine.

"May I ask a different question?" I ask with a hint of amusement letting my eyes find hers. She nods giving me her attention after she pushes Shaggy off them. I pull her hand I into the air slightly still grasped in mine.

"You and I have done this before?" I have wondered about the habit since the day she arrived and done the very thing so easily when she was in turmoil. She silently chuckles nodding her head once more.

"Would it be terrible if I asked why?" I say quietly watching her eyes find the ceiling for a moment before coming back to me.

"If you wish to know." I nod, watching her look to our hands before a sad smile tugs at her lips.

"After we escaped Winterfell, after Ramsay. It was the middle of winter, we had to swim across the river to lose the hounds." I watch her eyes drift to another world, not truly focused on me anymore. Some of the differences between the girl I was raised beside and the woman that returned fall into place when she speaks of the life that has passed. "I felt like I would die from the cold. So, if you can imagine when I finally made it to you, I was like ice. You built up a fire and got me out of the wet clothes, but it had been so long since I had been warm. It hurt to grasp a warm bowl. So, the first time we held hands you were attempting to thaw me." She smiles sadly at me. _I was the one building fires. _I realize giving her a small smile.

"And after that?" I ask.

"And after that... I was scared. I never spoke of it, but he would see it sometimes. Or I believe he could. I would be uncomfortable with our surroundings or just in my own skin and I would find his hand slipping into mine. Despite how terrible of a child I was to him. After a while I found myself doing the same, finding him lost to his thoughts and I would grasp his. Sometimes for a while and others for only a moment." She finishes her words with a squeeze to my hand and releasing it.

"I am sorry if it makes you uncomfortable." She whispers making me frown. I grab her retreating hand with a huff.

"You're ridiculous. It doesn't make me uncomfortable." I say heatedly making her chuckle.

"Fine. Fine. Either way I need it back to remove Brans head before my arm falls off." She jokes making me blush as I release her hand. I rise dragging a mat closer before helping her remove the boy from her arm by moving him onto it. I hear her sigh as the wolves move about.

"I should take them out." She whispers pushing to her feet.

"I'll do it Sansa." I reply hastily moving towards the door. Worried of the drunks around the castle.

"Oh. It's okay Jon. You are probably exhausted."

"Humor me then." I demand opening the door with a low whistle. The wolves move quickly as I pull the door shut before she can reply. As I follow them quickly my worries are confirmed as I hear some drunken men in the courtyard. I take them down the back hall before heading down steps. Even here there are men arguing over something as we make to pass.

I sigh gustily following them into the woods. I wait just within the shadows as the wolves disappear into the darkness. We don't worry about this usually, but Lady Catelyn didn't want them unsupervised for the gathering.

"He better choose me. My father said our offer is the only one that would make sense." I hear a boy chuckle to his friend as they drunkenly attempt to find the way back into the castle. I watch them from my hiding spot, slightly amused at the idiots clamoring about.

"I would take her unmarried friend. Hike up that skirt of hers..."_ No Longer amused. _Idiot number 2 is interrupted by number 1 smacking him. I focus on their faces but can't make out who they are from the distance.

"She is probably a fiery lover, like her hair." My hackles raise and I am startled by the growling at my side. I look to find Ghost at my side. Greywind at his. I focus on the wolves, attempting to quell the anger rising in me. It would not do to start a fight over the words of a few idiots. My worries rise as I turn to dig my hands into Ghosts fur.

"You will stay with her when I am gone boy." I whisper as I rustle his fur. I'm not sure where the primal need to protect the girls comes from. I could guess it's this way for most but when it comes to them my heart turns feral. _Although, they are protecting us. _Having Arya with me will be a balm to the worry. Somewhere in the back of my mind I have terrible thoughts, that the men going with Sansa failed once already. Which is a terrible thing to think of one's family. _They aren't the same men now. As Arya and Sansa would say. "I am not the idiot I once was." _They have made it clear that fault was also theirs in the past that they lived. To what measure I have no idea, but I truly don't care, as long as we all return to this ground and stand together once more.

I whistle for the rest of the wolves before turning back towards the castle. Determined to keep my head down and reach the room quickly. I hear laughter when I come close to the door and stall at the noise coming from within the room. Clearly Bran has woken from his slumber by the cackling I hear. I pause when I pick up other voices.

"Yes, Arya. That's it." Lady Catelyn laughs as the stomping from within becomes louder. I push the door open slowly to find Sansa and Arya clambering about the floor. Attempting some dance, I have not seen before.

"Come on Jon." Arya grabs my arm before yanking me about clumsily. I frown as she jerks me around the small space but can't stop the laughter from rising as she glares at my poor attempts.

"I have seen it done before. Let's show them Sansa." Lady Catelyn calls. My eyes cast around noting the only one absent is Uncle Ned.

"Loosen up Jon. I don't like being out done." Arya demands making Rickon cackle at Robbs side. Arya huffs before pushing me away and grabbing Bran from the floor before he understands her intent. Bran catches on faster than I. Sinking to the floor I take in the sights of them all twirling around the small space. Bran bumping into his mother, but she guides Sansa away easily dodging the clumsiness of the boy with a smile.

Uncle Ned sneaks in the door with a frown. I watch it disappear as he takes in the sight. He drifts to my side with a quiet chuckle. I soak in the laughter and warmth as I let my hand drift through Ghosts fur. Any doubt I have drifts away as I watch Robb pull Rickon close and feel my uncle pat my shoulder from his place beside me. Watching the woman through time spin about the room without a care makes it all seems easy. They have brought down enemies and changed our lives with little effort. There is nothing that can sever the bonds we have made in these four walls. I feel that no matter the distance between us we will not fail one another again. We will not repeat the mistakes of the past. We will be back here, laughing within this room in a few turns of the moon. Never knowing than when my feet finally touch this stone it would be a great deal longer than planned, or that my heart would be filled with anguish because one of the people within this room would have been stolen from us.


	7. Chapter 7

Sansa's POV

The steady beat of hooves against the dirt road is soothing in a way. A few hours ago, I would have called it maddening. But 7 nights into our trip we have all become a little angry. We will stop for one more night before we enter Kings Landing. We traveled light with 4 additional men. Fathers nerves are fraying the father from Winterfell we become. Our arrival will be late as the tourney started sometime this morning. I wonder if Arya and Jon are being driven as mad as I am with the constant trotting? _Surely, they have made it to the shore and are precuring a boat by now._

I sigh thinking on how painful the separation had been. My throat nearly closed from the emotions welling in my chest. I had felt my control slipping and made to distant myself only to become foolish in the end. Arya is all I have left of the last life. _My sister is my favorite human in the world and she took one of the men that keeps me from sinking into darkness with just a smile. Even if he isn't the same Jon. The effect is still there._ Robb sighs heavily behind me making me smile. I look over my shoulder throwing him a playful look. Attempting to be childish once more.

"Oh, sister. What are you up to?" He chuckles out.

"Want to race me to the tree line?" I as looking at the distance of the trees before turning back to him. I smile as his eyes brighten and his hands clench the reigns.

"We aren't ten and two Sans…" I kick my horse into a run hearing father let out a bark of laughter as Robb takes off after me. Robb being far more experienced of a rider passes me easily making me laugh at the boyish expression he throws me. When I finally let my horse stall to a trot, Robb sits at the tree line looking smug.

"We aren't ten and two brother." I say airily, with my chin held high making him chuckle. Our horses fall in beside one another easily in the trees.

"I love you sister." Robb says quietly, my ears barely picking up the words. A smile pulls at my face as my heart clenches.

"I love you too brother." I turn to look at him as his eyes close for a moment. As if he is committing to memory as I do.

"Together we will handle anything that comes our way." He grumbles taking on a more serious tone.

"Together." I assure him with a smile.

Jon's POV

When we finally see the ocean, I feel as if I will never ride a horse again. Arya set a grueling pace, barely stopping for food or sleep. _We will sleep for days upon the passage to the east Jon. _She had grumbled but I am certainly not going to be outdone by my little sister and kept my mouth shut when I wanted to scream in frustration. She sighs contently as we dismount from our horses. Smoothing my unruly hair back I stretch my aching body.

"I will go see about passage. We will hope someone is leaving before the tide goes out." She says looking over the water. My stomach flips looking her over as I realize how much more of the world she has seen then any other in our family. I watch her march down into the small town without a word thrown over her shoulder. I settle against a tree as the horses bask in the shade beside me. _I wonder if they have made it to the capitol? _I think letting my eyes find the stormy clouds forming. Feeling as if they are foreboding of the journey ahead.

I knew leaving would be difficult, but was entirely unprepared for how lost I was feeling. The uncertainty in my uncles eyes, the way even Lady Catelyn fiercely hugged me, Robbs worried glances, Brans quite goodbye a great contrast to Rickons sorrowful one. Sansa had held me close, rubbing her cheek into mine before calling the wolves away and departing while we mounted. Everything felt finale, as if I would never see them again. Arya had been steady and guided us from the only home I have ever known with ease.

I let my eyes drift shut as I picture Aryas horse stalling as we rounded a bend of trees outside our home, her head looking into the darkness of the wood that separated us from Winterfell. The wolves had been easy to spot with Ghost running along beside them. Sansa had been like an arrow breaking from its bow as she emerged from the darkness. I wasn't even certain when Arya or I dismounted, but the sisters collided into one another harshly. My fists hurt at how tightly they were clenched watching them sway softly in the morning sunlight. Sansa opened her eyes after a moment and reached back to grab me by the neck of my jerkin. She didn't yank me forward or push me away. Just held me within her grasp as she searched my face for something desperately.

"Our stories aren't over yet Sansa." Arya had whispered stepping back from her sister. Sansa had nodded silently, her hand releasing me slowly as she stepped back from us. Gaining control of her emotions once more.

"No. They are not. You will both return safely to me. I know it as surely as I know that is the sun rising in the sky." She stated stepping back with a weak smile. I watched her call the wolves and fade into the darkness before Arya was calling me back to my horse. _I am horrible to separate them._ I scold myself once more. But even I can see the light in Arya's eyes as she calmly climbs the hill back to me.

"Great news. We have passage and it leaves soon." She plops onto the ground with a smile. "Why are you frowning Jon?" She asks with her eyes still closed.

"Perhaps this is a mistake. We should go back, you and Sansa.." I trail off uncertain of what I even want to say.

"Sansa and I what?" She asks finally opening her eyes to look at me. The picture of relaxation despite the way I fidget against the tree.

"Wouldn't it be safer with you two together. What if something happens?" I ramble out. She lets her eyes fall closed a small smile playing at her face.

"Sansa and I survived it all alone. Not together. Now we have our family with us and the knowledge of the people we are surrounded by. You and I have nothing to worry about. Well unless your aunt becomes temperamental and cooks us with a dragon. But Sansa is the smartest person I know. If anyone can keep the rest of them safe, it's Sansa." She comments giving me a small smile. I sigh sitting upon the ground with a huff. "Just relax Jon."

Within a few hours we are boarding a small ship. The storm winds are just rough enough to give us swift passage but not be trouble. _Or so my sisters says. _I think having no real knowledge of sailing_. I've never even been on a boat. _I sigh as she comes to rest beside me.

"It will take almost a week to reach shore. From there we will have to do some inquiring about your aunt." I nod my head at her words wondering if I would be able to sleep with the harsh rocking of the boat. I sigh taking in the salty sea air and the sharp breeze. _Let this journey end quickly._

Sansa's POV

We enter the Keep within the early morning hours. My heart constricting painfully. I will it away as I take in the tenseness of my Father ahead of me. My brows shoot up at the crowd already gathered. Some people peering at us with confused frowns others small smiles with sense of wonder as we trot slowly in a line. Father ahead of me, Robb behind. A small girl makes a loud exclamation of the sword on my hip. I feel as if I am possessed when I throw the girl a knowing smile, even as her mother tells her ladies don't carry swords. _Arya would have made a cheeky remark. _The closer we get the more faces start to look familiar. I keep my shoulders dropped with a polite smile on my face. Stannis stands with his wife. _I wonder if the witch has found you yet?_

Father raises a hand in greeting to Stannis as the horses come to a halt. Hands step forward to grasp the reigns, another approaches to help me dismount. I here a grunt and look to find my brother where the hand had been standing. I quell the smile that breaks across my face as Robb shrugs one shoulder at me.

"Lord Stark." Renly says approaching from the group to the left. He dips his head in a polite greeting motioning towards the throne room. "Our king is waiting for you." He motions us to follow. I grab the bouquet of Winter roses one of our men unwound from the back of his horse with a quiet thank you. They follow the hands to the stables and we begin the walk that I dreaded for so long. I don't know if its my Father ahead of me, my brother beside me or the sword at my hip but the fear doesn't fill me as I expected it to. _I died facing the dead. These halls are nothing in comparison. _My skirts have been changed into the lighter fabrics but grey and white covers me. The wolves mother helped me embroider dance along the side of my skirt. No one will question who I am this time. Mistake me for someone pliable, a puppet to be used. When we fall into the shadows of the tall ceilings my eyes adjust to take in the people within. My heart beats faster when I see the Tyrells on one side of the hall. _I have missed you Margery._

"You have kept your king waiting." Robert bellows before bursting into rochsious laughter. Father remains quiet as we approach. I catch sight of someone shifting to my left, letting my eyes drift slightly to find a pair of blue eyes staring at me. My feet nearly stall as I take in his intense gaze. My heart does a strange staccato as his brow jumps as if he was confused by the sight of me. I give him a guarded smile before willing myself to turn from him as father comes to kneal before the dias, us behind him. Robert abolishing the action as he rises to embrace my father.

"Come now Ned. Rise, bring your family forward to meet my bride." He beccons as we rise. I find my eyes turning back to find blue once more and he is still rooted in spot, his gaze just as intense as he watches us. I follow Robb up the stairs as Robert makes introductions.

"This is Cadence. She hails from…. it doesn't matter really. She is of good breading stock and that's what matters." My jaw tightens as I turn to take in the golden haired woman beside him. Her smile is tight and I feel a pang of sympathy for the woman. I walk forward to hand her the bouquet with a gentle smile.

"From our home my Queen. My mother prides herself in our winter roses." Unexpectedly Robert grasps my hand making me drop the roses into his young brides lap. I frown at her as Roberts words drift over me.

"Wounds of a warrior." He says turning my left hand to look at the tight scars I watch him gaze at my hand in fascination. "The fierce heart of the Stark woman lives on in you my dear." The way he gazes at me unsettles me slightly. Father grasps my shoulders pulling me back down with a large smile.

"My sons and daughters are the pride of my house." He says voice tight making Roberts gaze finally fall back to him as my palms become sweaty. Robb steps closer to me on the step behind father. I yearn to turn and see the blue eyed man once more. My heart stuttering at the thought. _Why do I long to look to him?_

"Of course they are." The king grumbles stepping back from us. "Come Ned. It will be a few hours before the tournament gets underway." He motions for father to follow him. Father casts a look over his shoulders and I dip my head as I step back beside my brother.

"I will be back shortly." He says with tight eyes making me give him a bright smile.

"We will tour the gardens father." I say even as a housemaid steps forward to offer us food and a room. We politely decline as Father follows the king, the young queen departs in the opposite direction without a backwards glance. We turn to walk down the steps my eyes finding the man once more. I take him in, tall, with sunkist skin and hair the color of my sisters. His brows furrowing as I stare at him. He appears less groomed then rest of the southerners, a rough beard just beginning to grow on his strong jaw. A foreign fluttering in my stomach making my jaw tense in apprehension, or something I never thought to feel when looking upon a man again. I spot Margery herself approaching as we make to pass them and stall to give her my attention. Forcing my gaze from blue eyes.

I plaster an inviting smile upon my face and she returns it. _How this seems so familiar. _"Hello." I say politely. Her smile turns to a large grin I come to know in the past life making me hurt for the woman that burned.

"Hello. I am ever so happy to meet both of you. My name is Margery Tyrell." She comes forward with a hand held out, all the confidence of the woman I knew before bursting from her.

"I am Sansa and this is my brother Robb." I motion to my brother. He shakes her hand after me and I see the way her eyes light up when they look him over.

"We have heard so much about your house. It all seemed so embellished but as I laid my eyes upon you, I see they were all true." I frown slightly wondering what has been discussed.

"I do hope it wasn't anything too scandalous." I say respond sincerely.-

"Only the most scandalous things I have heard in my life. A castle touched by magic, wicked woman with swords and the most hansom men in all of Westeros." I can't stop the laugh that burst forth. My brother shuffles uncomfortably beside me.

"The hansom men part is obviously true." I motion towards my brother making him huff. "And if protecting your mother makes me wicked then let it be so." I humor as she laughs herself.

"We will be fast friends Sansa Stark. My grandmother and I were about to take tea in the gardens, would you care to join?" I nod my head as she steps back to gather Olenna.

"Friend or foe?" Brother asks quietly.

"Friend. They are all wit brother. Be prepared." I say giving him an open smile. My eyes scan the crowd noticing the blue eyed man was gone.

"Well children Stark. My dearest Margery says you will take tea with us. Come Sansa escort an old Lady." I step forward to offer my arm giving Robb a look indicating he should do the same for Margery. "Your dress is lovely my dear." She comments as I hear Margery ask about the wolves. Momentarily shocked at how easily my brother responds.

"Thank you. My mother helped me." I say as we fall into step easily. _As we have before. _Parts of my mind remind me she pinned the target on me with the Kings murder. But I can't find it in me to be mad, he deserved death and I didn't hate that people thought I did it.

"You are sharp with a sword and a needle? Is there anything you cannot do?" She asks making me chuckle.

"I assure you there is many things I am not. Sharp with a sword is one of them. I know enough to defend myself. My sister on the other hand took to the sword better then some of our seasoned soldiers." I respond as we wind our way through the gardens. Keeping one ear trained on my brother in case he would become distressed.

"I would imagine with the image your family makes not many would be brave enough to attack. Quite a sight you three were entering dear. The courtiers will be whispering for weeks." She comments as her tent comes into sight.

"Southern tougnes like to wag if I recall my mothers words." I say consiritually as she laughs outright grasping my arm tightly.

"Your mother is to right my dear. To right." She motions for us to sit as tea and cakes are brought forward. "The knight Torrance seemed to take a liking to you my dear." My brow jumps at her words as Robb shifts stiffly across the table from us.

"Oh?" I inquire distractedly as I mix sugar into my tea.

"The dark haired man in the green coverlette my dear. I could have sworn you also noticed him." I smile in confusion before nodding my head as if I have just remembered him. As if I haven't wondered where he disappeared to. _A knight. How Arya would laugh._ _A southern freaking knight._

"Blue eyes?" When they nod I continue. "I felt as if my appearace confused the man. Assumed he didn't care for woman that wore weapons. Father caustioned me many in the capital would not." I answer as Robb relaxes slightly. The woman laugh quietly.

"Hardly. He is low born but is highly ranked in the Kings guard. He is participating in the events. Many suspect he will win. Good fellow, but flirts with everyone." Margery says as I nod absent minded looking over the ocean.

"It is very beautiful here. Is it not brother?" He shrugs a shoulder.

"Different then home sister." Olenna laughs at his response.

"I have to ask my dears. How was it watching that simpering woman die?" Olenna asks making Margery gasp beside her.

"Grandmother. You shouldn't ask such things." Robbs feet shuffle in my perioheral. _How I wish to tell you of it's gloriousness Olenna._

"Please. This girl took on the King Slayer. She knows their treachery." Olenna laughs darkly. "To this day the news he was bested by a slip of a girl brings me great joy." Her eyes find mine making me frown.

"I had not met the queen many times. I didn't know her well enough to feel anything but concern for my family." I respond calmly. Olenna nods disappointed with the answer. "I can't say I bested the king slayer. I questioned his honor and he withdrew." I say making her frown.

"Who would have thought he would care for such a thing." She mumbles taking a sip of her tea. I know in my heart he didn't, Jaime Lannister had yet to learn anything of honor but to ones family. I confused him in that moment, with the comment of Brienne. I can't explain that though.

"May I ask of your home? I have heard the grounds are of unquestionable beauty." I ask making Margery slip into easier conversation as she speaks of her home. Father sends a paige after us and thank them for the tea.

"We must do this again Robb, Sansa. We have tea here every morning. You are welcome to join us." Olenna says as we excuse ourselves. I am surprised that Robb thanks her first before offering me his arm. As we walk through the gardens he lets out a sigh.

"This will be a long week." He says dryly making me laugh outright at his words. We join father at the road and follow the people towards the tournament. The grounds are farther from the keep then I expected. But I go to the tips of my toes to see what people are making so much noise about ahead of us. Father stills blocking my view as I register the words that are being shouted.

"Filth."

"Traitor."

"Serves you right King Slayer."

"Heathen whore." The voices ring out as people throw food at the man in question. I have yet to lay my eyes upon him, but my nerves are slowly fraying as the chaos erupts around us_. This is the mob that father faced. _Robb feels the tension in my body and clasps his hand firmly to my arm drawing my attention. My chest is heaving I am horrified to realize.

"Just look at me Sansa." Robb says tightly as I swallow down the panic the scene is causing. He shifts to pass father and makes a wide circle around the gathering. We hear the noise fade as the seats come into sight. Fathers heavy steps become my focus as I attempt to keep myself calm.

"I didn't think seeing him would cause you harm. I am sorry Sansa." Father says tightly behind me making me swallow harshly.

"That's the sound of your death." I whisper making Robbs feet stall as he pulls me closer to his body. Fathers hands land on my shoulders with a soft squeeze before pushing us forward.

"A day that will not occur." He assures us as we settle onto a bench. I take a few deeps breaths willing my body to relax. _Although, it seems to be ignoring my request. _

"I thought he would have been executed or bound to the Wall by now." I say to father quietly. He shrugs, his unhappiness with the situation evident.

"It is an event. At the end of the tournaments." Father grumbles as I sigh heavily. _Barbaric men._ A sad part of me can admit it angers me to see others treated so poorly. Even men bound to death.

"I know what it is to be tortured for entertainment. I will not be attending." I say unable to stop the bite from entering my words making father draw back as if wounded. Others fill in around us making me give tight smiles to familiar faces. That never raised a hand to help me when I was in the Slayers position. _Perhaps, this was a bad idea. I should not have come._

Jon's POV

It's the third night at sea when Arya shakes me awake. She holds a hand to her lips silencing my questions. She watches the panic rise shaking her head at me. I follow her to the top deck to take in the night sky but hear a human wail from across the water. I frown pulling Arya closer as my eyes scan the dark waters. She huffs pulling herself free.

"Slave boat just there." She whispers as her hand turns my head to take in the dark boat floating a short distance away.

"What do you mean slave boat?" I ask quietly making her chuckle darkly.

"They are transporting captured people to the large slave trade in Essos most likely." She says voice full of disdain. I frown trying to concentrate on the ship's movements more. "I will slip aboard and free them. You will come if I call." She says making my heart thunder as she casually swings a leg over the ship. I jerk her back over with a huff.

"You will not." I fervently whisper as she jerks herself free.

"Have you ever been a slave brother?" I step back from the acid dripping from her words. Shaking my head slightly she nods before jumping over the side without another word. I scramble to the edge grasping it in a white knuckled grip. My heart thunders in my ears as I watch a small glimpse of color pull itself over the railing of the other boat.

"Ned will cut me down." I mumble as she disappears from sight. I don't hear any noise for a few moments then there is a large splash followed by more maddening silence. My body is covered in sweat and I almost jump in to follow her when I hear a shout before it is silenced. _It was a man, it was a man shouting. _I remind myself. A few more splashes can be heard.

In the darkness nothing is visible. _Screw Ned. Sansa will use that new blade on me easily. _Another splash is heard before my sister is visible once again. A lantern held aloft by a pale man as she steps back onto the ledge. She jumps over without a backwards glance as she had previously. People flowing onto the deck of the boat she just jumped from staring into the sea as if it held all their prayers. _Perhapse, it had. She just saved all those people. _My heart swells with pride and worry as I think of how many men she just cut down. _The splashes._

"Jon." Her whisper comes from the side of the boat and I look into the darkness hoping to spot her. "Throw a rope over." She asks and I get a general idea of her location before following her requests. I hold it tight as she pulls herself up and over. Flipping onto the deck with a devious smile.

"Fuckers never knew what hit them." She says tiredly making me frown.

"We cannot be so careless Arya. What if you had been hurt or worse?" I reprimand making her growl.

"Jon my darling brother let's not forget who I am. I have killed more men then even father." She says with a raised brow making me sit back. The panic slowly leaving my body.

"Do you know who was on that ship?" She asks drawing my attention. I frown shrugging a shoulder at her.

"Tyrion fucking Lannister. With the twins. I was shocked to see them in cages. The great Tywin must have truly lost his shit." My brows shoot to my hairline at her words.

"Did they see you?"

"No. It was too dark. I left a few slaves to free the rest and jumped ship before they could spot me." She stands shaking the water off herself before climbing below deck once more. I follow, quietly still mulling over how many people she just killed and how elated she seems by her actions.

"You saved many." I whisper as my heart struggles with the actions I just witnessed. _Hearing stories of her killing and seeing it is two different things._

"I didn't save them brother. They will still have to find food, shelter, hope not to be captured again. Their lives are far from saved. I just gave them a chance." She whispers as she flops onto the floor. Clothes still drenched she falls asleep as if she was in her bed by the fire. I had thought she was the same girl I knew just a few short months ago. I was wrong, she like her sister has many sides I know nothing about.


	8. Chapter 8

Sansa's POV

I wasn't prepared to look upon him once more. Not when my heart was already struggling over Jaime Lannister of all people_. Not a southern knight. _But his brow furrows as he looks upon me and I feel myself closing doors. Erecting barriers I let go of once I was back under the summer sun with my sister at my side and my whole life laid before me once more. I feel my chest heave once more and watch him turn away from me as the other competitors' approach. _I am not a child. He will not affect me so; this place will not affect me. _I chide myself silently as Robb bumps his shoulder into mine drawing my attention.

He gives me a concerned smile making me smile in return although it does little to banish the emotions swirling bellow my skin. I turn back to find him watching me with less intensity before a charming half smile pulls across his face. My heart slows and my stomach stops turning as a sense of calm falls over me. _Seven hells, Arya would scold._

"Who is the gentlemen Sansa?" Father breaks my gaze with the man in question. I turn to look at him, confused by this man and what he inflicts within me. Without a word he has upturned my careful control, without a word he has set me at ease. _I should not have come._

"I do not know him father. His name is Torrance, I believe that was what they said. Right Robb?" I ask turning towards my brother hoping to not give too much away under my father's watchful eyes.

"Yes. One of the king's knights or something." Robb responds uninterested as the tournament takes way. Archery is todays event. We had missed jousting yesterday for which I am thankful. I never cared for the sport. _I never cared for any of these sports. _The men step forward as the king climbs into his seat, his forlorn wife behind him. I wonder for a terrible moment if she was taken against her will.

"Let the games begin." He barks as if its an inconvenience. I smile hearing my father grumble under his breath. I turn to watch him feeling horrible for the bite in my words. I lay my head on his shoulder feeling him relax slightly.

"I am sorry for before." I whisper making him huff patting my head as if I was a small child once more.

"It's nothing Sansa. I had worried about this. But you walk the halls at home so easily I did not think it would affect you." Father speaks in low tones as the crowd erupts at the first opponent's good marks. I lift my head to give him a quizzical look. "There are parts of this land I wish never to step foot upon again. Too much was taken, and it will forever be a reminder of what was lost there." I feel sorrow build in my chest for my father, for the way he mourns a sister as I mourned my siblings for so long. I realize in horror my father lost his siblings in a short span just as I had. Not only had his brother and father burned and his sister perished but Uncle Benjen did not return from the wall for many years.

"To lose it all within such a short time can break your spirit." I murmur as his arm comes around my shoulder. He nods silently beside me as the damn southern knight steps forward. I sigh leaning into my father. "We are lucky to have the will to mend our spirits. Some do not." I say turning to smile at my father. He smiles warmly at me as we both turn back to the tournament. I feel my pulse quicken as Torrance lets his arrow fly, casting me a look before its even landed. Its subtle and quick but my fathers arm tightens around me as my stomach flips in excitement.

The archery takes a few hours to wind threw the men, the obstacles becoming harder and the numbers of participants dwindling. Even we have been swept into the game, watching as they make their marks. Margery's brother is just behind Torrance and I search the crowd to find her already looking at me. I smile wide waving at her. I turn back as the crowd erupts, Loras has missed making Torrance the winner. His beaming smile falls on us. He turns bowing to the king, accepting his rose before turning and marching towards our stands, eyes set on me. My chest doesn't heave because the air has left me. Father and Robb shift beside me drawing his attention as he stops before us. He looks at me carefully before looking to Robb then father as the crowd becomes silent around us.

"May I give this to your daughter Lord Stark?" I suck in air in disbelief as father huffs beside me.

"As if I could stop you?" Father chuckles.

"I am certain you or her angry brother could easily." He responds in mirth making me smile as Father barks a laugh. Robb shifts to gaze at the man closely. I hold my hand out without a word, before anything else can be said. Before my nerves fray under the crowd's silence. He places it in my hand gently before bowing.

"Thank you." I say earnestly as he rises to smile warmly at me and backing a few steps away before turning from us completely without a word. I place the flower in my lap as we wait for the stands to empty. To prepare for the feast within the Keep the king has prepared for our arrival.

"I would rest easier if I had uglier sisters." Robb comments dryly making Father and I burst into laughter. I see the mirth in his eyes and am happy to have him beside me. I think on the changes within my brother. He aged with our arrival, still a young man but more mature. I wonder if this is the man that road into battle, or if he too was a broken spirit as I was when father fell. We rise to leave after most of the people have cleared the area.

"Robert will be saying some words about our houses loyalties tonight. Be prepared for the gazes that follow us why we are here." Father says dryly. I chuckle as I spin the flower between my fingers.

"Wonderful." Robb responds and I notice his arm grasping at mine while I am still distracted by the white rose between my fingers. I look up to finally spot Jaime Lannister hands shackled to the bar over him as he rests heavily upon his knees. My throat constricts at the food covering him, the blood from open cut upon his face. He is thin and appears to be sleeping. They have shorn his hair at some point because its just an inch off his head, but I see a large cut under the low growth of blonde hair.

"I wish I would have known. I would have chanced killing him there." I say walking away from the sight as anger blooms in my chest. Even as I follow my father back to the Keep, I make absurd plans. Why does my conscience pain me so?_ Brienne_. My heart throbs for a different reason. Because I don't know that I will ever shake the people from before, even as new versions walk beside me. _I miss them._

Jon's POV

The shore is a welcome sight. If it could be called that. There appears to be a small cluster of islands connected to one another. The people on the shore seem wealthy and not concerned with the storm brewing behind us.

"Welcome to Braavos Jon." Arya says leaning against the stern beside me.

"Is it hard coming back here?" I ask as the men start aligning the ship with a dock.

"No." Arya answers shortly. I have discovered Arya has 3 phases of talking. The sharing Arya, the begrudenly answering girl or the clipped version that stands with me now who acts as if these questions are idiotic. I smile looking back over the sea one more time before we leave the boat. We lost our house colors before we ever left Winterfell. The gold Arya keeps strapped somewhere inside her pants; I don't dare to ask. Our small traveling packs seem hot as we start to wind across bridges. Arya sure footed with her knowledge of the city. We soon approach a small tavern in the back of a building making me raise a brow. Once again thrown by the existence my sister lived.

"May we have use of your raven." She asks making the bar hand raise a brow at us. He rambles off a price asking where it needs to go but Arya asks to just be taken to the ravens after slapping the money onto the counter. We follow a woman into another building before winding our way to the top of a tower and being left there. I watch her pull her scroll free and set about making a note to our home.

"Did you do this often?" I find myself asking as her messy scroll flies over the small piece she cut free. The scoff that leaves her makes me frown.

"There was no one alive to message." I grind my teeth together at the foolish question.

"I am sorry Arya." I say tightly making her bark out a laugh.

"Relax Jon. I was messing with you. I promised I would write upon our arrival." I nod thinking over her father's words. She enters looking the ravens over closely before grasping a bird gently.

"Then how do you know which is trained to the north?" I ask watching her tense.

"I had at time or two thought of writing you. But…. I assumed you were dead like the rest. And I would rather not have it confirmed." She mumbles before she murmurs to the bird and it takes flight. I watch her pack her supplies and we descend back onto the street.

"Now the hard part begins. This is the wealthiest city Jon. It will get worse the farther we travel. In the slave cities life is either lavish or pig shit. But let's set out to the edge and see if we can acquire some horses. I nod along silently following her command. Reminding myself that I don't do this for the aunt at the end. That the words the woman have uttered since returning to us hangs heavily over me. I need her loyalty, but more then anything I need my family's freedom and to not bring the north to ashes with dragon fire.

Sansa's POV

The banquet is lavish and Robb huffs beside me once more. A sound becoming frequent within the city of Kings Landing. We walk into the hall; our finest mother could help me sew upon our backs. Margery is already approaching, her eyes locked onto my brother. I don't know if I frankly like the match, but he could do worse. She obviously could…. But my brother will never be a king. Something I know she has her eyes set upon. I had thought she would be at Roberts side when we arrived. _Perhaps, even she has limits._

"Your father has been captured by my grandmother. Wont you join us?" She asks slipping her arm easily into mine and pulling the pair of us around a crowed.

"I knew that man would give you his token. I am surprised you have not favored him in wearing it." She says turning to touch my hair that's only half pulled back with delicate braids. I shrug at her words.

"I barely know his name." I comment dryly making her laugh.

"It will matter not. You are beautiful tonight Sansa." She says making me squeeze her arm

"As you are my friend." I comment softly, surprised once more when Robb agrees, and I see a blush cover her cheeks. I spot father looking pale next to Olenna. I smile delighted in the way she makes him squirm. _What things is she saying to you father?_

"Robb, Sansa. The king was telling us how your father requested special glass to fight mythical creatures." My heart slams in my chest, damning the drunken fool I can hear bellowing at someone from the other end of the hall. My jaw grinds for a moment before I slide without assistance into a seat across from Father and Olenna.

"Yes, the watch has heard disturbing stories from the fr…. Wildlings." I say calmly making the table turn their attention from father as his brow knits across from me. I have a moment of panic until it becomes clear this can be the first step of bringing people to our side.

"You believe this? Robb, you as well?" Olenna asks frankly as the area around us grows quiet.

"I side with my father." Robb says just a frank his voice tinted with anger. I sigh leaning back into my chair. _Or this can go very poorly_.

"My uncle Benjen is the first rider. Do you know what that means?" Margery shakes her head at me from her seat beside Olenna, all her attention on me, a calm smile upon her face that I come to find comfort in during troubling times.

"He is the scout beyond the wall, rides into their territory to keep track of things. If he is right and they fear …. Monsters of whatever is out there then shouldn't we be? He has observed them with the weapons my father seeks to make, they believe they kill what ever is out there. If there is anything out there. Father is always ready for a fight. Something I learned from him and have had to use recently. There is no folly in being prepared." I say looking Olenna in the eye. Well learned from Arya but I can't say that either.

"My… you northerners. Is there not a great wall for this reason? The nights watch for that matter?" She humors those listening, although her words are colored with disbelief.

"Winter is coming. Those are the words of our house." Robb chimes in surprising me once more. Father has relaxed, a lazy smile now adorning his face.

"But prepared for what? That wall is supposed to be impenetrable. The wildlings will be dead if what you say is true and we can forget about sending poor souls to that frozen abyss." Olenna jokes but her words make my eyes darken. I know by the way she sits up straighter that's she knows my anger is flaring.

"Any soul deserves salvation. Isn't that teaching of the old gods and the new? The wildlings are primitive, for certain. But that doesn't mean they deserve to be wiped from the face of our world. I would like to believe that we are good people, that if we see helpless souls being lost to monsters, we would brave enough to take up arms and stand beside them." I know the impassioned words have thrown my audience off as Robb squeezes my leg gently to calm me. I rise slowly giving a tight smile. "I am sorry. This is a celebration. Please excuse me." I step from the table leaving my father and brother to handle the aftermath of my outburst.

"My Sansa takes to the faith as her mother does. The loss of life always sits heavily upon her shoulders, even that of the wild folk." I hear father exclaim, proud for his quick thinking as I wind my way from the hall. Happy Robb has stayed behind. To give me a moment to breath and give into my idiotic heart once more. I walk swiftly from the keep looking over my shoulders to make sure no one has followed. Stepping into the horse stables I grab a bucket and fill it with the horses' water. Patting one's face as I slip free.

_What are you even doing Sansa? _I chide myself when his dark frame comes into sight, a few low lanterns on the path barely bathing the area. He raises his head this time, I can barely make out his expression as I approach quickly and throwing the water from the bucket onto him roughly. He coughs for a moment his eyes closed tight as I pull the clothe from my pocket free and lean down to clean Jaime's face quickly._ You're welcome Brienne. _I admit to myself just once that this is for me as well. For the times no one gave me hope when it was all for naught. Cruel I guess, to offer him kindness in these dark moments. _He came to fight with us. He isn't the same man. _I argue as his eyes follow my movements, but I avoid his eyes at every attempt.

"Why?" He whispers brokenly. His voice so rough it's hard to recognize. I set my jaw and will myself to look at him.

"This is barbaric. No matter your charges." His eyes tighten watching me as I move to clean off his chest. Making him hiss when I hit a wound to roughly. "Sorry, sorry." I mumble trying to hurry.

"You are not." He rasps making me frown looking back at him once more. He speaks of more than the wound and my shoulders sag.

"I am not sorry my mother is alive. But there is something you should learn before you leave this earth. I can feel sympathy for your loss even if I didn't feel the loss myself. I am sorry for your loss, but more so your condition." I mumble turning back to my task.

"Who did you speak of." He asks when I am almost finished making me frown. I wondered if he ever even thought of the broken words, I yelled that day. I was ignorant to not already know the answer. I look up to his face once more wringing the rag out and wiping it over his shorn hair softly with a frown.

"A maiden. Who believed in a knight with fair hair." He scoffs angrily making me look to his eyes once more. "In a dream or another life, I had a dear friend, a great protector, who also gave the same description of you." I say with a small smile, giving away too much but knowing he would not believe it. _Or live long enough to consider the words._

"It is funny I would find you here." A voice draws me up short as I rise swiftly blocking Jaime from view. Torrance stands there with a frown on his face making my heart thunder.

"I don't think your king would take to you tending to his prisoner. Or… what protecting him? Is that what you are doing now?" He asks hauntingly making my teeth grind as I throw the clothe to the ground.

"Hardly. But surely you see this is barbaric." I growl making his lip tug into a smile as he steps closer. His eyes softening in a way that makes my stomach clench.

"Surely." He says quietly lifting his cloak to show me a small sack at his hip with a water sack beside it. "If you would move, I would like to feed my friend while no one is watching." I feel my brows shoot high as I step away from Jaime without looking back.

"I am sorry, of course. If you will excuse me." I mumble as I make to pass. He grasps my arm gently.

"Or perhaps, the maiden would stand watch for me." He says lowly making me blush as I nod tightly. Keeping my back to them as they murmur softly, and my eyes stay trained on the stars._ What am I doing? What am I doing? _Voices rise from the darkened path making me frown as I turn towards the knight and prisoner. Torrance having already heard has gathered his bag and quickly giving Jaime a drink before darting to his feet. I grasp his arm and pull him towards the voices as if we had been strolling for a while. He raises a surprised brow before laughing softly in show.

"No one spoke of your humor when they described you my lady." He says as a pair passes us in the low lamp light.

"I am certain many of my descriptions have been inaccurate sir." I reply dryly as they fade behind us. Our feet move slowly down the path as if we forgot it was a rouse.

"That you are beautiful. Deadly, magical, wicked? To which do you deny my lady. They all seem true to me." He asks with a raised brow as I gaze at his handsome face. The way his brown hair shifts over his forehead in the wind. I huff turning to look into the dark gardens he is winding us into.

"And do you know what description is given of you?" I ask giving him a small smile. He sighs beside me.

"Well…. hopefully a good one." He says dryly as we come to stand by the ocean. The air scented with the fresh waves pummeling the rocks below.

"I would say most of it is very kind. The other words were…. that you flirt with every girl you meet." I say watching him press his lips together with a nod. The small lamps making shadows jump across his face.

"That was the plan my Lady." He says turning to give me his full attention.

"Was the plan?" I inquire. He seems to become tense his body leaning away from me for a moment before a small smile pulls across his face.

"Yes, was the plan. I have a new one. I do not believe you would wish to hear it." He comments lowly before turning his back to me and walking the path slowly. I follow with a frown. Like the forces of nature were demanding me to stay at his side.

"And who are you to know my wishes?" I say tightly as my heart pounds. Angry with myself for engaging in this conversation when I just made such a mess of the one back at dinner. He stills turning back to me, the intensity in his gaze making my breaths come short as my stomach tightens.

"Okay my lady." He steps closer, giving me time to retreat if I wanted, as if I had the will to in the first place. "I know that every movement you make has me mesmerized. That when I saw sadness on your face today my heart unraveled, that every time I gaze upon you my world seems to brighten, the stars shift, and I never felt more alive in all my life. That the gods made me to just gaze upon you. That my entire existence wills me to follow you to whatever frozen land you are from, if only to see you from a distance." He frowns down at me as my chest heaves and for one moment my world stops and all I can see is this man. I watch his warm gaze wanting to find a flaw, waiting for a tic to give away his lie.

My mind is a scramble of old sneers and his warm eyes. He stays rooted, waiting, letting me process the most endearing words I have heard uttered in my life. I wonder for a moment how I didn't meet him before, if Bran sent this man to me. In all my long horrible life he is what I always wanted. I don't know much beyond the way he has laid his heart bare before me, but the pull is strong enough for me to lean onto my toes and kiss him.

My heart stalls at the way he seems to hold himself back. _You won't hurt me, will you? _My mind seems to ask and answer at the same time as I let my hand skim his cheek gently. The kiss isn't deep, it isn't what songs are sung about, but it conveys all my confusion and yearning. Or I hope it does as his composure slips and his hands frame my face with an urgency. My entire body hums contently, something I have never experienced in my long years. I sigh before pulling back and letting my hand fall away. Feeling foolish for my actions. I stare at him, this damn southern night, with eyes so warm and caring that I feel fear for him. I travel a dangerous road. One he shouldn't walk. He frowns as he gazes at me, one hand shifting to the back of my neck.

"I know I have no family name, no great home to offer you, but I meant what I said. I would join your fathers' men just to see you. I will follow you, keep you safe even if you will not have me." I let my eyes fall shut at his words. _It's got nothing to do with titles I no longer care for. _I feel as if I am being torn between duty and my need for this man in front of me. How I wish my sister was here to smack some sense into me.

"It is not that. I live a difficult life. One you could not understand. It's best you forget me. I wish you luck Torrance." I utter quietly. Stepping back I watch his hand fall heavily at his side while my throat constricts. I turn and walk as calmly as I can from him. Willing my heart to not ache for someone I barely know. I move fatster, hoping he will not follow. Not thinking as I walk back into the hall with my mind still jumbled.

"There she is Sansa Stark. A slip of a woman that took down my best Knights guard. Come Sansa join us." Robert bellows from his table and I find father sitting with them and a few other familiar faces. Robb is not with them and I find him still with the Tyrell family. Swallowing my fraying heart back into place I give a polite bow as I stop before them.

"I would be honored my King." I say as Father rises to pull as seat out for me. Happy to be back in familiar territory. Crestfallen when I see the man currently unraveling my heart enter the hall with a long face. He gives me a calculating look before he smiles genuinely, and I know in that moment he will not give up. Turning from him I give the forgotten queen my attention and attempt to be the calm, in control person I was before I entered this city.

Jon's POV

We make our way for the horse lands at an easy pace. The only clue to my aunt's whereabouts in the week we have traveled. Only once have we had to hide behind some hills while a slave trader made his way past with some captives. Arya didn't want to leave for some time after seeing them. I wonder how my uncle is faring, if he finally made it home. If Robb could stand court life in the south. If Sansa had lost her voice as her sister has. I wonder if it's the land, the trip or if this is just Arya away from the castle?

I would be remiss to say I didn't value the silence, but she seems to have become quieter for the past few nights and it's left me perplexed. I watch her shoulders sag ahead of me and sigh before trotting to be beside her.

"What's wrong?" I ask without looking at her. They silence that follows is frustrating until I look to see her frowning at me, as if the words are stuck on her tongue.

"I felt this ... pressure. It finally faded at some point, but it was warm. Warm like Brans magic." She murmurs rubbing her chest making me pull my reigns to stop the horse. She follows suit.

"The other night?" She nods to my questions making me grip my reigns tightly. "Are you okay Arya?" I ask tightly as my jaw clenches.

"Yes, Jon. It... it felt ... it felt like my heart was giving out. But the heat... it's the burn of magic which makes no sense. I waited for something to happen, for someone to appear but nothing has happened." She says kicking her horse into a slow trot.

"Tell me if that happens again Arya. Please. Don't wait for something alone." I practically plead making her stop to look at me.

"I am sorry. I have been traveling alone for so long I haven't figured out how to handle someone at my side. We should stop at the village ahead for the night. Sleep under a roof and have a hot meal if we can." She says still rubbing her chest making my stomach flip. _What is happening? _We travel silently for a few more hours before the town comes into sight. Not as grand as Braavos but I notice the herds of goats being guided and wonder if it's a free city or slave. I am happy to note that when we enter no one has had collars on. I don't look forward to entering one after the incident on the boat. Though I love Arya I fear we will die before we ever find this woman. This will all have been for naught.

"There we go." She points to a tavern and we tie the horses off making sure to fill the water trough before we enter ourselves. The keep tells us it will be awhile for food and we carry our ale to an empty table. The group of men and woman gathered around a table besides us are loud but seem harmless. Hopefully we don't have any trouble here.

"We will see if anyone else has heard of her before we leave in the morning. Make…."

"Yeah. I mean can you believe that crazy fucker blew up the Keep. They say half of the Landing went up with it." Arya's hand jerks mine to the middle of the table as our eyes widen at the words being spoken from the table beside us. I don't dare to breath, fearing I will miss a word.

"The King should have known the Great Tywin wouldn't allow his son to be displayed as he was." A large woman comments before barking a dark laugh. "My men say that the King slayer road into battle at Sansa Starks side. Poor Tywin blew up a city and was betrayed in the end." She finishes and I try to focus on our hands. I am uncertain if its Arya's shaking or mine.

"Road into battle? It was one man and one woman, that's just running into deaths hands. Nothing ever comes of a Stark woman being crowned with a halo of winter roses." Another man says in distain. The air leaves me as Arya turns white in front me. My eyes slam shut in horror. _Sansa. Sansa._ My mind forming of image of her smiling with winter roses in her hair. _Sansa._

"Listen to the lot of you. They will be remembered all throughout that land. House Stark and Tyrell would have fallen that day if they didn't create a diversion. They have united you know; Lord Stark has already married his son to the Tyrell house. My lord had a request for stone from Highgarden this morning. Tywin won't hold the rubble that's left for long." Another woman's voice clears the fog and I am pushing back from the table as I pull my hand free. I am not sure if I walked or ran from the room. I know that Arya's shaking hand lands on my shoulder when I have finished retching. _Sansa. Sansa was dead. Terrified brave Sansa. I should have been there. _

"Sansa." Is the only word that I can think to say as Arya attempts to pull me to my feet and I am horrified to find her face tear free while mine fall freely from my chin.

"Sansa." She repeats back her voice quite as she leads me behind a building, and we slide down the wall. I pull her close as the pain swells in my chest. Images of Sansa smiling at Rickon as she holds him in the air, the night the wolves were brought home and the fire danced over her face, her terrified eyes as she flew into my arms after a nightmare flicker through my mind. It hits me like a bolt of lightning. And I pull Arya back to look her at the face.

"You felt as if your heart was giving out." I rasp, the voice that leaves me barely audible. The tears well in her eyes as her face crumbles.

"It was Sansas." She grinds the words out as her tears break free and I yank her into my side as we drown in the sorrow, forgetting the world around us. _Everyone else is alive, everyone else is alive. Sansa is dead. Sansa is dead._ _Sansa. Sansa._


End file.
